


Время ветра и спелого винограда.

by Atex



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда осень просто осень, а иногда чувства просто чувства. Но если бы в жизни всё было так просто...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Все персонажи являются вымышленными. И к реальным людям не имеют прямого отношения. Это всего лишь одна из альтернативных реальностей.
> 
> Примечание: Действие происходит во время и после второго сезона.  
>  
> 
> _«Наши стенные часы этой осенью спешат, а весной они будут отставать»._
> 
>  
> 
> _М. Павич_

**Сентябрь 2006 год.**

_Дженсен брел по пустому осеннему пляжу, загребая ботинками холодный мокрый песок. Ветер неприятно покалывал кожу, поднимая с земли пыль и мелкие песчинки. Тучи плотно окутали небо, погружая побережье и видневшийся вдали город в тягучую пелену. Залив на удивление оставался спокойным и тихим, лишь небольшие волны поднимали белые гребни и быстро бежали к берегу в надежде на то, что им удастся уцепиться за песчаную податливую почву и остаться на суше._  
Эклз обвел взглядом пустынные окрестности, будто высматривая кого-то, потом негромко свистнул. Послышался приглушенный лай, и через несколько секунд из-за небольшого холмика выбежала собака и помчалась к нему. Дженсен невольно улыбнулся, видя, как пес смешно загребает лапами песок и несется к нему, высунув язык.  
\- Ко мне, девочка! Ко мне! Иди сюда, Сэди.  
Он присел на корточки, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить собаку. Та с удовольствием скользнула под ладонь, виляя хвостом и прижимаясь к коленке хозяина левым боком.  
\- Умница моя. Хорошая собака,- приговаривал Джен, трепля Сэди за уши. Собака слегка повизгивала и старалась лизнуть его кончики пальцев. Он дурашливо погрозил ей пальцем и легонько стукнул по носу, отчего она громко фыркнула и мотнула головой. Но уже через секунду Сэди перешла в наступление.  
\- Что ты творишь, а?- возмутился Эклз, уворачиваясь от собачьего языка. Видимо, собака вознамерилась добраться до носа Дженсена. Поэтому, недолго думая, она встала на задние лапы и уперлась передними хозяину в плечи. Джен несколько секунд побалансировал на носках, пытаясь удержаться и не упасть, но, в конце концов, всё-таки бухнулся на песок. Довольная результатом Сэди тут же бросилась к нему и с удовольствие облизала нос и щеки упавшего.  
\- Фу, Сэди! Фу!- Эклз с трудом оттолкнул собаку и начал вытирать рукавом куртки перепачканное и обслюнявленное лицо.- Так же нечестно!  
Сэди лишь весело гавкнула и, сделав круг возле него, понеслась по берегу, пытаясь догнать летевшую совсем низко птицу.  
\- Женщины…- пробормотал Дженсен, поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая песок с джинсов.- Теперь придется стирать штаны. Сэди! Куда ты опять? Пошли домой! Ну-ка, быстро! - сердито крикнул он.  
Собака послушно остановилась и, развернувшись, пошла на голос, так и не догнав свою цель. Она уже очень хорошо знала, когда можно подурачиться, а когда нужно сразу же подойти к хозяину и дать прицепить поводок.  
\- Всё, мы уже нагулялись. Теперь домой,- приговаривал Эклз, застегивая карабин на железном колечке ошейника. Он погладил собаку по голове и выпрямился.  
Небо потемнело еще сильней, и ветер усилился. Становилось холодно, и Дженсен поспешно замотал шарф, который до этого просто болтался на шее. Он еще раз обвел взглядом пустой пляж, будто ожидая, что кто-то должен появиться из-за пригорка. Но в такую погоду на побережье не было никого. Эклз еще постоял минуту, вслушиваясь в равномерный плеск волн и гулкое завывание ветра среди прибрежных камней, и, вздохнув, зашагал к машине, припаркованной за небольшим заборчиком, отгораживающим пляж от дороги. Сэди весело бежала рядом, виляя хвостом. Ей нравилось гулять каждый день с Дженсеном у залива. Единственное, что ей не нравилось, так это то, что они ни разу не встретили того человека, которого приходили сюда ждать день за днем. __


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Сентябрь 2005 года.**

\- Ты любишь виноград?  
С этими словами дверь трейлера распахнулась и внутрь ворвался прохладный осенний ветер, брызги дождя и запах опавших мокрых листьев. Дженсен вздрогнул и чуть было не оторвал пуговицу рубашки, которую пытался застегнуть.  
\- Отвали, Падалеки,- раздраженно бросил он через плечо, даже не удостоив вошедшего взглядом.  
\- Это значит, что не любишь?- весело осведомился Джаред, небрежным движением кидая на стол пакет с зеленым виноградом.- Или наоборот?  
\- Что наоборот?- отрывисто спросил Эклз и чертыхнулся, потому что пуговица никак не желала застегиваться и выскальзывала из трясущихся рук.  
\- В смысле наоборот, то есть ты любишь?- пояснил Джей, бросая рядом с виноградом зонт. Зонт, громко стукнув об стол, откатился к краю, на мгновение завис в нерешительности и всё-таки грохнулся на пол.  
\- Какого хрена!- взорвался Дженсен, резко поворачиваясь к Падалеки. Зеленые глаза гневно поблескивали в полумраке трейлера, придавая Эклзу слегка зловещий вид. Но Джаред лишь широко улыбнулся и спокойно произнес:  
\- Ты говорил, что плохо себя чувствуешь. А больным, как известно, принято приносить виноград. К тому же, в сентябре самый урожай. Я лично попробовал ягодку, пока шел. Очень вкусно!  
\- Я тебя убью,- прошипел Дженсен, снова отворачиваясь от Джареда.  
\- Давай помогу,- тут же предложил Джей. И пока Эклз соображал, в чем же всё-таки хочет помочь ему Падалеки - «убить себя или съесть принесенный виноград» - тот уже материализовался перед ним и с энтузиазмом начал застегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Да так увлекся, что застегнул все вплоть до последней.  
\- Вот так,- победно проговорил Джей.- Хотя…  
Он мимолетно оглядел застывшего перед ним коллегу и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.  
\- Так гораздо лучше.  
Дженсен хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого с шумом отодвинул стул от стола и сел, упершись локтями в колени. Он помассировал пальцами виски и негромко сказал:  
\- Можно чуть-чуть потише.  
\- Конечно,- отозвался Джей, опускаясь на корточки напротив Эклза.- Как скажешь, Дженни.  
Он взял руку Дженсена в свои ладони, и, аккуратно поднеся к губам, поцеловал.  
\- Падалеки, хватит,- устало произнес Дженсен, отдергивая руку.- Ты меня не перепутал со своей очередной пассией?  
\- Еще чего,- тихо рассмеялся Джаред.- Ты точно не похож ни на одну из них.  
Джей встал на колени и, немножко подавшись вперед, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к щеке Дженсена.  
\- Ты горячий,- обеспокоено проговорил он.  
\- Я болею,- парировал Эклз, всё еще раздраженно смотря на собеседника.- Ненавижу осень и эту мерзкую погоду!  
\- Давай я скажу Эрику, что сегодня съемок не будет?  
\- Еще большую глупость не мог сказать?- усмехнулся Эклз и откинулся на спинку стула, отстраняясь от Джареда.  
\- Можно было бы договориться и перенести съемки на наш выходной. А сегодня ты бы лучше никуда не выходил.  
Падалеки легко оттолкнулся от пола и встал на ноги, нависая над сидящим перед ним Дженом. Он снова протянул руку и потрогал немного влажный лоб Дженсена.  
\- Я не собираюсь срывать график съемок из-за дурацкой простуды,- зло сказал Эклз, вставая со стула и отодвигая Джея плечом в сторону.  
\- Хочешь умереть в куртке Дина и чтоб тебя похоронили в Импале на глубине двух метров?- как будто между прочим поинтересовался Джаред.- Джен, не глупи. В таком состоянии всё равно ничего хорошего у тебя не выйдет.  
\- Отвали.  
Дженсен накинул куртку и, открыв дверь, вышел на порог. Снаружи шел дождь, сбивая каплями последние желтые листья с деревьев. Ветер тут же забрался под одежду, остужая разгоряченную кожу и заставляя Эклза поежиться от холода. Джаред вышел следом и, нахмурившись, проговорил:  
\- Так дело не пойдет.  
Он решительно взял Дженсена за руку, тут же раздался щелчок и над их головами взметнулся зеленый купол зонта. Эклз только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Джей его опередил.  
\- Ты же не хочешь промокнуть?  
Помедлив, Джен отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Вот и отлично. Значит, пошли.  
И Джаред потянул его за собой, стараясь держать зонт так, чтобы на Дженсена не попадали капли.  
Когда они подходили к съемочной площадке, Эклз отпустил руку Джея и тихо сказал:  
\- Не надо, чтобы нас видели.  
\- Как хочешь,- пожал Джаред плечами.- Только зонт тогда возьми.  
И не слушая возражений, всунул Дженсену в руку зонт. Тот колебался несколько секунд, а потом спросил:  
\- А ты?  
\- Я всё равно уже промок,- легкомысленно улыбнулся Джей.  
И действительно всё правое плечо и часть спины у него были мокрыми, так как даже широкий зеленый зонт был не в состоянии защитить от дождя двух здоровых парней. А Джаред старался сделать так, чтобы капли не попадали на заболевшего Эклза.  
\- Ага,- неопределенно кивнул Джен.- Пошли.  
И они направились к площадке, держась друг от друга на расстоянии нескольких шагов.  
\- Дженни,- позвал Падалеки.  
Дженсен остановился, повернулся к Джареду и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Не забудь, что у тебя на столе виноград остался.  
\- О боже…- простонал Эклз, ускоряя шаг.  
\- А что я такого сказал?- весело крикнул ему вдогонку Джей.- В винограде много витаминов!  
Падалеки рассмеялся и поднял голову вверх, подставляя лицо холодным каплям и порывам ветра. В отличие от Дженни, он любил сентябрь и осень. 

* * *

Джаред в нерешительности застыл перед расстеленной постелью. Он никак не мог выбрать что лучше: сразу лечь спать, посмотреть телевизор и потом на боковую или почитать перед сном. В конце концов, победила его детская страсть к книгам и, взяв со стола небольшой томик Павича, Падалеки уселся на кровать с ногами и, облокотившись о стену, начал с удовольствием читать. Но не успел он перелистнуть первую страницу, как раздался стук в дверь. Джаред вздохнул и отложил книгу. Стук повторился. Шлепая босыми ногами по полу, Джей подошел к двери и распахнул её настежь, впуская в трейлер холодный ночной ветер.  
\- Заходи,- даже не поглядев на гостя, сказал Падалеки и постарался как можно быстрее добраться до кровати, чтобы спастись от холода, укутавшись в одеяло.  
\- Уже не спрашиваешь «кто»?  
\- А зачем?- удивился Джаред, наконец, устроившись поудобней в постели.- Я же знаю, что это ты, Дженни.  
\- Знает он,- хмыкнул Эклз, заходя внутрь и закрывая за собой дверь.- Я принес тебе сценарий и твой зонт.  
\- Положи на стол,- кивнул Джей куда-то в сторону и с некоторым любопытством стал наблюдать за тем, как Дженсен скидывает грязные ботинки около двери.- Мокро на улице?  
\- А ты думаешь, за два часа там что-то изменилось?- насмешливо осведомился гость, подходя к столу и кладя на него папку со сценарием и зеленый зонт. Он стянул куртку и повесил её на спинку стула, оставшись в темно-коричневом вязаном свитере под горло.  
\- Молодец,- улыбнулся Джаред.- Наконец-то оделся по погоде. А то вечно рассекаешь в своих футболках и рубашках. Как твоя простуда?  
\- Принял жаропонижающее и какие-то таблетки,- рассеянно проговорил Дженсен, смотря куда-то себе под ноги.  
Джаред невольно проследил за его взглядом, но ничего интересного на полу не увидел. Несколько секунд он продолжал смотреть на линолеум, потом тряхнул головой, отгоняя оцепенение.  
\- Дженни, ты просто так зашел или по делу?- спросил Падалеки, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Дженсену. Но сделать это было довольно проблематично, так как он сидел на кровати, а Эклз стоял немного сбоку. И при всем своем росте Джареду так далеко было не высунуться, иначе бы он просто упал на пол.  
\- Джее-е-ен,- снова позвал Падалеки, задумавшегося коллегу.  
\- А?- вздрогнул Дженсен и вскинул голову, смотря на Джея так, будто видел его впервые.- Задумался чего-то.  
\- Ага, это заметно,- улыбнулся Джаред.  
Они замолчали. Дженсен снова стал впадать в задумчивость. Падалеки вздохнул и, подвинувшись на кровати, хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой и весело сказал:  
\- Иди сюда.  
\- Что?- вскинул брови Дженсен, но шаг вперед всё-таки сделал.  
\- Что, что,- передразнил Джей.- Ко мне иди уже.  
\- Не разговаривай со мной как со своими собаками,- тут же вспылил Эклз.  
\- Ох, Дженни,- улыбаясь, протянул Джаред и, скинув одеяло, решительно подошел к Дженсену и обнял его за талию, притягивая к себе.- Ты такой холодный.  
\- Я же с улицы,- отозвался Эклз. Его руки скользнули Падалеки под футболку, и тот вздрогнул.  
\- А ты горячий,- прошептал Дженсен, легко прикасаясь губами к шее Джареда.  
\- Я только что вылез из-под одеяла. И вообще-то уже спать собирался,- отозвался он и начал стягивать с Джена свитер. Тот послушно поднял руки, давая возможность Джареду беспрепятственно снять с него одежду.  
Джей откинул кофту в сторону и легко провел рукой по обнаженному животу Эклза. Его кожа была еще горячей, видимо жаропонижающее не до конца сбило температуру.  
\- Как ты себе чувствуешь?- спросил Джаред, немного отстраняясь от Дженсена, но не выпуская его из объятий.  
\- Нормально,- ответил Эклз и сделал шаг назад, увлекая Джея за собой к постели.  
\- Может, заварить тебе чай с лимоном?  
Джаред взял Дженсена за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза, проверяя состояние партнера. Веснушки, золотистый загар, немного обветренные губы… Джей нежно провел костяшками пальцев по щеке, ощущая легкое покалывание щетины.  
\- Дженни,- настойчиво повторил он.  
\- Падалеки, ты хоть раз в жизни можешь заткнуться и просто трахнуть меня?- раздраженно сказал Джен.  
Он схватил Джареда за футболку и с силой толкнул на кровать, тут же опускаясь сверху на упавшего.  
\- Просто молчи,- немного хрипло проговорил Дженсен, видя, что Джей хочет что-то возразить.- Молчи.  
\- Но…  
Джаред не успел договорить, потому что Эклз просто заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Джей еще пытался что-то промычать, но потом просто прикрыл глаза и прижал Дженсена к себе, переворачивая того на спину и оказываясь сверху. 

* * *

Джей валялся на спине и рассматривал потолок. После ухода Дженсена читать уже не хотелось, собственно говоря, как и спать. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, и тут же из темноты появлялся Эклз.  
\- Уже уходишь?  
Услышал Джаред свой голос как будто со стороны.  
\- Завтра рано вставать,- глухо донесся голос Дженсена. Он уже застегнул джинсы и теперь натягивал свитер.  
\- Ну и что? Наши трейлеры находятся на расстоянии двадцати метров. Какая разница откуда идти?- снова попытался Джей. Он знал, что это бесполезно, Дженсен никогда не оставался у него и сразу уходил к себе.  
\- Для меня есть,- кинул Эклз через плечо, подходя к двери. На мгновение он остановился, чтобы надеть куртку, перед тем как выйти в промозглую осеннюю ночь.  
\- Дженни, стой!  
Джаред помнит, как Джен обернулся и смерил его насмешливым взглядом.  
\- Не веди себя как девчонка, Падалеки.  
Холодный воздух снова проник в помещение, остужая разгоряченную кожу, проникая под одеяло. Хлопнула входная дверь.  
Джаред открыл глаза. Перед ним был потолок трейлера, на котором метались тени деревьев. Он повернулся на бок и уставился на закрытую дверь.  
\- Я не девчонка, Дженни,- усмехнулся Джей, натягивая одеяло на плечи.- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной.


	3. Chapter 3

\- И зачем ты меня сюда притащил?- поинтересовался Дженсен, поднимая воротник куртки. Он обвел хмурым взглядом пустой песчаный пляж, раскинувшийся перед ним. До самого горизонта расстилался залив. Вода имела какой-то холодный, пронзительный серый оттенок и у самого горизонта сливалась с таким же серым, хмурым небом. Ветер перекатывал тяжелые, громоздкие тучи и казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и они рухнут на землю.  
\- Ты же сам сказал, что тебе надоело сидеть в трейлере и шляться с Кейном по барам,- отозвался Джаред откуда-то снизу. Он присел на корточки и пытался расстегнуть поводки Сэди и Херли. Но собаки крутились вокруг него, виляя хвостами, и только усложняли задачу, запутывая поводки вокруг ног хозяина. Падалеки пришлось строго прикрикнуть на животных, и те на мгновение остановились, виновато опустив морды. Этого времени ему вполне хватило, чтобы отстегнуть карабин и отпустить собак побегать по пляжу. Те с радостным лаем умчались к воде играть с волнами и догонять пролетающих мимо птиц.  
\- Разве здесь не замечательно?- улыбнулся Джей, выпрямляясь в полный рост. Он свернул поводки и бросил на заднее сиденье машины.  
\- По-моему, мрачноватое местечко,- вздохнул Эклз.  
Джаред отрицательно мотнул головой и, схватив Дженсена за рукав куртки, потащил поближе к воде.  
\- Просто у тебя плохое настроение, поэтому тебе и кажется всё таким мрачным,- проговорил Джей и слегка пихнул Эклза в бок. Тот снова нахмурился и ничего не ответил. Они молча пошли вдоль кромки пляжа, у самой воды, оставляя следы на влажном песке. Волны практически касались кроссовок Джареда, но он этого не замечал, смотря куда-то вдаль.  
\- Люблю море,- наконец нарушил тишину Падалеки.  
\- Формально это залив,- отозвался Джен. Он пнул камешек, попавшийся на пути, и тот с плеском упал в воду.  
\- Если на то пошло, то это океан,- сказал Джаред и, покрутив головой, громко крикнул.- Сэди! Херли! Вы где? Ко мне!  
\- Обязательно так кричать,- поморщился Эклз, прикрывая рукой ухо.  
\- Мне же надо как-то их позвать,- виновато улыбнулся Джей.  
Послышался лай, и собаки выскочили откуда-то из-за спины, чуть не сбив с ног хозяина. Джаред замахал руками, но всё-таки удержал равновесие.  
\- Хей, можно поаккуратней!- крикнул он вслед собакам, которые, пробежав несколько метров, развернулись и понеслись к нему.  
\- Они все в тебя,- усмехнулся Дженсен, смотря, как брызги воды разлетаются из-под лап животных.  
\- Конечно,- гордо ответил Падалеки и кинулся навстречу собакам.  
Эклз засунул руки в карманы куртки и стал наблюдать за этой возней. Сначала Джаред пытался поймать Сэди за уши, но Херли постоянно путался под ногами и хватал хозяина за штанины. Потом Джей переключился на Херли, но тут Сэди притащила откуда-то палку и стала прыгать вокруг, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. В итоге они все вместе стали носится взад вперед, то догоняя, то убегая друг от друга. При том, всё это сопровождалось лаем, поскуливанием, выкриками и смехом. У Дженсена даже зарябило в глазах от этой беготни, и он повернулся к заливу, который поражал своим спокойствием и величием и был полной противоположностью тому, что сейчас происходило на берегу.  
Вид волн успокаивал и даже убаюкивал, создавая иллюзию вечности и нетленности. Так хотелось стоять, не двигаясь, до конца времен, забыв про все дела и суету, которая окружает каждый день. Просто вдыхать полной грудью свежий морской воздух и понимать, что нет ничего в жизни кроме неба, воды и времени. Эклз даже не сразу заметил, что шум на берегу стих. Где-то за спиной раздался легкий скрип мокрого песка, и Дженсен почувствовал руки, которые осторожно обняли его за плечи.  
\- Вот скажи теперь, что тебе здесь не нравится,- раздался шепот около уха.  
\- Нравится,- тихо отозвался Джен.  
Он чувствовал тепло другого тела, чувствовал силу рук, обнявших его, и легкое прикосновение губ к своей шее.  
\- Море прекрасно,- проговорил Джаред, крепче сжимая Дженсена в объятьях и утыкаясь лбом ему в затылок.  
\- Океан,- улыбнулся Эклз.  
\- Не важно,- эхом отозвался Джей.  
Они замолчали. Шуршание песка сливалось с шепотом воды, создавая причудливую музыку. Ветер крепчал, набирая силу, но Дженсену больше не было холодно. Джаред как будто закрыл его собой, подарив удивительное спокойствие и комфорт. Откуда-то сверху на воду, кружась, опустился желтый осенний лист. Он невесомо лег на иссиня-серую поверхность, слегка покачиваясь на гребне пробегающей волны. Взгляд Джена невольно скользнул по глади залива и остановился на плывущем листке. Странно было наблюдать за маленьким ярким пятном в этом однотонно-сером морском пейзаже. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и слегка откинулся назад, ближе прижимаясь к Джареду.  
\- Дженни.  
\- Да,- тихо ответил Эклз, не поворачивая головы и продолжая смотреть на плывущий листок.  
\- Зачем я тебе?  
Руки Джареда дрогнули. Он крепче сцепил пальцы, будто не желая выпускать Дженсена из своих объятий, но тот и не делал попыток освободиться, лишь его плечи немного напряглись.  
\- Ты забавный, всегда такой улыбчивый и веселый,- спокойно ответил Эклз, слегка наклоняя голову. Джаред не видел его лица, но ему показалось, что Дженсен сейчас очень серьезен и сосредоточен.  
\- Я актер,- в тон ему ответил Джей.- Ведь это так просто смеяться, когда не смешно.  
\- Значит, на самом деле ты угрюмый, злобный и необщительный гоблин.  
Джаред скорее почувствовал, чем увидел улыбку, которая проскользнула в этих словах.  
\- Нет, конечно,- возразил он.- Но всё же… Дженни, ведь ты же никогда раньше не встречался с мужчиной?  
\- Оо,- немного насмешливо протянул собеседник.- Мы, оказывается, уже встречаемся?  
\- А разве нет?- немного смутился Джей. Его пальцы разжались и ладони скользнули вниз по куртке Дженсена. Он осторожно засунул руки в карманы к Эклзу и сжал его запястья.  
\- Джаред…- начал было Джен, но Падалеки его перебил.  
\- Можешь называть меня Джей. Сколько раз тебе говорил!  
\- Ладно… Джей,- усмехнулся Эклз. Он оторвал взгляд от желтого листика, который волны всё дальше и дальше уносили от берега. Немного потянувшись Джен легко выскользнул из объятий Джареда и, развернувшись на пятках, встал напротив него. Падалеки невольно сглотнул, ожидая, что сейчас он услышит нечто важное. Зеленые глаза напротив смотрели серьезно и спокойно. Джареду очень хотелось отвести взгляд, но он продолжал неотрывно смотреть. Ноги у него стали как ватные, и казалось, еще немного и он просто свалится на песок. Дженсен снова вздохнул и, подняв руку, потер переносицу, слегка прикрыв глаза. Падалеки непроизвольно выдохнул, как только Эклз отвел взгляд, и тут же мысленно себя отругал за такую впечатлительность.  
\- Знаешь, Джей,- наконец произнес Дженсен.- Лови собак, и поехали обратно. Лучше посидим в трейлере, выпьем горячего кофе. А то меня здесь продует, и я снова заболею.  
Закончив говорить, Эклз хлопнул Джареда по плечу и, пройдя мимо него, направился к припаркованной вдали машине.  
Падалеки похлопал глазами, силясь понять, что это вообще было, но так ничего вразумительного и не смог придумать. Он быстро развернулся и хотел было остановить Джена, но тут понял, что почему-то не может поднять правую ногу. Джаред дернул посильней, раздался еле слышный треск и нога оказалась свободна. Но Падалеки никак этого не ожидал. Его с непреодолимой силой потянуло вперед и, сделав какое-то невообразимое телодвижение, чтоб остаться на ногах, он прогнулся назад и, замахав руками, всё-таки упал.  
Дженсен, который успел уже отойти от воды, услышал за спиной странный шорох, потом короткий вскрик и затем всплеск. Он недоуменно обернулся, абсолютно не понимая, что там такого делает Падалеки. И увидел, что тот сидит в воде у самого берега с растерянной физиономией и смотрит на свой кроссовок.  
\- О боже, Джей,- ошарашенно проговорил Эклз.- Но как?  
Джаред ничего не ответил, лишь поднял на Джена совершенно несчастный взгляд и пожал плечами.  
\- Охренеть,- только и смог сказать Дженсен и кинулся к Падалеки.  
Тот так и продолжал сидеть в воде, не делая никаких попыток подняться.  
\- Дженни, я наступил на шнурок,- заявил он подбежавшему к нему Эклзу.- А потом этот гад порвался и я упал.  
\- Так можешь только ты,- покачал головой Дженсен и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Джареду подняться.- Вставай, а то на улице не май месяц, а ты вздумал купаться.  
Падалеки ухватился за протянутую ладонь и резко встал. При этом так дернув Дженсена, что тот чуть не кувыркнулся носом в воду. Джаред поспешно схватил друга за плечи, пытаясь удержать от падения. Когда Джен наконец-то восстановил равновесие, Падалеки осторожно поинтересовался:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Черт, Джей! Ты меня угробишь!  
\- Прости.  
\- Прости?- вспылил Дженсен, ощущая, как хлюпает в ботинках, попавшая туда вода.  
\- Прости,- виновато повторил Джей.  
\- У меня ботинки полные воды! Холодной воды, между прочим!  
\- А у меня все штаны и куртка взади мокрые… И… и чего-то дует,- неожиданно заключил Джаред и как-то странно посмотрел на Эклза.  
Дженсен пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, потом махнул рукой и громко рассмеялся.  
\- Падалеки, ты страшнее урагана Катрина,- задыхаясь, сквозь смех проговорил он.  
\- На себя посмотри,- весело заржал Джаред.  
Эклз схватился за живот и медленно опустился на корточки, не в силах стоять на ногах. Смех так и рвался из него наружу, и он никак не мог остановиться.  
\- Джей… Джей,- вытирая выступившие слезы, пробормотал Джен.- Останови меня… Я… я … я больше не могу,- и снова зашелся в приступе смеха.  
Джаред, недолго думая, упал на колени перед Дженсеном и, притянув к себе, поцеловал. Сначала Эклз умудрялся смеяться даже целуясь, но потом его запасы смеха иссякли, и он перестал вообще думать обо всем, кроме горячих губ Джея, которые мягко скользили по его скулам, щекам, снова и снова возвращаясь ко рту. Наконец Падалеки отстранился от него и, немного задыхаясь, спросил:  
\- Помогло?  
\- Кажется, да,- немного прерывисто ответил Дженсен. В его глазах зажегся такой знакомый изумрудный огонек страсти. По телу Джареда прошла сладкая дрожь. Он снова потянулся к Эклзу, но тот перехватил его.  
\- Стоп. Ты весь мокрый, у меня в обуви вода. На улице осень и нулевая температура,- чуть ли не по слогам произнес Дженсен.- Встаем, зовем собак и быстро в машину… а потом…,- он облизнул пересохшие губы.- Потом педаль в пол и мы уже через двадцать минут в моем трейлере…  
Эклз не успел договорить, как Джаред вскочил на ноги и что есть сил завопил:  
\- Сэди! Херли! Живо сюда!!- но, вспомнив, как Джен возмущался в прошлый раз по поводу его крика, замолчал и опустил взгляд, чтобы проверить реакцию коллеги.  
Но Дженсен уже стоял на ногах рядом с ним и ничуть не тише него кричал:  
\- Херли!! Сэди!!  
\- И после этого я ору?- возмущенно сказал Джаред и укоризненно посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Да ну тебя,- отмахнулся Эклз, смотря совсем в другую сторону.- Вон они. Пошли.  
Он схватил Падалеки за руку и потащил к собакам, которые от такого дружного крика просто стояли и смотрели на людей, быстро приближающихся к ним.  
Джаред послушно ускорил шаг, еле успевая за Дженсеном. Мокрые штаны затрудняли движение, а в кроссовках хлюпала вода, но Джей не обращал на это всё никакого внимания, думая только об одном: что до этого Эклз никогда первый не брал его за руку.  
Собаки не сопротивлялись, когда их схватили за ошейники и потащили к машине. Просто бежали рядом, стараясь изредка утянуть то одного, то другого парня в сторону, чтобы немного продлить прогулку. Херли даже попытался игриво ухватить Джареда за край куртки, но он строго прикрикнул на пса, и тот успокоился. Сэди же, как и полагается послушным девочкам, гордо шла рядом с Дженсеном, всем своим видом показывая, что она очень умная и понятливая собака. Эклз лишь усмехнулся и нежно потрепал Сэди за ухом, когда они подошли к машине.  
\- А говорил, что собак не любишь,- улыбнулся Падалеки, пристегивая поводки животным и загоняя их на заднее сиденье.  
\- Умных люблю,- парировал Джен.  
\- Умных люблю,- передразнил его Джаред.- Привереда!  
\- Придурок!  
\- Самоуверенный эгоист!  
\- Жизнерадостный болван!  
\- Всё сказал?- ласково спросил Джаред, слегка прищуриваясь и наклоняя голову так, будто рассматривает какое-то редкое произведение искусства в музее.  
\- Нет, не всё,- ответил Эклз и, вытянув руку, добавил.- Давай ключи. Я поведу.  
\- Почему это ты?- праведно возмутился Джей.- Это же моя машина.  
\- Ты весь мокрый. Испортишь обшивку сиденья, а на пассажирском есть чехол, его можно постирать,- пояснил Дженсен и жестом показал, чтобы Джаред не артачился и отдал ему ключи. Тот обреченно вздохнул, понимая, что Эклз на все сто процентов прав, засунул руку в карман и достал ключи.  
\- Держи.  
Брелок с ключами, звякнув, пролетел над крышей машины и удачно приземлился прямо Дженсену в ладонь.  
\- Премного благодарен,- Эклз иронично прищурился и изобразил легкий поклон.  
Джаред проигнорировал его выходку, потому что, пошарив еще в кармане, наткнулся на что-то мягкое и круглое. Он с любопытством извлек предмет на свет и увидел, что это зеленая ягодка винограда.  
\- Смотри,- Джей весело помахал находкой.  
\- Что это?- спросил Дженсен, который уже почти сел в машину.  
\- Это виноград, Дженни, виноград,- улыбаясь, произнес Падалеки. Он даже сам толком не понимал, почему эта маленькая ягодка вызывает у него столько положительных эмоций. Джаред покрутил её в пальцах, осматривая со всех сторон, потом протянул Эклзу и спросил:  
\- Хочешь?  
\- Что?- не сразу понял Дженсен.  
\- Виноградинку,- с удовольствием проговорил Падалеки тягучее, длинное слово.  
\- Я точно с тобой с ума сойду,- прокомментировал Дженсен и сел в машину. Уже оттуда послышалось его бормотание:  
\- В один прекрасный день меня увезут со съемок с диагнозом нервный срыв или еще хлеще… какая-нибудь маниакальная депрессия. А может, я убью кого-то длинного, лохматого и надоедливого, и тогда меня заберут уже копы и обязательно впаяют лет пять-семь за убийство в состоянии аффекта… Класс.  
Джаред почесал кончик носа и глубокомысленно произнес:  
\- Значит, не хочешь ягодку.  
\- Падалеки, садись уже!- раздраженно донеслось из машины.  
\- Он зол и опасен…- улыбнувшись своей маленькой, зеленой собеседнице, прошептал Джей.- А когда он такой, то лучше с ним не спорить. Но ты не бойся, виноградинка, я тебя не съем и Дженни не отдам.  
Джаред сунул ягодку обратно в карман и залез на пассажирское сиденье.  
\- Поехали.  
\- И года не прошло,- пробурчал Эклз, поворачивая ключ в зажигании.  
\- Дженни, ты, когда не целуешься, такая заноза,- иронично сказал Джей, облокачиваясь на дверцу машины, чтобы ему было лучше видно водителя.- Но зато красивый…  
\- Заткнись уже,- проворчал Дженсен, бросая на Джареда недовольный взгляд.  
\- Молчу,- тихо отозвался он, опуская голову. Джей просунул руку на заднее сиденье и почувствовал, как кто-то из собак ткнулся носом ему в ладонь. Животные всегда очень остро чувствовали перепады его настроения, и сейчас как никогда они ощутили, как радостное и искристое настроение хозяина улетучилось, уступив место чему-то мрачному и тяжелому. Херли недовольно заворчал, а Сэди как-то укоризненно посмотрела на Дженсена, который выворачивал руль, чтобы выехать со стоянки. Она знала, что именно он влияет на Джареда, что из-за него хозяин может часами сидеть неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку, с каким-то потерянным и отстраненным выражением лица. Сэди прекрасно знала, что этот человек и есть причина всего.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Я хочу купить дом,- заявил Джаред, плюхаясь на диван рядом с Дженсеном, и с наслаждением вытянул ноги вперед, откинув голову на спинку.   
\- А яхту или танк не хочешь купить?- поинтересовался Эклз, не отрываясь от чтения какого-то журнала с яркой обложкой. Он поправил немного съехавшие очки и подогнул ногу под себя, удобнее устраиваясь на диване.   
\- Зачем мне танк?- недоуменно поднял брови Падалеки и взъерошил волосы на затылке, как это делал тогда, когда был чем-то озадачен.   
\- А зачем тебе дом?- отозвался Дженсен и с шелестом перевернул страницу печатного издания.  
\- Жить,- уверенно кивнул Джей.  
\- Вот, а танк, чтобы ездить,- рассудительным тоном проговорил Эклз.   
\- Ты что издеваешься?- вкрадчиво спросил Джаред, немного наклоняясь вперед и сцепляя руки перед собой в замок.  
\- Конечно, издеваюсь,- абсолютно спокойно сказал Дженсен и насмешливо глянул на коллегу из-под очков.   
\- Засранец,- бросил в ответ Джей и снова откинулся на спинку дивана. Он мечтательно прикрыл глаза и задумчиво заговорил:  
\- Мне уже осточертело жить в трейлере. Я хочу иметь задний двор, где Сэди и Херли смогут гулять, хочу почтовый ящик перед домом, хочу, чтоб у меня было больше двух комнат жилого пространства. Кухню, где будет много разных блестящих кастрюлек и стол в виде барной стойки. Я хочу спать на нормальной двуспальной кровати, где я помещаюсь целиком.   
\- А так ты обычно спишь по частям?- осведомился Эклз и сделал в воздухе жест рукой, как будто что-то разрубает ладонью.  
\- У тебя что сегодня язвительность зашкаливает за отметку «катастрофически»?- возмутился Джей, скрещивая руки на груди и сердито смотря на невозмутимо читающего Дженсена.  
\- Просто ты вбил себе в голову очередную глупость и теперь пытаешься вбить это и мне в голову,- со вздохом пояснил молодой человек и добавил.- Надеюсь, разговор исчерпан?  
\- Нет, не исчерпан,- взвился Падалеки и, вскочив с дивана, выхватил из рук Джена глянцевое издание, которое он с таким усердием изучал с самого начала разговора.   
\- Какого черта!  
Дженсен вскочил на ноги и встал напротив Джареда, гневно сверля его взглядом. Джаред в свою очередь тоже уставился на Эклза, пытаясь выразить всю свою досаду и раздражение.   
\- Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок!- резко проговорил Джен, слегка толкая Падалеки в грудь.- Врываешься ко мне без стука, начинаешь нести какую-то чушь!  
\- Ты зато весь в белом, аж глаза слезятся от твоего внеебенного сияния!- срываясь на крик, выпалил Джаред, тоже толкая Дженсена в ответ. Его глаза странно блестели, будто покрытые каким-то прозрачным слоем, придавая радужке неестественный, кукольный оттенок.   
\- Какого хрена ты вообще постоянно таскаешься за мной, Падалеки?! Я даже в своем трейлере не могу спокойно почитать без твоего надоедливого присутствия!   
\- А какого хрена ты приходишь ко мне чуть ли не каждую ночь, чтоб потом сбежать, как какая-то шлюха после траха!  
Лицо Дженсена потемнело от злости, тело напряглось, а руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.   
\- Зачем отсасываешь мне в гримерке во время перерыва?!- продолжал орать Джаред не в силах остановиться.- Зачем трахаешься со мной, если на то пошло?!!  
Эклз резко выкинул руку вперед. Удар пришел точно Джею в скулу, он пошатнулся и тут же получил второй удар, но уже в область солнечного сплетения. Дыхание перехватило, а на глазах навернулись слезы.   
\- Убирайся,- процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы, с шумом вдыхая воздух через нос и чувствуя, как кровь пульсирует в висках, а глаза застилает красноватая дымка.   
Джаред поднял голову, держась обеими руками за грудь. Он не чувствовал боли от ударов, но перед глазами всё как-то странно плыло, а голос Эклза доносился откуда-то издалека. Во рту появился странный солоноватый привкус. Падалеки про себя отметил, что видимо кулак Дженсена не только достиг цели, но и задел губу. Больше мыслей в голове как таковых не было. Была какая-то поразительная пустота, истоки которой находились где-то в сердце, потому что грудь сдавило словно прессом, и каждый удар главной мышцы в организме отзывался саднящей болью во всем теле.   
\- Пошел вон!- снова повторил Эклз, но видя, что Джаред никак не реагирует на его слова, схватил Джея за кофту и практически дотащил до порога. Он рывком открыл дверь, и та с гулким стуком ударилась об стену.   
\- Проваливай отсюда!  
Дженсен вытолкнул Падалеки на улицу. Тот неуклюже слетел с лестницы и растянулся на земле.   
\- И не показывайся мне на глаза до послезавтра!  
Дверь трейлера с шумом захлопнулась. Джаред осторожно поднялся и сел. Всё - и лицо и одежда были в грязи, так как только час назад кончился дождь, и вся площадка просто тонула в воде. Штаны от неудачного падения порвались, и из дыры выглядывало разбитое колено. Джаред бессмысленным взглядом посмотрел на закрытую дверь трейлера и, подняв руку, попытался стереть грязь с лица. Но у него ничего не вышло, так как руки тоже были перепачканы. Тогда он медленно поднялся с земли, ощущая всю тяжесть и неповоротливость своего тела. Наступив на ногу, Джаред тихонько вскрикнул. Ко всему прочему ему еще удалось подвернуть лодыжку. Он развернулся и потихоньку похромал в сторону своего трейлера, но дойдя до небольшого здания, которое служило складом, Джей прислонился спиной к шершавой стене и медленно сполз вниз. Он откинул голову назад, слегка ударившись о стену, и закусил нижнюю губу. Откуда-то из груди вырвался сдавленный всхлип. Джаред со злостью ударил кулаком по асфальту.   
\- Боже… какой кретин… боже мой… - еле слышно прошептал он. Слезы душили, не давая ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Джаред подтянул к груди колени и уронил на них голову. Его плечи затряслись, но глаза продолжали оставаться сухими. Странная прозрачная пленка так и не исчезла, превращая взгляд в неподвижный и неживой. 

* * * 

Джаред медленно брел по парку, раскидывая носками ботинок листья, валявшиеся на земле. Тусклое октябрьское солнце, пробивалось сквозь ветки деревьев, освещая некоторые участки аллеи. Вокруг царила удивительная тишина и спокойствие, какие бывают только осенью в полупустом парке. Где-то вдалеке закаркала ворона. Её крик будто разрезал прозрачный, холодный воздух, заставив Джареда вздрогнуть и поднять голову вверх. Тусклое, голубое небо глянуло на одинокого прохожего в ответ и поспешило укрыться небольшими, белыми облачками. Где-то в глубине аллеи послышался стук каблучков и женский смех. Падалеки задумчиво посмотрел вперед, потом развернулся и пошел к выходу. Поднялся легкий ветерок, который стал сбрасывать последние листья с деревьев. Те мягко отрывались от веток и с тихим шуршанием падали вниз, кружась в потоках воздуха. В детстве Джареду казалось, что когда падают листья, где-то вдали звучит негромкий, старый вальс. Все знают его мотив, но никто не может вспомнить, кто же автор мелодии. Резной красный листик с черными точечками опустился Джею на плечо. Тот осторожно взял его в руку и, покрутив перед собой, осматривая со всех сторон, присоединил к своему небольшому осеннему букетику, который состоял из разных опавших листьев. Там были полупрозразные желтые, ярко-красные кленовые, небольшие оранжевые листочки, прикрепленные к одной веточке, и один зеленый листок, слегка почерневший по краям. Его Джаред поднял с земли, не потому что он был красивым и хорошо смотрелся в букете, а просто как напоминание, что когда-то было лето. Сейчас создавалось впечатление, что осень вечна и не существует других времен года кроме этой пестрой, холодной красавицы.   
Падалеки еще раз осмотрел букет, проверяя, достаточно ли гармонично в него вписался новый жилец. Убедившись, что всё просто отлично, он удовлетворенно кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. За спиной продолжали шелестеть последние опадающие листья, но Джаред уже вышел за ворота парка и направился обратно на съемочную площадку.  
Через пятнадцать минут он уже стоял у трейлера Дженсена и никак не решался постучать. Букетик из листьев Джей спрятал за спину, понимая, что это просто идиотизм, но может хотя бы заставит Дженни улыбнуться. Большего Джареду было и не нужно. Он поднял руку, чтобы постучать, как неожиданно дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Эклз со спортивной сумкой на плече.   
\- Привет…- немного растерялся Джаред, отходя в сторону, чтобы дать Дженсену место для того, чтобы закрыть дверь и спуститься по лесенке.   
\- Привет,- отозвался Джен, поправляя сумку на плече и засовывая в карман куртки ключи.  
\- Куда-то собрался?- осторожно спросил Падалеки и нервно облизнул губы.   
\- Да. Решил слетать домой на недельку.   
\- Ты уезжаешь?- как бы не веря, проговорил Джаред. В его глазах мелькнуло отчаянье и разочарование.   
\- Всё равно у нас каникулы. Так что я как раз успею немного побыть дома и вернуться к началу съемок,- ответил Эклз, смотря при этом не на собеседника, а куда-то в сторону. Его пальцы теребили замок куртки, то расстегивая, то застегивая. Джаред переступил с ноги на ногу, силясь подобрать слова, и, наконец, сказал:  
\- Я думал, что ты останешься здесь, и мы сможем куда-нибудь сходить. Снова съездить на пляж. Ведь тебе же там понравилось, правда?   
\- Понравилось,- кивнул Дженсен.- Но я уже купил билет. К тому же сестра говорит, что соскучилась и очень хочет со мной пообщаться.  
\- Конечно, конечно… сестра… конечно,- пробормотал Джаред. Он опустил плечи и немного ссутулился, становясь как будто меньше ростом. Его ладонь, сжимавшая букет листьев, вспотела, но он так и не решался достать подарок из-за спины и отдать тому, кому этот самый подарок предназначался.  
\- Ладно, мне пора,- наиграно бодро проговорил Эклз.- Счастливо оставаться, Джей.  
\- Дженни…  
\- Да?  
Дженсен приостановился, но так и не посмотрел на Джареда.   
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты помог мне выбрать дом. Я даже присмотрел парочку очень милых. Один даже находится в десяти минутах ходьбы от того пляжа, на который мы ездили. Представляешь?- робко улыбнулся Джей.  
\- Здорово.   
Губы Дженсена тронула легкая улыбка, но тут же исчезла. Он провел рукой по волосам и тихо проговорил:  
\- Я думаю, ты сам прекрасно справишься с выбором дома. В конце концов, тебе же там жить, Джей.  
И в первый раз за весь разговор Эклз повернул голову и посмотрел на Джареда. Тот стоял немного растрепанный после долгой прогулки, с раскрасневшимися щеками, в расстегнутой бежевой крутке, с красным шарфом, небрежно обмотанным вокруг шеи. В зеленых глазах мелькнуло какое-то сожаление. Дженсен хотел что-то сказать, но как будто в последний момент передумал и, отведя взгляд, произнес:  
\- Пока, Джей. Мне, правда, пора. Увидимся через неделю.  
Он развернулся и быстро зашагал в сторону стоянки. Джаред так и остался стоять около трейлера, смотря вслед удаляющейся фигуре. Его пальцы разжались и яркий, осенний букет с тихим шорохом выпал из руки, разлетаясь по асфальту. Полупрозрачные желтые, ярко-красные кленовые, небольшие оранжевые листочки, прикрепленные к одной веточке, и один зеленый листок, слегка почерневший по краям.


	5. Chapter 5

Джаред поспешно завязал шнурки и обернулся. Сэди и Херли сидели в коридоре и выжидающе смотрели на него.  
\- Нет, сейчас мы гулять не пойдем,- улыбнулся он.- Так что вам придется подождать.  
Как будто поняв его слова, Сэди фыркнула и ушла в гостиную, а Херли остался, изредка бросая на хозяина осуждающие взгляды.   
\- И нечего на меня так смотреть,- возмутился Джей и встал с пола. Он взял скейт, который стоял около стены, и, закинув его на плечо, вышел из дома. Погода на улице стояла нерадужная, самая осенняя. Джаред понимал, что катание на скейте в такой день не лучшая идея, но сидеть дома он больше не мог. К тому же ему ужасно хотелось опробовать новый спортивный снаряд, купленный буквально два дня назад.   
Падалеки направился к своему любимому пляжу, прекрасно зная, что около него есть отличная пешеходная дорожка, по которой частенько катаются роллеры, скейтеры и велосипедисты.   
Холодный и пронизывающий ветер дул откуда-то со стороны залива, и Джаред стал замерзать, так как не потрудился одеть даже куртку, а был только в футболке и толстовке.   
\- Хорошо, хоть джинсы надел, а не бриджи,- усмехнулся он, ставя скейт на ровную поверхность дорожки. Колесики стукнули об асфальт, и доска, прокатившись несколько сантиметров, остановилась.   
\- Вспомнить бы, как это делается,- вздохнул Падалеки и неуверенно поставил одну ногу на ребристую поверхность скейта. Доска слегка наклонилась в одну сторону, потом в другую, реагируя на изменения веса.   
\- Главное - ничего себе не сломать,- пробормотал Джей себе под нос.- Иначе Крипке меня убьет. Съемки начинаются уже завтра.   
Он осторожно оттолкнулся одной ногой от дорожки и поспешно поставил её на доску рядом со второй. Скейт вывернулся из-под него и со стуком отлетел в сторону. Джаред еле удержался на ногах.  
\- Черт!- от души выругался он, но сдаваться не собирался. Джей подошел и перевернул скейт, снова ставя на него ногу. Но на этот раз ближе к середине доски.  
\- Дженни назвал бы меня идиотом…и, пожалуй, был бы прав.   
Джаред снова оттолкнулся, на этот раз гораздо сильнее, и ловко поставил ногу на скейт. Тот лишь немного качнулся, но устоял и послушно покатился по дорожке.   
\- Да! Я сделал это!- радостно провозгласил Падалеки и чуть не навернулся с доски. Но вовремя спустил ногу вниз и всего лишь повторно оттолкнулся, чтобы набрать скорость. Через несколько минут он уже привык к новому средству передвижения и вовсю наслаждался прогулкой. Ветер слегка трепал волосы, но теперь Джаред получал от этого удовольствие. К тому же по пути ему никто не встречался, всё-таки погода не располагала к такого рода прогулкам, и он был единственным, кто пришел покататься в этот день.   
Где-то через двадцать минут Падалеки достиг конца дорожки, и ему пришлось разворачиваться назад.  
\- А теперь домой, кормиться,- сказал Джаред сам себе и улыбнулся.   
Колеса скейта слегка шуршали по ровной дорожке, иногда поскрипывая, когда попадались мелкие камешки. Джей уже перестал следить за дорогой и просто наслаждался быстрой ездой и прекрасным пейзажем, который успел полюбить за время работы здесь. Вдалеке колыхался залив, и порой на его поверхности появлялись маленькие белые клочки пены, но тут же исчезали в глубине. Желтовато-серая полоска песка обрамляла воду, и казалось, что в месте, где пляж соединяется с волнами, пролегла невидимая полоса, разделяющая две стихии.   
Джаред упоенно вдохнул свежий морской воздух и перевел взгляд вниз на дорожку, чтобы проверить, нет ли каких-нибудь препятствий на пути. А они были. Первое, что увидел Джей, это серые кроссовки с синим значком «Reebok», которые были буквально в нескольких шагах впереди него, и стремительно приближались.  
\- Оу…- только и успел сказать Падалеки, врезаясь на полном ходу в человека в серых кроссовках. Скейт с гулким стуком отлетел в сторону и прокатился по асфальту, оставляя на нем две длинные царапины. Сам виновник аварии рухнул бы вниз прямо носом в землю, если бы чьи-то сильные руки не подхватили его под мышки и не удержали практически на весу. Джаред вцепился руками в куртку незнакомца, пытаясь удержаться, так как ноги сейчас казались будто ватными и ненужным грузом болтались где-то позади.   
\- Боже, какой ты тяжелый,- раздался откуда-то сверху до боли знакомый голос.   
Падалеки попытался поднять голову, но это было затруднительно. Он упирался спасителю лбом в грудь, и любое лишнее движение могло привести к тому, что Джаред потеряет равновесие и тогда они оба упадут на землю.  
\- Джей, попытайся встать на ноги. Я не могу тебя так долго держать,- в голосе отчетливо слышалось напряжение. А руки, удерживающие Джареда, начали слегка подрагивать.   
\- Сейчас,- с трудом выдавил Падалеки и попытался нашарить правой ногой опору. К его великому изумлению, это у него получилось. Потом он не спеша подтянул левую ногу. Почувствовав, что стоит обеими ногами на дорожке, Джаред оттолкнулся руками от плеч знакомого незнакомца и, побалансировав несколько секунд, выпрямился в полный рост.   
\- Та-да-а-ам,- неуверенно пропел он.- Привет, Дженни.  
Эклз встряхнул руками, будто разминая их, и ответил:  
\- Привет, недоразумение.   
Джаред расплылся в абсолютно идиотской улыбке и спросил:  
\- Ты уже приехал из дома?  
\- Если не забыл, у нас завтра начинаются рабочие будни. А ты решил, видимо, себя угробить и таким образом увильнуть от работы?   
\- Была такая мысль,- покаялся Падалеки и, отойдя немного в сторону, поднял с земли скейт.- Ну вот… Поцарапал.  
Джаред расстроено опустил уголки рта и нахмурил брови, рассматривая многочисленные повреждения на бывшей когда-то гладкой поверхности доски.   
\- Сам виноват,- наставительно проговорил Дженсен.- Надо смотреть куда едешь.  
\- Я отвлекся-то всего на минутку,- возмутился Падалеки.  
\- Ага, как же. Я иду тебе на встречу уже минут десять, а ты заметил меня только после того, как врезался. И, кстати, отбил мне ногу,- пожаловался Эклз, опуская взгляд на свой кроссовок, на котором виднелась черная царапина, оставленная скейтом.   
Джаред смущенно потупился и в лучших традициях мультфильмов заискивающе шаркнул ногой.   
\- Могу я как-то загладить свою вину?  
\- Можешь,- улыбнулся Дженсен.- Покажи мне свой дом и угости чем-нибудь.   
\- Лимонад или что покрепче?  
\- Лимонад.  
\- Тогда идем,- Падалеки весело улыбнулся и сделал шаг. Но тут же ойкнул и опустился на одно колено.  
\- Что такое?- обеспокоенно спросил Джен, опускаясь рядом с ним на корточки.   
\- Я, кажется, ногу подвернул,- морщась от боли, проговорил неудавшийся скейтер.   
Дженсен хлопнул себя по коленям и громко вздохнул:  
\- Как же мне этого не хватало,- рассмеялся он.- Вставай, помогу дойти до дома. Я так понял, тут не очень далеко.  
\- Не очень,- подтвердил Падалеки, поднимаясь с помощью друга на ноги.  
\- Давай сюда свое транспортное средство.  
Джен отобрал у Джареда скейт и засунул под мышку. Потом осторожно обхватил его за   
талию.  
\- А как ты меня нашел?- поинтересовался Джей.  
\- Всё просто. Если тебя нет дома или на площадке, значит, ты гуляешь где-то у залива. Лучше держись за меня.  
Джей послушно закинул руку Дженсену на плечи, опираясь на него.   
\- Ну, вперед,- скомандовал Эклз. И они потихоньку двинулись по дорожке в сторону дома Джареда. 

* * * 

\- Ваш лимонад, сэр,- улыбнулся Джей, выходя в сад слегка прихрамывая. В его руках был небольшой поднос, на котором было два стакана с напитком и немного печенья. Дженсен, сидевший в удобном плетеном кресле около небольшого столика, поспешно встал и забрал у Джареда поднос.   
\- Спасибо,- сказал Падалеки, с удовольствием усаживаясь в кресло.- Как тебе мой дом?  
\- Очень мило,- отозвался Джен и поднес стакан лимонада ко рту. Джаред невольно проследил за его движением и остановил взгляд на губах, которые осторожно прикоснулись к стакану. Он сглотнул и взял с подноса печеньку, чтоб хоть как-то себя отвлечь.  
\- Как съездил домой?- спросил Джаред, усиленно хрустя печеньем.  
\- Замечательно. Пообщался с семьей, встретился с друзьями, отдохнул. В общем, всё прошло как нельзя лучше.  
\- Я рад.  
\- А ты здесь как?  
\- Тоже хорошо. Уже немного обжился, прикупил кое-какую мебель.  
\- И скейт,- подколол Дженсен и посмотрел на перебинтованную ногу Джея.  
\- И скейт,- усмехнулся собеседник.- Зато было весело.  
\- С этим не поспоришь. Держать твою увесистую тушку на весу чрезвычайно весело.  
\- Зануда!  
\- Идиот!  
Джаред радостно рассмеялся и слегка хлопнул Эклза по плечу.   
\- Ох, не хватало твоей конструктивной критики, Дженни. Ох, не хватало!  
Дженсен тоже улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему стаканом с лимонадом. Падалеки повторил его жест и с удовольствием глотнул прохладный напиток, слегка горчащий на языке. Потом опустил стакан на столик и уставился куда-то в небо. Уже начинали сгущаться сумерки, и небо приобрело сиренево-красный оттенок. Облака потемнели, превращаясь в черные кляксы в закатной выси. Облетевшие ветки деревьев слегка вздрагивали, как будто предчувствовали холод приближающейся ночи.   
Джаред повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на человека, сидящего около него. Лучик уходящего солнца запутался в его коротких волосах, делая их слегка рыжеватыми. Лицо было отстраненным и задумчивым, а на лбу появилась морщинка. В глазах Дженсена уже мелькала ночь, и они стали совсем темные.   
\- Я скучал,- тихо проговорил Джаред.  
\- Что?- вздрогнул Эклз, выныривая из своего созерцательного состояния.   
\- Я сказал, что скучал по тебе,- так же тихо повторил он.  
Дженсен как-то странно посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил, лишь неопределенно кивнул. Джаред смял в кулаке край своей кофты и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, будто собирался прыгнуть в бассейн. Он немного привстал и перегнулся через столик, оказываясь совсем близко к Джену.   
\- Дженни,- позвал Падалеки.  
Дженсен повернул голову и буквально нос к носу столкнулся с Джаредом. В темно-карих глазах затаилась осень и теперь внимательно смотрела оттуда, гипнотизируя Эклза и не давая отвести взгляд. Джей осторожно наклонился и коснулся губ Дженсена. Это было похоже на прикосновение легкого сухого листа, упавшего с ветки. Эклз не отстранился, он застыл, просто неотрывно смотря на Джареда. Падалеки провел пальцем по щеке Дженсена и неожиданно даже для себя сказал:  
\- Я тебя люблю…  
Джен вздрогнул, ресницы взметнулись вверх, а глаза открылись еще шире. Его лицо слегка побледнело, и это было особенно заметно в наступившей темноте. Он поджал губы и вздохнул так, как будто это давалось ему с большим трудом. Джаред боялся даже пошевелиться. Для него эти слова стали таким же сюрпризом, как и для Джена.  
Наконец Эклз прервал затянувшуюся паузу и полушепотом произнес:  
\- Так больше не может продолжаться, Джей. Я пришел, чтобы сказать тебе, что нам надо прекратить все эти визиты друг к другу по ночам, эти прогулки за руки,- на мгновение он закусил нижнюю губу, будто пытаясь придумать формулировку поточнее.- Я много думал об этом, когда был дома. Это кончится плохо, понимаешь. Мы разрушим и нашу жизнь, и карьеру, и этот сериал. Прости, мне очень жаль, но это единственное разумное решение. Надеюсь, мы сможем остаться друзьями.  
Последняя фраза не звучала как вопрос или предложение, а просто как констатация какого-то факта, который по своей сути был не так уж и важен. Скорее, традиционен и необходим в разговорах такого рода.   
\- Мне пора.  
Дженсен поднялся с кресла и отряхнул с себя несуществующую пыль.  
\- Встретимся завтра на съемочной площадке. Спасибо за лимонад.   
Он подошел к Джареду и осторожно сжал его плечо, будто извиняясь за всё. Джаред медленно откинулся в кресле и перевел взгляд на Дженсена. Но тот уже скрылся в доме. Из глубины комнат раздался звук захлопывающейся двери. Джаред как во сне поднял руку и прикоснулся к тому месту, где какие-то секунды назад лежала рука Эклза. Пальцы судорожно сжали мягкую ткань толстовки. Он перевел взгляд на пустое кресло напротив. В саду стало совсем темно. Где-то залаяли соседские собаки, и раздался гул мотора. Джареду показалось, что с кресла поднялась полупрозрачная тень и, подойдя к нему, положила невесомую руку на плечо. Он прикрыл глаза и с трудом выдохнул воздух, который уже начал давить на грудь, заставляя сердце биться чаще. Когда Джей открыл глаза, никакой тени рядом не было, так же как и Дженсена. Он с трудом встал с кресла и пошел в дом. На улице стало холодно, и снова поднялся неугомонный осенний ветер.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ха, малыш Дженс! Неужели это ты?- раздался знакомый голос друга в телефонной трубке.- Как дела? Как жизнь? Как сексуальная жизнь?  
\- Крис, ты можешь заткнуться!- перебил его Эклз.  
Кейн тут же замолчал, услышав в голосе Дженсена какие-то истерические, не свойственные тому нотки.   
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Да.  
\- Дженсен, не пугай меня. Что такое?  
\- Он сказал, что любит меня.  
\- Что?- не понял Кейн.- Кто сказал? Зачем? Когда?  
\- Он, сегодня, мне. И почем я знаю зачем!  
\- Так,- постарался как можно спокойней произнести Крис, чувствуя, что Эклз на взводе и вот-вот взорвется. А если это произойдет, то его непременно зацепит взрывной волной.  
\- Ты виделся с Джаредом. Я правильно понимаю?  
\- Да.  
\- И он сказал, что любит тебя.  
\- Да.  
\- Мои поздравления, чувак!  
В трубке наступило молчание. Кейн занервничал, и какие-то нехорошие догадки стали лезть в голову. Он осторожно спросил:  
\- Дженс, что ты ему сказал?  
Снова тишина в ответ, лишь рваное дыхание на том конце провода.  
\- Дженсен,- с угрозой в голосе повторил Кейн.- Что ты ему сказал на это?  
\- Нам не надо больше встречаться. И под словом встречаться я имел в виду спать вместе.   
\- Бля…- только и смог выдать Крис.   
Теперь на другом конце провода повисло молчание.  
\- Крис?- осторожно позвал Дженсен.  
\- Подожди…- донеслось откуда-то издалека. Потом раздался звон стакана и характерный звук, когда в этот самый стакан что-то наливают из бутылки.   
\- Кристиан??  
\- Значит, так… Ты сказал человеку, с которым спишь уже год и проводишь кучу времени вместе, что вам надо всё прекратить?  
\- Да.  
\- После того, как он признался, что любит тебя?  
\- Да,- с трудом выдавил Дженсен.  
\- Ты урод, Эклз!!- взорвался Крис.- Какого хрена ты творишь?! Ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь, хоть иногда?!  
\- Но…  
\- Заткнись!! Черт, да этот парень терпел тебя всё это время и ни разу… Слышишь ты, эгоистичный ублюдок, ни разу тебя не послал!   
\- Не ори на меня!  
\- Нет, я буду на тебя орать! Я бы понял, если бы ты его терпеть не мог или если бы это был тупой перепихон по пьяни пару раз. Но ты спал с ним чуть ли не каждую ночь! В течении гребаного года!  
\- Формально не спал,- успел вставить реплику Эклз.  
\- Ах, простите, ваше величество! Это выше твоего достоинства засыпать с ним в одной кровати!   
\- Крис, хватит,- холодно сказал Дженсен, сжимая в руке трубку так, что она жалобно затрещала.  
\- Хватит?- издевательски осведомился Кейн.- Я еще и не начинал.   
\- Я ему всегда говорил, что эти отношения несерьезны!  
\- Бля…- снова выдохнул Крис.- Всё, Дженсен, я не хочу сейчас с тобой разговаривать.  
\- Крис…  
\- Нет. Не надо. И лучше не звони мне в ближайшие дни.  
В телефоне раздались короткие гудки. Дженсен какое-то время неподвижно сидел на кровати, потом его лицо исказила гримаса гнева, и он со всей силы швырнул трубку в стену. Раздался треск, и осколки пластика брызнули в разные стороны.   
\- Проклятье,- процедил Эклз сквозь зубы и откинулся на кровать, чувствуя, как она пружинит под ним. Он сжал руками виски и зажмурил глаза так, что поплыли радужные круги.   
Завтра ему было рано вставать, но спать абсолютно не хотелось. Зато хотелось что-нибудь сломать или набить кому-нибудь морду. Но вместо того, чтобы отправиться в ближайший бар и удовлетворить свои порывы, он встал с кровати, вытащил из шкафа упаковку со снотворным и закинул несколько штук в рот. Потом сходил умыться и, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать, завернувшись в теплое одеяло, потому что в трейлере было достаточно холодно. А вставать и включать отопление не было никакого желания. Дженсен протянул руку и выключил свет. Всё погрузилось в темноту. Где-то на улице завывал ветер и ветки ближайшего к трейлеру дерева, покачиваясь, задевали стену, и создавалось впечатление, что кто-то стучится.  
\- Там никого нет, никого нет…- шептал Дженсен, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло.  
Он так и уснул, съежившись под одеялом, в ожидании того, что вот-вот услышит знакомый до боли стук в дверь. 

* * * 

\- Чад…  
\- Привет, Джей,- радостно воскликнула телефонная трубка.- Как делишки?  
\- Я его люблю,- без всяких объяснений и предысторий заявил Джаред.  
В трубке что-то хрюкнуло, пискнуло, и только потом раздался приглушенный голос Мюррея.  
\- Кого любишь?  
\- Дженни,- лаконично ответил Падалеки.  
\- У тебя новая подружка?- затупил Чад, пытаясь определить по шкале от одного до десяти насколько сейчас плохо его другу.   
\- Не смешно,- лишенным всяких эмоций голосом ответил Джей.- Ты же знаешь, что Дженни – это далеко не девушка.  
\- Знаю…- почему-то очень тихо сказал Чад.- Я просто подумал, вдруг…   
\- Нет.  
\- Что нет?  
\- Просто никаких вдруг.  
\- Джаред.  
\- Прости, что позвонил и оторвал от дел.  
\- Джей, постой!- испуганно выкрикнул Мюррей, понимая, что сказал очередную глупость.  
\- Пока, Чад. Созвонимся.  
\- Джаред, не бросай…  
Трубка прощально пискнула, прерывая Чада на полуслове, и отключилась. Джаред поднял глаза на Сэди, сидевшую напротив него на полу. В темноте комнаты её глаза отсвечивали желто-зеленым.   
\- Вот мы и снова одни, малышка,- пробормотал Джей, откладывая телефон в сторону и укладываясь с ногами на диван. Он стянул старенький плед, который висел на спинке, и укрыл им ноги. Одну из диванных подушек Джаред подтащил к себе и подложил под голову. Сэди подошла к хозяину и, лизнув его руку, улеглась около диван, будто решила охранять его от плохих снов и возможных недоброжелателей. Откуда-то с кухни пришел Херли и устроился около Сэди. Собаки дружно опустили головы на лапы и затихли, изредка шевеля ушами, когда с улицы раздавались какие-нибудь звуки.   
\- Спокойной ночи!- тихо сказал Джаред и засунул руку под подушку, чтобы было удобней лежать. Сейчас он даже не вспомнил о том, что где-то наверху у него есть нормальная двуспальная кровать, о которой так мечтал.   
Просто в голове крутилась мысль о том, что есть ли смысл спать одному на кровати, которая предназначена для двоих.


	7. Chapter 7

Вилка неприятно царапала по дну тарелки, и некоторые люди в столовой начали на него оглядываться. Но Джаред не замечал ни их пристального внимания к своей персоне, ни раздражающего звука. Он просто сидел, уставившись на стакан колы, и думал… А вообще, ни о чем он не думал. Откуда-то со стороны съемочной площадки доносились крики людей, которые подготавливали место для следующего дубля. Если прислушаться, то можно было различить вопли Крипке, который умудрялся влезть абсолютно везде. Даже туда, куда его никто не звал. Где-то совсем рядом прорычал мотор Импалы и знакомо скрипнули тормоза.  
Джаред продолжал бессмысленное ковыряние вилкой. Еда давно была разбросана по тарелке так, что в центре остался пустой круг. А один кусочек картошки перевалился через край и теперь одиноко лежал на столе.   
Мимо его столика проходили люди. Кто-то приходил перекусить, кто-то уже закончил ланч, а кто-то просто зашел, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда, вот уже час сидящего около полной тарелки. Но никто не осмеливался подойти и заговорить с ним. Будто он был защищен каким-то непроницаемым куполом и любой, кто попробует подойти ближе, чем на пять шагов, будет мгновенно уничтожен.   
Падалеки наконец бросил вилку, она со звоном упала на стол. Рука как во сне потянулась к стакану с напитком. Но тут совсем близко раздался голос, от которого Джаред вздрогнул и рука, тянущаяся за колой, зависла в воздухе.  
\- Привет, белый герой.  
Падалеки, не веря своим ушам, поднял голову. Его глаза широко распахнулись от удивления, и даже рот слегка приоткрылся. Перед ним стоял Дженсен в бежевой ковбойской шляпе, с кольтом в руках и сияющей улыбкой во всё лицо.   
\- Решил отдохнуть в местном салуне?- продолжил Эклз, добавляя какой-то медлительности в голос. Он слегка повел плечами и неторопливо, вразвалочку подошел к столу. Джаред встряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать видение. Ему закралась мысль по поводу сумасшествия, потому что Джен в роли ковбоя – это как-то слишком.   
Но ковбой-Дженсен никуда не исчез, а лишь подошел вплотную и, наклонившись над столом, осведомился:  
\- Я присяду рядом?  
И, не дождавшись ответа, плюхнулся на соседний стул. Для полноты образа ему только не хватало тростинки в зубах да ковбойских сапог со шпорами вместо ботинок Дина.   
\- Ты будто воды в рот набрал, белый герой? У нас на западе ценят молчание, но когда тебе задают вопрос - лучше отвечать.  
Он щелкнул ногтем по вилке, лежащей у локтя Джареда, и та отлетела на самый край стола. Падалеки перевел недоуменный взгляд на звякнувший предмет, потом обратно на Дженсена. Тот вздохнул, положил на стол кольт и, сняв шляпу, взъерошил и без того торчавшие в разные стороны волосы.  
\- Джей, скажи что-нибудь. Пожалуйста,- тихо попросил Эклз.  
Падалеки пожал плечами, протянул руку и взял отлетевшую в сторону вилку. Несколько секунд покрутил её в пальцах, только потом ответил:  
\- А что тебе сказать?  
\- Уже сказал,- робко улыбнулся Дженсен и кинул шляпу поверх пистолета.- Ты молчишь уже неделю. Крипке это жутко бесит, Джеф разводит руками, персонал начинает шептаться о том, что у тебя что-то не в порядке с головой… Им бы только посплетничать… а я… я беспокоюсь за тебя, Джей.   
Джаред удивленно вскинул брови. На его губах появилась кривая ухмылка, а в потухших глазах мелькнул странный огонек.  
\- Может, они не так уж неправы,- неторопливо проговорил он.  
\- Кто?- не понял Дженсен.   
\- Все. Наверное, у меня действительно что-то с головой.  
\- Не говори глупости. Всё у тебя в порядке,- решительно тряхнул головой Эклз.  
\- Зря ты так… Все признаки умственного расстройства налицо,- невозмутимо парировал Падалеки.  
Дженсен изумленно уставился на него, пытаясь понять, зачем Джаред такое говорит. А тот продолжал:  
\- Объект: молчалив, не идёт на контакт, пассивен, не реагирует на внешние раздражители. Плюс потеря аппетита и интереса ко всему происходящему. Это же явные признаки психического расстройства.  
\- Джей… пожалуйста, не надо,- еле слышно произнес Джен.   
Падалеки внимательно посмотрел в его глаза, собираясь сделать какое-нибудь саркастичное замечание, и пораженно замер. Он увидел – боль. Настоящую, мучительную. Ту, которую видел каждый день в зеркале. Которую пытался заглушить все эти дни, но безрезультатно. Она мелькнула желтым пятном и пропала, затянутая болотной зеленью. Дженсен будто почувствовал его замешательство. Он опустил глаза и тихо попросил:  
\- Джаред, я понимаю, что поступил, как последняя сволочь… Нет, даже хуже. Но мы не можем позволить всему этому уничтожить нашу работу. Этот сериал – наш шанс сделать себе имя в кино, шанс снятся в сотнях других фильмах. Шанс достигнуть того, о чем мы так мечтали. Помнишь, ты говорил, как бы тебе хотелось идти по красной дорожке. Со всех сторон вспышки фотоаппаратов, крики поклонников, а впереди просторный зал, где проходит вручение наград. И Аль Пачино объявит твое имя в номинации «Самый лучший драматический актер» и вручит тебе Оскар. А ты будешь стоять на сцене в черном фраке, не зная, что сказать, и зал будет аплодировать тебе. Ты скажешь только спасибо и улыбнешься всем той улыбкой, которая способна зажечь звезды, и тоже станешь звездой. Ведь ты же так хотел этого, Джей! Неужели ты позволишь своей мечте исчезнуть, лопнуть, как мыльному пузырю?  
Дженсен замолчал. Его лицо слегка побледнело, лишь на скулах появились яркие красные пятна, будто гример переборщил с румянами. Джаред пристально смотрел на него, пытаясь запомнить каждую деталь: чуть загорелую кожу, нос с веснушками, опущенные ресницы, растрепанные волосы, сжатые в замок пальцы, напряженные плечи, чуть подрагивающие уголки губ, кулон, болтающийся на шее, заляпанную чем-то черную футболку. Столько всего, чтобы Джаред навеки хотел сохранить в памяти, не забыть ничего. Он помнил свои смешные рассуждения по поводу будущего и статуэтки Оскара. Помнил, что говорил всё это, когда они с Дженсеном, держась за руки, гуляли по пустому пляжу. Помнил, как Дженни смеялся над его наивными речами, но сказал, что всё так и будет, потому что Джаред замечательный актер.  
А главное - он знал, что на красной дорожке хочет видеть рядом с собой Дженсена. Что хочет стоять на сцене и смотреть в зал на Дженсена, что хочет говорить «спасибо» не какому-то гипотетическому богу, а Дженсену.   
Джаред поднялся со стула, Эклз тут же вскочил следом, чуть не перевернув стол. Зеленые глаза с надеждой смотрели на него. Падалеки взял со стола ковбойскую шляпу и одним движением надел её себе на голову. К его удивлению, она пришлась в пору. Он коснулся пальцем края шляпы и, улыбнувшись, нараспев произнес:  
\- Show time!  
Дженсен облегченно вздохнул и рассмеялся. Очень отчетливо Джаред понял, что всё это время безумно скучал по этому смеху.   
\- Теперь в путь, белый герой?- подмигнув ему, сказал Эклз, смешно коверкая слова.- Я могу подвезти тебя до прерий на своем черном мустанге.   
Джен кивнул головой в сторону припаркованной у входа Импалы. Падалеки взял со стола кольт и, картинно покрутив его на пальце, засунул себе за пояс джинсов.   
\- Веди, но помни: если я не доберусь до места, я продырявлю твою пустую голову.   
\- Ни к чему угрозы, белый герой. Команчи выполняют свои обещания.   
Дженсен широко улыбнулся и, развернувшись, зашагал к машине. Джаред какое-то время просто стоял, наблюдая за такой знакомой походкой, потом тяжело вздохнул, будто бы что-то давило ему на грудь, и направился вслед за человеком, с которым хотел идти рядом всю свою дальнейшую жизнь.


	8. Chapter 8

Чад в нерешительности потоптался у порога, перебрасывая гитару из руки в руку, прежде чем нажал кнопку звонка. Тут же раздался громкий лай собак и чьи-то быстрые шаги. Дверь резко распахнулась, и Мюррей непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. На пороге стоял растрепанный Джаред, весь перемазанный мукой и каким-то джемом, от него пахло выпечкой и лимонадом.   
\- Привет,- неуверенно произнес Чад, смерив друга скептическим взглядом.   
\- Привет, привет,- немного рассеянно отозвался Падалеки и почесал лоб пальцем, который был испачкан в муке, от чего на лбу осталась белая полоса.  
\- Эм…- начал было Мюррей, но Джаред уже увидел гитару в его руках и радостно улыбнулся.  
\- Принес!  
\- Конечно. Ты же просил.  
\- Спасибо, Чад,- весело воскликнул Падалеки и хлопнул друга по плечу. Мюррей вздохнул, теперь футболка была безвозвратно испорчена.   
\- Джей, зачем тебе гитара?- поинтересовался он, пытаясь хоть как-то отряхнуть муку и стереть джем с плеча.  
\- Как зачем?- в свою очередь удивился Джаред.- Играть.  
\- А ты умеешь?- не поверил Чад. Он давно был знаком с Падалеки, но ни разу не видел, чтобы тот играл на гитаре. Пел несколько раз – это да. И даже пару раз вполне прилично, но чтобы играть… Мюррей испытующе посмотрел на друга, который выглядел как ребенок, которого мама пустила на кухню, чтобы помочь, но вместо этого негодник сам стал похож на пирог.   
\- Ты никогда не спрашивал, умею или нет,- пожал плечами Джаред и забрал у Чада гитару.   
\- Умеешь?  
\- Да. Херли, фу!  
В щель между дверным косяком и ногой Джея просунулась собачья морда и с интересом повела носом.  
\- Здорово, малыш,- улыбнулся Мюррей и потрепал пса по голове.- Какой он всё-таки красавец!  
\- Весь в меня,- хохотнул Падалеки, запихивая собаку обратно в дом. Херли посопротивлялся для виду, но он уже узнал, кто там стоит на пороге, и мог со спокойной душой вернуться в комнату.   
Чад, улыбаясь, наблюдал за этой картиной, а потом спросил:  
\- Я могу зайти?  
\- Прости, друг, не сегодня. Я жду гостей,- виновато признался Джаред.- Может в другой раз.  
\- Без проблем,- легко согласился Мюррей.- А кого ждешь?  
\- Да так…- замялся Падалеки и начал вытирать грязные руки о домашние штаны.  
\- Дженсен?- прищурившись, предположил Чад.  
Джей молча кивнул, делая вид, что занят поисками места для гитары. На самом деле, он пытался поставить её в коридоре, но она почему-то не хотела ставиться, а норовила упасть на пол. Чад покачал головой, сделал шаг вперед, решительно забирая у друга гитару и ставя её в угол.  
\- Спасибо,- пробормотал Джаред.  
\- Джей,- устало произнес Мюррей.- Разве вы с Дженсеном не всё решили?  
\- Он просто придет в гости… На пирог. Ничего такого.  
\- Ну конечно,- иронично сощурился Чад.- То-то ты весь на нервах. Ты хоть видел, на кого похож? Весь в муке и джеме.  
\- Что, правда?!- встрепенулся Падалеки и кинулся к зеркалу, висевшему в коридоре.- О черт!  
\- Значит, просто в гости… Ага,- прокомментировал Чад, наблюдая за бесплодными попытками Джареда привести себя в порядок.- Джей, я тебя прошу, не делай только глупостей.  
\- И не собирался,- буркнул в ответ Падалеки.- И вообще, Чад, тебе уже пора. Мне надо еще принять душ и убрать кухню. Или сначала убрать кухню, а потом принять душ…  
Джаред замер, задумавшись над этой проблемой.  
\- О господи,- простонал Мюррей и пошел по дорожке к припаркованной машине. Где-то на полпути он остановился и, обернувшись, крикнул:  
\- Джей, пообещай, что всё будет хорошо!  
\- Будет!- откликнулся Джаред и помахал другу на прощанье. Дверь захлопнулась, и Чад остался на дорожке один.  
\- Ох, Джаред, хотел бы я быть в этом уверен.  
Он засунул руки в карманы, нащупал ключи и продолжил свой путь к машине. 

* * *

Джаред еще никогда не чувствовал себя глупее. Он сидел на диване и нервно теребил верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Где-то на кухне остывал пирог, который он испек сам часа четыре назад, и в холодильнике, превращаясь в лед, стоял лимонад. Новая голубая рубашка почему-то ужасно сковывала движения, и Падалеки то и дело одергивал её или поправлял рукава, закатанные до локтя. Сэди и Херли, которые поначалу составляли ему компанию, ушли куда-то наверх. Возможно, им просто захотелось поваляться на кровати в отсутствие хозяина. На улице уже стемнело, и в комнате стало неуютно. Джаред протянул руку и включил торшер, стоящий около дивана. Тот вспыхнул, разгоняя темноту и отбрасывая отблески на стены. Блики света легли на ровную, лакированную поверхность гитары; Джаред коснулся пальцем струны, та издала тихий, вибрирующий звук, который какое-то время скитался по комнате из угла в угол, а потом исчез. Снова наступила тишина.   
Телефонный звонок раздался так неожиданно, что Падалеки дернулся, задев рукой гитару, и та со стуком упала на пол. Телефон продолжал звенеть. Джаред поспешно схватил трубку и попутно снес тарелку с виноградом, который тут же раскатился по комнате.   
\- Да!- практически прокричал он в динамик.- Что? Но… - голос стал тише.- Конечно, конечно… понимаю,- голос превращался в еле слышный шепот.- Какие могут быть обиды? О чем ты?... Нет, всё в порядке,- шепот таял в тишине комнаты.- Хорошо. Пока, Дженни.  
Кнопка отбоя пискнула прежде, чем раздались короткие гудки. Джаред осторожно положил телефон рядом с собой на диван. Не торопясь, он расстегнул пуговицы рубашки, снял её и, скомкав, бросил в угол. Оставшись в белой футболке, Джей потянулся, будто бы хотел размять затекшие мышцы. Он наклонился и поднял с пола гитару, бережно устраивая её у себя на колене. Одну ногу подогнул под себя, другую слегка вытянул вперед, чтобы было удобнее сидеть. Пальцы немного неуверенно прошлись по струнам, от чего гитара издала какой-то жалобный, скулящий звук.   
Джаред вздрогнул и поежился от этого. Он слегка наклонился над гитарой и снова провел пальцем по струнам. На этот раз получилось более мелодично. Послышался стук когтей по полу, и в комнату вошла Сэди. Она заинтересованно посмотрела на хозяина и пошла в угол, где удобно улеглась на скомканной голубой рубашке.   
Джаред только усмехнулся и произнес:  
\- Вот и слушатель.  
Он сделал еще несколько пробных аккордов и, наконец, заиграл. Музыка была тихая и печальная, под стать холодному, осеннему вечеру, что безраздельно царствовал за окном. Голос Джареда звучал как-то непривычно плавно и печально, заполняя пустоту комнаты.  
Слетают на плечи  
Обрывки несказанных слов.   
Банален и вечен  
Сюжет, к сожаленью, не нов.  
Так единодушно  
Над этим смеется свет,  
Джаред замер, будто вслушиваясь в эхо своего голоса. И следующие две строчки не пропел, а прошептал:  
Ты мне очень нужен,  
А я тебе вовсе нет.  
Сэди подняла голову и посмотрела на поникшего хозяина, который осторожно перебирал струны, продолжая петь:  
Искусство притворства  
С досады постиг я давно,  
Ведь это так просто  
Смеяться, когда не смешно.  
И вместо проклятий  
Придумать приветствий вязь  
При виде объятий,  
Осколками слез давясь.  
Пальцы сильнее ударили по струнам, задавая ритм. Голос стал громче, каждое слово превращалось в удар, отлетая от стен и разбиваясь о темные стекла окон.   
Сердце бьется  
Словно в клетке мышь,  
Лезет в уши тишина,  
Полночь рвется,  
Рядом ты стоишь  
Словно призрак из плохого сна.  
Музыка резко смолкла, оставив в воздухе легкое послевкусие звона струн. Сэди осторожно поднялась с пола и, взяв в зубы рубашку, на которой лежала, вышла за дверь. Молодой человек даже не обратил на это внимания. Он лишь набрал воздуху в легкие и тихо запел, пробегая пальцами по струнам, но не касаясь их.   
Вот спрятаться мне бы  
И сердце закрыть на засов,  
Уставилось небо  
Глазами испуганных сов,  
И время, не кости,  
Я в злобе иду ломать.  
Тягуче зазвучал низкий аккорд, дополняя совсем стихший голос.  
Я жду тебя в гости,  
А ты не придешь опять… *****  
Какое-то время в комнате стоял легкий гул. Джаред подушечками пальцев ощущал еле уловимую вибрацию, которая исходила от струн. Его губы дрогнули, повторяя последнюю строчку:  
\- А ты не придешь опять…

* * * 

-… Извини еще раз. Пока, Джей.  
Дженсен захлопнул крышку телефона и кинул его на заднее сиденье машины. Где-то впереди виднелся слабый свет в окне, пробивающийся из-за опущенных штор. Дом Джареда казался со стороны тихим и темным. Он будто бы погрузился в ночь, в отличие от других домов, которые светились приветливым, уютным светом люстр.   
Эклз повернул ключ в зажигании. Тут же послушно заурчал мотор и, мигнув, включились фары. Он осторожно сдал назад и развернул машину. В зеркале заднего вида всё еще отчетливо был виден дом Джареда. Только теперь единственный источник света, который хоть как-то оживлял черную махину, тоже погас.   
Дженсен изо всех сил сжал руль автомобиля, чувствуя, как кожаная обшивка врезается в ладони. Его плечи дрогнули, будто по ним прошла судорога. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять рвущееся из груди сердце. Щеки горели как от высокой температуры, а голова слегка кружилась.   
Как во сне, Джен нажал на педаль газа, и машина тронулась с места. Дорога неспешно потекла навстречу, а спидометр показывал всего десять миль в час. Дом Джареда, словно по волшебству, отодвигался всё дальше и дальше. А Дженсен всё смотрел в зеркало не в силах оторвать взгляд. Его абсолютно не волновали машины, которые могут выехать ему на встречу, одинокие прохожие, которым вздумается выйти на дорогу. Его не волновало ничего.   
Он просто ехал всё дальше и дальше, всё быстрее и быстрее…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Канцлер Ги "Баллада".


	9. Chapter 9

Тлеющий огонек вспыхнул в предрассветной тьме. Джаред глубоко затянулся и задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как горький дым щекочет горло в попытке вырваться наружу. И только когда перед глазами начали плыть круги от нехватки кислорода, он выдохнул. Ему показалось, что вместе с дымом из головы выходят все мысли, все заботы и проблемы. Свежий утренний воздух проникал под одежду, остужая кожу и заставляя застегнуть куртку. Откуда-то издалека донеслись голоса – съемочная группа готовится начать рабочий день.   
Джаред еще раз глубоко затянулся, и сигарета стала короче чуть ли не на треть. Порой полезно иметь друзей, которые по дешевке готовы сбыть косячок - другой. Падалеки с наслаждением ощутил, как расслабляются мышцы, как уходит напряжение и становится легко-легко - можно подумать, что если он сейчас подпрыгнет, то непременно взлетит в тусклое осеннее небо.   
Голоса начали звучать всё громче и громче. Джаред поднял голову и прислушался. Теперь с площадки раздавались истеричные женские крики, и вроде бы угадывался командный голос Моргана, который приказывал не паниковать. Потом был оглушающий грохот - такой, что Джаред присел и закрыл уши руками. Какое-то время он мерно покачивался, сидя на корточках, потом чувство равновесия его подвело, и Падалеки уселся на землю, привалившись спиной к стене. Люди на площадке продолжали кричать.  
\- Что же там, черт побери, происходит? Может, начали снимать?- пробормотал Джей и попытался встать, но у него ничего не вышло. Перед глазами всё плыло, а окружающий мир затеял водить хоровод.   
\- Зараза…- сдавленно сказал Джаред, теснее прижимаясь к стене, как к единственной опоре и статичной точке в этом обезумевшем пространстве.   
Неожиданно из этого пестрого водоворота к нему начала приближаться черная точка. Всё ближе и ближе, всё четче и четче. И вот, наконец, она превратилась в Джеффа, который подбежал к нему и буквально рухнул на колени около него, пытаясь отдышаться.   
\- Что происходит?- медленно проговорил Джаред. Свой собственный голос казался ему чужим и звучал откуда-то со стороны со странным металлическим призвуком.   
\- Джей… там, там…- задыхаясь, начал Морган, потом неожиданно сник и четко сказал.- Там Дженсен… на него упала балка от декораций.   
Он замолчал, опустив взгляд. Наступившая тишина ударила по ушам в сто раз сильнее, чем суматоха, царящая до этого. Глаза Джареда сделались стеклянными, а губы с трудом выговорили слова:  
\- Скорую вызвали?...  
\- Она не нужна…- спокойно ответил Джеффри и, поднявшись на ноги, быстро скрылся за углом.   
Какое-то мгновение Джаред сидел на земле, не двигаясь.   
\- Джее-е-е-н!!!  
Казалось, что крик вырвался не изо рта, а из грудной клетки, разорвав ребра и кожу, выворотив всё так, что стало видно сердце. Руки судорожно стали хвататься за стену, пытаясь поднять громоздкое и неповоротливое тело. Но потные ладони с негнущимися пальцами скользили по гладкой поверхности. Ноги неуклюже загребали землю, оставляя глубокие борозды. Тело трясло как в лихорадке, а по лицу ручьями стекал пот.   
\- Нетнетнетнетнетнетнетнет…- повторяли губы, не давая возможности вздохнуть.   
\- ДженниДженниДженниДженниДженни…- кричали глаза.   
Стена перестала быть опорой и с легкостью вывернулась из-под спины, скрываясь в странном тумане. Тут же сзади появилась земля, сковывая руки и удерживая ноги. Джаред забился, изгибаясь всем телом, чуть ли не выворачивая суставы – делая всё, чтобы освободиться и броситься к Нему. Ведь Он там один, на промерзлой, голой земле, придавленный тяжестью этой чертовой балки! Вокруг толпятся люди, которые больше не могут сделать ничего. Джаред до крови закусил губу и рванулся вверх, выгнувшись дугой, пытаясь сбросить невидимые оковы. Но земля надежно держала свою жертву, и он рухнул назад, больно ударившись позвоночником. Таким жалким и никчемным Падалеки не чувствовал себя еще никогда. В бессильной ярости он зажмурил глаза и просто закричал.  
И тут же какая-то сила схватила его за плечи и одним рывком поставила на ноги. «Наверное, это бог»,- пронеслось в затуманенном болью утраты сознании. Его снова прижали к стене, и чей-то голос заорал буквально ему в ухо:  
\- Джей, очнись!! Да очнись же ты, придурок!! Что ты опять сделал, идиот?!! Боже мой! Джаред, ну же!! Открой глаза!  
Правую щеку словно обожгло огнем, потом левую, потом снова правую, левую, правую…  
\- Джей!!!  
Джаред судорожно вздохнул и распахнул глаза, готовый увидеть всё, только не эту умопомрачительную зелень родных глаз.   
\- Бля…- облегченно выдохнул Эклз, прекращая хлестать Джея по щекам.- Ты меня слышишь? Скажи хоть что-нибудь?  
\- Дженни,- пролепетал Падалеки, и на его губах заиграла ласковая полуулыбка пятилетнего ребенка.  
\- Джаред, ты хоть изредка соображаешь что творишь? Где ты взял эту траву?- зло спросил Дженсен, подсовывая другу под нос потухший окурок.- Съемки через час начнутся. Где ты это взял?  
\- Ик?..- выразительно вырвалось у Джареда. Он неуклюже развел руками и запутался пальцами в куртке Джена, и тут же начал сосредоточенно их выпутывать.  
\- Я не доживу до конца сезона,- устало выдохнул Эклз, помогая Джею с его проблемой.- Ты в состоянии идти?  
\- Ммм…- согласно откликнулся Падалки и попытался сделать шаг вперед. Получилось довольно неуверенно. К тому же, его постоянно заносило в сторону. Дженсен поспешил подхватить Джея и крепко обнял его за плечи.  
\- Быстро пошли ко мне в трейлер, я сварю тебе крепкий-прекрепкий эспрессо. Надо привести тебя в подобие порядка.  
\- Дженни, ты жив,- радостно пробормотал Джаред, обхватывая Эклза одной рукой за талию.- А я думал, думал, что ты…  
Он всхлипнул, чувствуя, что страшные слова застревают где-то в горле.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, Джей. Всё хорошо,- успокаивающе проговорил Дженсен, поглаживая кончиками пальцев щеку Джареда.- Тебе нельзя курить. Вообще нельзя!  
\- Я так тебя люблю… Так люблю,- продолжал бормотать себе под нос Падалеки, пока Джен тащил его к трейлеру.   
\- Что-то частенько ты на мне ездишь,- усмехнулся Эклз, открывая дверь трейлера и с трудом протаскивая друга внутрь.- Осторожней садись.  
Он сгрузил Джареда на диван.  
\- Порядок?- спросил Эклз, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Джея.- Сейчас сварю кофе.  
Дженсен наклонился и нежно поцеловал Джареда в висок. Тот удовлетворенно что-то мурлыкнул и откинулся на спинку дивана.   
\- Никогда так больше не делай…- прошептал Джен, развернулся и пошел в сторону кухни.  
\- Не буду…- прошептали пересохшие губы Джареда.  
\- _Люблю…_ \- прокричали вслед чайно-карие глаза.


	10. Chapter 10

Море потемнело, став темно-зеленым от поднявшихся со дна водорослей. Джаред устало вздохнул и отвел взгляд, чтобы этот пронзительный цвет перестал постоянно напоминать о том, кого он так хотел забыть хотя бы на время. Читать абсолютно не хотелось и книжка, взятая с собой, сиротливо лежала рядом на песке. Джей грустно посмотрел на потрескавшийся переплет и слегка пожелтевшие с краю страницы, нежно провел пальцем по обложке, будто чесал за ухом кого-то из своих собак. Потом скользнул рукой по песку, ощущая, как холодные песчинки просачиваются между пальцами. Сидеть на земле было, мягко говоря, прохладно, но Падалеки было всё равно. Он постелил свою старую синюю куртку, и теперь остался в одном толстом вязаном свитере и шарфе, которые пока спасали от ветра и промозглой декабрьской погоды. Снег почему-то еще не выпал, хотя до Рождества оставалось недели две от силы. Поэтому всё вокруг казалось пасмурным и унылым. Облетевшие деревья напоминали руки скелетов, тянущиеся из-под земли, пляж превратился в безлюдное место, где всегда царили сумерки, а море из прозрачно-бирюзового зеркала как-то незаметно стало темно-зеленой бездной.   
Джаред подтянул ноги к груди и положил голову на колени. Его рука всё еще непроизвольно просеивала морской песок, будто пытаясь отыскать золотой самородок. Он прикрыл глаза и подставил лицо легкому ветру, дующему с залива. Порывы были уже колкими и обжигающими, совсем не похожими на те плавно-осенние, которые так радовали в октябре. Вокруг было абсолютно тихо, только размеренный плеск волн и шуршание песка, перекатываемого ветром.   
Джаред наклонил голову, утыкаясь лбом в колени, и стал прислушиваться к себе. Ровный стук сердца пробился сквозь тишину и теперь ритмично отстукивал время, как старые настенные часы в доме семьи Падалеки. Впервые за долгое время Джею удалось отключиться от всего, что с ним происходит, и ни о чем не думать. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь ощутить свободу и покой. Но вдох, такой плавный и глубокий, превратился в рваный и тяжелый на выдохе.   
Джаред грустно усмехнулся и сильнее вжался лбом в колено. Тут он услышал, что к неспешному плеску воды прибавился равномерный скрип песка, как будто кто-то шел по пляжу, всё ближе и ближе. Правда поворачиваться и смотреть на случайного прохожего не было никакого желания. «Только бы он меня не узнал. А то вдруг начнет просить автограф»,- взмолился про себя Падалеки и постарался опустить плечи и голову еще ниже, чтобы на него не обратили внимания. Но шаги неумолимо приближались и наконец остановились где-то совсем рядом. Порыв ветра, дунувший откуда-то справа, принес с собой знакомый аромат парфюма. Джаред втянул носом воздух и прежде, чем успел открыть глаза и повернуть голову, сверху раздался голос:  
\- Не знал, что ты любишь читать.  
\- Ты никогда меня не спрашивал об этом,- ответил Падалеки и всё-таки открыл глаза и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на человека, чьи глаза были цвета декабрьского моря.   
\- Тогда спрашиваю: ты любишь читать?  
\- Люблю.  
Дженсен опустился рядом с ним на корточки и поднял книгу, лежавшую на песке. Повертел её в руках, внимательно разглядывая черную обложку, потом наугад открыл страницу и что-то прочел, беззвучно проговорив про себя.   
\- Русская литература…- слегка улыбнувшись сказал Эклз.- Интересный выбор.  
\- Как ты меня нашел?- спросил Джаред, меняя тему разговора. К тому же, ему действительно было любопытно, как Джен всегда умудряется находить его везде, где бы он ни был.   
\- Ты как ребенок, Джей. Когда тебе страшно или плохо, убегаешь в свой домик на дереве, чтобы спрятаться от всего мира. Но так как у тебя нет домика на дереве в Канаде, я решил, что ты можешь быть на своем любимом пляже, раз больше тебя нигде нет,- со вздохом сказал Дженсен и отложил книгу в сторону.   
\- Хм…- отозвался Падалеки и перевел взгляд на море, но оно снова обожгло своей темно-зеленой глубиной, и он отвел глаза, чувствуя, что попал в ловушку и теперь зажат среди двух огней.   
\- Что ты находишь в этом месте? Здесь как-то тоскливо и неуютно…   
Дженсен обвел взглядом окрестности и вопросительно посмотрел на собеседника. Джаред заставил себя повернуть голову и тихо сказал:  
\- По-моему, здесь очень красиво. К тому же, разве ты не знал, что на небе только и разговоров, что о море,- процитировал он фразу из фильма.- Надо же о чем-то говорить с ангелами, когда умру.   
\- Странный у тебя настрой, - хмыкнул Эклз.- Никогда не замечал в тебе страсти к декадансу.  
Он на протяжении всего разговора всё пытался поймать взгляд Джея, но ему никак не удавалось. Тот упорно отводил глаза, будто прячась от него.   
\- Ты довольно невнимательный,- немного резко ответил Падалеки и тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя от себя невидимых насекомых.   
\- Почему же невнимательный?- поинтересовался Дженсен и улыбнулся.  
Его улыбка, словно луч солнца, на мгновение прорезала зеленую муть воды, превращая её в прозрачно-бирюзовую. Джаред невольно посмотрел в глаза Джену и увидел там тот же бирюзовый оттенок, который ему сейчас почудился на покрытой рябью поверхности моря.   
А Эклз продолжал говорить:  
\- Я знаю, что ты любишь свою семью, собак и сладости. Обожаешь шумные компании и считаешь своим лучшим другом одного придурка. Тебе нравится носить клетчатые рубашки, зависать в спортзале и забывать часы в гримерке, чтобы Вики тебе их приносила потом. Работа для тебя – это не просто увлечение, а настоящая страсть. Ты отдаешься ей без остатка и, надо отметить, играешь всё лучше и лучше. Еще я узнал, что ты любишь читать и долгие прогулки по пляжу. Умеешь играть на гитаре и очень неплохо поешь. Также в этот список входит море, скейт, лимонад и чизбургеры,- Дженсен на секунду прервался, что-то вспоминая.- Есть еще хоккей и бейсбол. Пожалуй, пиво и чипсы тоже можно включить.   
\- О как…- протянул Джаред и растерянно взъерошил волосы.   
Дженсен задумчиво посмотрел на пролетающую вдали чайку и немного тише добавил:  
\- Тебе нравится, как я варю кофе, поцелуи перед сном и секс до изнеможения. Ты любишь улыбаться и немного храпишь во сне…  
Тут Эклз резко замолчал и уставился себе под ноги. Его ресницы нервно вздрагивали, а скулы слегка побелели, то ли от холода, то ли от напряжения.   
Джаред же просто задохнулся от всех этих слов и теперь спешно пытался прийти в себя, восстанавливая дыхание. И когда он, наконец, собрался что-то сказать, Дженсен встал, разминая затекшие ноги, и уже совсем другим тоном произнес:  
\- Ты пойдешь на рождественскую вечеринку, которую устраивают Эрик и Ким?  
\- Что?- растерянно спросил Падалеки, задирая голову и недоуменно хлопая глазами.  
\- Ким и Эрик организовывают для всей команды Сверхъестественного вечеринку во время зимнего хиатуса. Пойдешь?- объяснил Джен.   
\- Ммм… Наверное, да,- неуверенно пробормотал Джаред. – А ты?  
\- Пойду. Всё-таки не первый год все вместе работаем. И вообще, хочется немного оттянуться, выпить, потанцевать.  
\- Потанцевать?- переспросил Падалеки, который до сих пор не пришел в себя от импровизированной речи друга на тему: «я внимательный и знаю, что ты…».   
\- Ну да. Знаешь, люди так забавно двигаются под музыку, и это называют танец,- немного насмешливо проговорил Дженсен, смотря на Джея сверху вниз.  
\- Я не умею танцевать,- покачал головой Джаред, вспоминая свой выпускной и рассерженную Патришу Льюис, которой он отдавил ногу.  
\- А мне казалось, я видел, как ты танцуешь,- удивился Эклз.  
\- Это нельзя назвать танцем,- отозвался Падалеки. В памяти тут же услужливо всплыли картинки, как он дрыгался на танцполе во время прошлой «сверхъестественной» вечеринки.   
\- А что же, по-твоему, тогда танец?- улыбнулся Джен, и в уголках его глаз появились лукавые морщинки.   
\- Вальс,- не задумываясь, сказал Джаред и сам удивился своему ответу.   
\- Вот как.   
Падалеки как-то смутился и постарался объяснить свой ответ:  
\- Просто вальс – это очень красиво… и загадочно, что ли. Знаешь, осенью, когда падают листья, мне почему-то всегда слышится вальс. Такой тихий, невесомый. И листья кружатся под эту музыку, как самые лучшие танцоры в мире. Когда человек влюблен, в его сердце играет вальс. Не танго, не румба, не симфония, а вальс,- под конец голос Джареда перешел на шепот и он окончательно сник.- Глупо, да?  
\- Нисколько,- серьезно ответил Дженсен.- По-моему, вальс – это прекрасно. Ты когда-нибудь танцевал под него?  
\- Было дело,- поморщился Джей.- Но лучше не вспоминать.  
\- Ага,- отозвался Эклз и достал из кармана сотовый. Было слышно, как пикают нажимаемые кнопочки, потом послышалось тихое шипение, прерываемое какими-то помехами. Джаред с интересом наблюдал за манипуляциями друга и никак не мог понять, зачем ему так срочно понадобилось настраивать радио. Наконец, из динамика зазвучала музыка, Дженсен удовлетворенно кивнул и, наклонившись, положил телефон на книгу так, чтобы лучше было слышно плавные звуки, доносящиеся из него.  
\- Это вальс?- будто не веря своим ушам, спросил Джаред.   
\- Да, - коротко ответил Джен.- Ну?  
Он немного отступил назад, изящно протянул руку вперед и наклонил голову, внимательно смотря на сидящего на песке Падалеки.   
\- Ну?- переспросил Джаред и удивленно уставился на протянутую к нему руку.   
\- Джей, не тормози, пожалуйста,- со вздохом протянул Дженсен.  
\- Дженни, ты меня приглашаешь потанцевать?- задал Джаред абсолютно глупый вопрос, потому что всё, начиная от призывной позы Эклза и заканчивая его взглядом, говорило о том, что он приглашает Джареда на вальс.   
\- Джее-е-ей,- укоризненно прозвучал голос.   
Музыка из динамика смешалась с порывами ветра и морским прибоем, и теперь казалось, что даже вода нашептывает плавное: «раз, два, три…».   
Джаред медленно поднял руку и ухватился за протянутую ему ладонь. Теплые пальцы Джена тут же обхватили его кисть и потянули вверх. Песок зашуршал под подошвами кроссовок, когда Падалеки выпрямился в полный рост и встал напротив Дженсена. Тот осторожно придвинулся ближе, так, что его лицо оказалось буквально в нескольких дюймах от лица Джея. Джаред шумно сглотнул и нерешительно обнял Эклза за талию. В зеленых глазах мелькнула искристая смешинка. Рука Дженсена крепче сжала ладонь Джея, а вторая рука опустилась ему на талию.   
Джареду показалось, что воздух перестал поступать в легкие, а в ушах оглушающее забухало сердце. Горячее дыхание коснулось его щеки, и знакомый низкий голос прошептал ему в ухо:  
\- Раз… два… три… Раз… два… три.  
Будто повинуясь этим словам, дыхание стало восстанавливаться, а сердце биться в такт звучащей музыке. Дженсен тут же почувствовал перемену в состоянии партнера и начал осторожно двигаться, увлекая Джареда за собой.   
Музыка звучала всё так же нежно и завораживающе. Только теперь создавалось впечатление, что она исходит от моря, неба, земли, но никак не из маленького черного телефона, лежащего на книге. Песок еле слышно поскрипывал под подошвами ботинок, помогая ногам двигаться более плавно и размеренно.   
\- Раз… два… три…,- шептал Дженсен, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Раз… два… три…- тихонько вторил ему Джаред, не отводя взгляда от любимого лица. Теперь ему было плевать, какого цвета море, изредка мелькавшее за спиной у Дженни, плевать на унылый, серый пляж - осталась только всё набирающая темп музыка и ощущение, будто тебя уносит потоками ветра, которые сливаются с ритмом вальса. Кажется, ему уже давно не было так хорошо. И кажется, еще никогда он не танцевал так, как сейчас.   
Дженсен был так близко, что хотелось завопить от счастья и крепко сжать его в объятьях. Но Джаред продолжал двигаться в ритме вальса, отсчитывая такт, чувствуя, что он и есть тот самый осенний листок, который влюбился в ветер и теперь кружится в его объятьях, не думая о том, что остановится, коснувшись земли.   
\- Раз… два…,- пауза после «два» продлилась на секунду дольше.- Три…  
Музыка замолчала, а её отзвуки продолжали наполнять окрестности. Но, в конце концов, и они смолкли. Дженсен и Джаред замерли на месте в наступившей тишине.   
\- Сегодня седьмое декабря, на побережье Ванкувера спокойно. С вами радио КлассИк, и через минуту блок новостей,- раздался голос ди-джея из динамика телефона, заиграл какой-то джингл.   
Дженсен вздрогнул, словно очнувшись ото сна, и поспешно отодвинулся от Джея, отпустив его руку.   
\- Зачем ты мне врал? Ты прекрасно танцуешь,- как-то слишком быстро проговорил Эклз. Он наклонился и, подняв телефон, поспешил выключить радио.   
\- Я… я…- не нашелся что ответить Джаред.  
Он стоял, опустив руки, и наблюдал, как Джен стряхивает песчинки с корпуса сотового.   
\- Холодно, здесь стало. Может, пойдем?- спросил Дженсен и сделал пару шагов в сторону выхода с пляжа.- Я могу подвезти тебя до дома.  
\- Нет, спасибо,- глухо отозвался Падалеки.- Мне идти тут всего минут десять. И вообще, я хотел еще посидеть.  
Он подошел к лежащей на песке куртке и сел, скрестив ноги. Дженсен потоптался несколько секунд, будто придумывая, как бы уговорить Джея уйти, но потом сунул руки в карманы и ничего не выражающим голосом произнес:  
\- Как хочешь. Только смотри не простынь.  
\- Постараюсь.  
Джаред протянул руку и взял книгу, лежащую рядом. Песок каскадом осыпался с её гладкой обложки. Он открыл книгу на первой попавшейся странице и невидящим взглядом уставился на нее.   
\- «… кто любит, должен разделять участь того, кого любит»*,- послышался голос Дженсена из-за спины.   
Падалки вздрогнул и повернулся к стоящему в нескольких шагах от него Джену.  
\- Что?- через силу спросил он.  
\- Так написано в твоей книге,- отозвался Дженсен.- На той странице, которую я открыл наугад.   
Потом, помолчав, добавил:  
\- Увидимся на рождественской вечеринке, Джей… И спасибо за танец.  
Эклз слегка наклонил в голову и сделал изящный взмах рукой, выражая признательность.  
\- Увидимся,- эхом отозвался Джаред, пристально смотря на фигуру Дженсена, темным трафаретом выделяющуюся на фоне предзакатного неба.   
\- Да… увидимся,- повторил Эклз и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь.  
Падалеки не стал смотреть ему вслед. Он просто чувствовал всем существом, как за Дженни невидимым шлейфом тянется волшебный ритм вальса, становясь всё тише и тише. Наконец, музыка смолка, не оставив о себе и воспоминания.   
Джаред закрыл книгу и поднялся, отряхнул куртку от песка и надел, застегнувшись на все пуговицы. Оставаться на пляже больше не хотелось, так как там стало слишком холодно и слишком пусто. Море пугало своей чернотой и безмолвием. Джей отвернулся, чтобы не видеть его и побрел вверх по песку, чтобы выйти на пешеходную дорожку.  
Он шел, не спеша переставляя ноги, про себя проговаривая: «Раз… два… три… Раз… два… три… Раз…»

* * *

Дженсен слишком быстро добрался до машины, почти бегом. Слишком сильно хлопнул дверцей - что-то звякнуло в багажнике. Слишком громко включил музыку, но в голове всё равно звучал вальс. Слишком резко вывернул руль – колесо соскользнуло в кювет и его ощутимо приложило об руль. Слишком сильно вдавил педаль газа в пол – запахло резиной. Слишком быстро выехал на шоссе, не видя знаков.   
Для него всё было слишком. Он выкрутил до предела громкость, но вместо попсовой песни всё равно звучало: « раз… два… три». Он даже на мгновенье закрыл глаза, но тут же из темноты возникло лицо Джареда и пришлось их открыть. Фары машин, едущих навстречу, ослепляли, звуки радио дезориентировали. Эклз в отчаянье повернул руль и резко затормозил у обочины. Мимо с гудком пронесся форт, водитель что-то прокричал ему и повертел пальцем у виска. Дженсен уронил голову на руль и застонал, не в силах внятно объяснить даже самому себе, как он умудрился прийти к Джареду и сказать вместо запланированного «Прости меня за всё. Прощай» спонтанное и нерациональное «Я тебя люблю». Но больше всего пугало, что Джаред этого, кажется, не понял.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * цитата из романа М.А. Булгакова «Мастер и Маргарита».


	11. Chapter 11

\- Джа… Джаред, отдай сюда этот чертов стакан!!  
Чад еще раз попытался обойти друга с боку, чтобы осуществить свой замысел, но Падалеки без труда увернулся и залпом допил содержимое стакана. После чего протянул пустой сосуд другу.  
\- Держи,- широко улыбнулся Джаред.  
\- Скотина,- процедил сквозь зубы Мюррей и поставил опустевший стакан на стол.  
Падалеки удовлетворенно кивнул и, недолго думая, подошел к бару и взял почти полную бутылку рома.   
\- Падалеки, ты офигел, что ли?- взвился Чад, стремительно подбегая к другу.- Куда тебе еще?  
\- Я большой, в меня влезет,- невозмутимо отозвался молодой человек и сделал большой глоток из бутылки. Слегка поморщился и хрипло спросил:  
\- Лимончика не найдется?  
\- Пошел к черту!- сердито сказал Чад, на этот раз пытаясь отобрать бутылку.  
Джаред снова увернулся, но неудачно. Видимо сказывалось количество выпитого им за этот час. Его занесло в сторону, и большая часть содержимого бутылки выплеснулась на пол.  
\- Упс…- прокомментировал Джей, стараясь не поскользнуться на образовавшейся под ногами луже.   
\- О боже,- простонал Мюррей и, схватив друга за руку, оттащил к дивану. Предварительно отобрав ром, Чад всё-таки усадил Джея.   
\- Ты ведешь себя как шестнадцатилетний подросток!   
\- Да ну,- лениво отмахнулся Падалеки от Мюррея, который грозно навис над ним.- Всё равно же идем на рождественскую вечеринку.  
\- Какая тебе вечеринка? Ты же уже пьяный в ноль!- чуть ли не прокричал Чад. Его нервы просто не выдерживали. Он приехал к Джареду час назад, и за это время этот верзила умудрился допить бутылку джина и теперь принялся за ром.   
\- Плевать!- Джей взмахнул руками и чуть не сбил лампу с маленького столика, который стоял у дивана.- Хочу на вечернику! Рождество же! И вообще, там будет Дженни!  
\- Видел бы тебя сейчас твой Дженни,- скептично приподнял бровь Чад.- Пьяный придурок, да и только.  
\- Дженни меня всяким видел,- парировал «пьяный придурок».- И, Чад…  
\- Да?  
\- Сам дурак.  
Джаред зашелся пьяным хихиканьем, утыкаясь в диванную подушку. Мюррей только устало покачал головой.  
\- Если ты хочешь успеть на эту самую вечеринку, то пошли уже. А то твоего Дженни уведет какая-нибудь красотка,- и совсем тихо добавил,- или красавец.  
Джаред подскочил с дивана так, будто его кто-то ужалил в пятую точку, попутно скидывая подушки на пол.  
\- Поехали! Быстро!- выкрикнул Джей.   
Он рванул в коридор и всё-таки сбил многострадальную лампу, та с грохотом упала на пол. Абажур треснул, а лампочка разлетелась вдребезги со странным чпокающим звуком.   
\- Джей, мать твою!- выругался Чад.- Слон хренов!  
Но ему никто не ответил, только хлопнула входная дверь.  
\- Джаред, стой! Ты куртку одел?- Мюррей вылетел в корридо и увидел, что шарф и куртка Падалеки преспокойно весят на вешалке.   
\- Хоть ботинки одел,- проворчал Чад и, схватив вещи, выбежал за другом.- Падалеки, не смей садиться за руль! Я поведу. Вот урод.  
Входная дверь захлопнулась, громко звякнул защелкнувшийся замок.

* * *

\- Привет, Мюррей! Привет, монстр!- весело улыбаясь, проговорил Кристиан.  
\- Привет, привет,- откликнулся Чад, пожимая руку Кейну.  
Джаред что-то неразборчиво промычал в ответ и отправился прямым курсом к бару. Чад обреченно вздохнул и уже было поплелся за ним, но его перехватил Крис.  
\- Куда это ты?  
\- За ним.  
\- Джаред большой мальчик, а ты ему не нянька,- веско сказал Кейн, внимательно глядя на собеседника.  
\- Да он уже пьяный дальше некуда. Дома бутылку джина выпил и покушался на ром. А всю дорогу орал мне под ухо рождественские песни и ко всему заставил остановиться и купить ему красный колпачок, как у Санты.  
\- Ого,- присвистнул Крис, но руку Чада всё же не отпустил.- Всё-таки не стоит ходить за ним по пятам. Его это будет только раздражать.  
\- А где Дженсен?- поинтересовался Мюррей, решив, что они уже достаточно поговорили про Джареда.  
\- Ха! А как ты думаешь, почему я стою здесь один и пью?- усмехнулся Кейн.  
\- Потому что «мистера очарование» раздражает, что ты ходишь за ним по пятам,- догадался Чад.  
\- Именно. Вон он, сидит за столиком у сцены.  
Чад повернул голову и увидел Дженсена, сидящего в одиночестве у сцены и пьющего какой-то коктейль ярко-желтого цвета. Вокруг веселились и танцевали люди. Сверху летели блестящие конфетти и золотистый серпантин. Всё вокруг было ярко, празднично украшено. На потолке в нескольких местах весели веточки омелы, кое-где воздушные шары и сверкающие рождественские украшения. Вокруг царил праздник и радостное, радужное настроения. Люди поздравляли друг друга с наступающим Рождеством и пили за дальнейшую счастливую жизнь, звонко чокаясь бокалами. Чад невольно улыбнулся, захваченный этим водоворотом празднества и ярких красок. Он повернулся к Кейну и спросил:  
\- И чего Дженсен такой хмурый?  
\- А хрен его знает,- пожал плечами Кристиан.- Я с ним больше месяца не разговариваю.  
\- Почему?- удивился собеседник, попутно беря с подноса у проходящего мимо официанта бокал шампанского.   
\- Потому что он болван,- спокойно ответил Кейн и поднял бокал.- За дружбу.  
\- За дружбу,- подтвердил Чад. Их стаканы звонко дзинькнули. Крис оглядел зал внимательным взглядом и будто бы между прочим спросил:  
\- А зачем Падалеки понадобилось лезть на сцену?  
\- Что?  
Мюррей чуть не поперхнулся шампанским и молниеносно развернулся лицом к сцене. И действительно, Джаред неторопливо поднялся по ступенькам и что-то увлеченно говорил на ухо ведущему вечера.  
\- По-моему, он что-то задумал,- прокомментировал Крис.  
\- Только не это…  
\- Это или не это. Сейчас всё увидим.  
\- Его надо оттуда спустить.  
\- Ни в коем случае,- серьезно произнес Кейн.- Джаред в таком состоянии тебя одной левой уложит. А если полезу тебе помогать, то вон та принцесса за крайним столиком мне с удовольствием напинает. Лучше давай подойдем поближе?- предложил Крис и решительно стал проталкиваться сквозь толпу поближе к сцене. Чаду ничего не оставалось, как отставить в сторону шампанское и последовать за Кейном. Его сердце неприятно сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия, но надо было признать, что предпринимать что-либо было уже поздно.   
В это время Джаред пожал руку ведущему и поднялся на сцену. К нему тут же подошел один из музыкантов и стал что-то спрашивать. Падалеки улыбнулся ему и начал увлеченно объяснять, в чем собственно говоря дело. Музыкант внимательно выслушал и, улыбнувшись, кивнул, жестом приглашая Джея пройти к микрофону.  
\- Минуточку внимания,- раздался в зале голос Джареда, слегка искаженный микрофоном.   
Все заинтересованно повернулись к сцене, а некоторые даже подошли поближе, чтобы лучше было видно и слышно.  
\- Во-первых, с Рождеством всех!- весело прокричал Джей и, сняв с головы красный колпак, помахал публике. Зал тут же откликнулся восторженными воплями и аплодисментами.   
\- Привет, Эрик!  
Помахал Джаред рукой Крипке, который тоже стоял недалеко от сцены с какой-то девушкой. Тот улыбнулся и помахал в ответ.  
\- Значит, так… На чем я остановился?  
\- Во-вторых, - прокричал ему Кейн и пихнул локтем Чада в бок. Мюррей лишь еще больше нахмурился и уставился на сцену.  
\- Ах да, спасибо, Крис!- радостно сказал Падалки.- Во-вторых, я хотел бы спеть для вас песню. Я честно репетировал, так что должно получиться вполне прилично.  
\- Давай, Джаред! Жги!- донеслись подбадривающие крики из зала.  
\- Спасибо!- улыбка засияла на лице Джея.- Но прежде чем начну, я хотел кое-что сказать…  
Он остановился и обвел помещение пристальным взглядом. Вокруг было много людей. Все в костюмах, ярких нарядах, с алкогольными напитками в руках и веселыми улыбками на лицах. Кто-то стоял в обнимку, кто-то переговаривался с друзьями, в ожидании начала песни, кто-то просто сидел за столиком. Многих из них Джаред знал лично и работал уже не первый год. Это были неплохие люди, с некоторыми он даже довольно близко сдружился. Но всё это было не то. Наконец, его взгляд остановился на столике, который находился с краю от сцены. Там сидел Дженсен, в своей любимой белой рубашке, без всяких рождественских атрибутов, но всё равно очень красивый. Он выжидающе смотрел на сцену, как и все остальные, только в отличие от других в его глазах было видно беспокойство, а не задорное любопытство. Можно было заметить, что Эклз очень напряжен и почти мертвой хваткой вцепился в свой стакан. Джаред улыбнулся ему своей самой теплой и искренней улыбкой. В голове сильно шумело от количества выпитого за сегодня, но язык не заплетался, а если не прыгать по сцене, то у него были все шансы с нее не упасть. Хотя он и не собирался особо выпендриваться. Просто, наконец, хотел сказать то, что думает, хотя бы с помощью песни. И плевать ему на всех, на весь мир вообще. Джаред немного прокашлялся и тихо сказал в микрофон совсем не то, что хотел:  
\- С Рождеством еще раз.  
Все снова одобрительно зашумели, а он махнул рукой музыкантам и те начали играть. Зазвучали ударные, к ним быстро присоединилась гитара и синтезатор. Джаред немного повернулся вправо, чтобы ему было лучше видно Дженсена. Тот всё так же напряженно смотрел на него. Теперь в зеленых глазах отчетливо читалось: «не делай этого». Падалеки усмехнулся и слегка мотнул головой. Со стороны могло показаться, что он просто стряхивает конфетти с волос, но Джен понял, что это значит «нет».  
Музыка на мгновение замерла, давая понять исполнителю, что проигрыш закончился. Джаред глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами, и запел:  
Связала мне руки бессовестно совесть моя.   
Зажала мне губы, оставила только глаза.   
Смотрю на тебя и пытаюсь хотя бы дышать   
Спокойно. Не больно, если и нечего ждать   
Ждать...  
Джаред пел и неотрывно смотрел на Дженсена. Просто смотрел, не замечая ничего и никого кругом. Гитарист взял высокую пронзительную ноту, и люди в зале восторженно захлопали.  
А за дверью ждут внимания   
Кто-то требует молчания   
Чей-то Ангел улыбается   
Не к тебе протянет руки   
По дождю назло простудам всем   
Уходя, послав все к черту, всех   
Мне никто не запретит смотреть   
На тебя хотя бы смотреть.  
По залу будто прошел какой-то невнятный шепот. Некоторые стали замечать, что Джаред на протяжении песни стоит и смотрит куда-то вправо. Вся поза исполнителя была проникнута одним порывом «к нему, к нему, к нему». Это было видно по рукам, которые сильнее сжали микрофон, по напряженной спине, которая прогнулась немного вперед, по ногам, которые, казалось, могли в любую секунду спрыгнуть со сцены и унести хозяина туда, куда он так стремится всем существом. Ударник добавил ритм и Джаред, поправив съезжающий с головы колпачок, продолжил петь:  
Прости, если сможешь, печальное Счастье моё.   
Откуда мне знать, что есть то, о чем лучше не петь?   
И лучше не думать, не помнить, не ждать, не скучать,   
когда ты надумаешь вновь уходить, уезжать,   
Улетать…  
Теперь уже многие стали поворачиваться и смотреть по сторонам в поисках того, на кого так пристально смотрит Падалеки, не отводя взгляда ни на секунду. Чад с ужасом понял, что сейчас будет. Даже Кейн слегка оторопело уставился на Джея. В первый раз в жизни все шуточки как-то вылетели из его головы. Постепенно все ищущие взгляды сошлись на Дженсене, который сидел за столиком, побледнев настолько, что кожа стала цветом его белоснежной рубашки. Глаза Эклза расширились то ли от удивления, то ли от ужаса. Он тоже неотрывно смотрел на Джареда и с каждым словом, что слетало с губ Джея, на его щеках разгорался лихорадочный румянец.   
А за дверью ждут внимания   
Кто-то требует молчания   
Чей-то Ангел улыбается   
Не к тебе протянет руки   
По дождю назло простудам всем   
Уходя, послав все к черту, всех   
Мне никто не запретит смотреть   
На тебя хотя бы смотреть.  
Джаред сделал акцент на последней строчке, взяв ноту выше необходимой. Дженсен одним резким движением поднялся из-за стола, так что стул упал на пол. Стакан выпал из его рук и покатился по столу, зависнув в дюйме от края. Вокруг него образовалось некоторое пустое пространство. Все с любопытством наблюдали эту пьесу двух актеров.   
\- Он его убьет,- обреченно простонал Чад.  
\- Ну…эээ…- пробормотал в ответ Крис и снова посмотрел на сцену. Падалеки стоял, вслушиваясь в музыку, будто стараясь что-то определить. Упоенно надрывалась электрогитара, и ей с удовольствием вторила барабанная установка. И на самой высокой ноте всё резко стихло, и музыка стала очень спокойной. Тогда Джаред снова запел:  
Связала мне руки бессовестно совесть моя,  
Зажала мне губы, оставила только глаза.   
Смотрю на тебя и пытаюсь хоть слезы сдержать   
Смотрю на тебя, я смотрю на тебя, я смотрю...   
На тебя…  
Голос Джареда практически сорвался на крик. Музыка грянула с новой силой, набирая обороты.   
А за дверью ждут внимания   
Кто-то требует молчания   
Чей-то Ангел улыбается   
Не к тебе протянет руки   
По дождю назло простудам всем   
Уходя, послав все к черту, всех   
Мне никто не запретит смотреть   
На тебя хотя бы смотреть…*  
На последней строчке Дженсен сорвался и с места и, расталкивая людей, бросился к выходу. Его провожали недоуменными, злорадными, сочувствующими взглядами. Увидев это, Джаред вздрогнул. Каре-зеленые глаза на мгновение широко распахнулись, и в них мелькнула паника. Музыка всё еще играла, завершая песню. Кто-то в зале уже хлопал в такт мелодии, предвкушая конец. Дверь за Эклзом закрылась.  
\- Джен…- вырвалось у Падалеки, и он спрыгнул со сцены. Ноги отказались держать его, и Джаред упал на пол. Тут же к нему подскочил Крис и помог подняться, шепча ему на ухо:  
\- Джей, не надо. Не ходи за ним. Не надо.  
Но Джаред лишь отпихнул Кейна в сторону и бросился сквозь толпу вслед за Эклзом. Со сцены уже доносился голос ведущего:  
\- Спасибо нашему дорогому Джареду за эту замечательную песню. А сейчас…  
Что «сейчас», Падалеки уже не услышал, потому что выбежал из зала. 

 

* * *   
Морозный воздух мгновенно окутал со всех сторон, заставляя дыхание превращаться в маленькие облачка пара, вылетающие изо рта.   
\- Дженни!- закричал Джаред, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках знакомой фигуры. Но Эклза нигде не было видно.  
\- Джен!!  
Тишина рождественской ночи первый раз в жизни действовала на Падалеки удручающе. Он заметался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти Дженсена. В конце концов, Джаред прислонился к холодной стене недалеко от двери и со всей силы ударил ногой по камешку, лежавшему около него. Ни в чем не повинный камень отлетел в сторону и попал в дверцу чьего-то автомобиля. Машина мигнула фарами пару раз, но не издала ни звука. На её двери появилась небольшая вмятина.  
\- Черт,- выругался Джей.  
\- Что, портишь чужое имущество?- раздался насмешливый голос откуда-то сбоку. Падалеки повернул голову и увидел, что из дверей вышел Джеффри Дин Морган и направился к нему. Он на ходу достал из кармана пачку сигарет, вытащил из нее одну и протянул пачку Джареду.  
\- Будешь?  
Падалеки молча взял сигарету, но потом, будто вспомнив о чем-то, спросил:  
\- Табак?  
Морган рассмеялся и подмигнул:  
\- Конечно. А ты чего-то другого хотел?  
\- Нет, наоборот…- неуверенно произнес Джаред.- Не важно, в общем. Прикурить будет?  
\- Держи.  
Джефф уже прикурил свою сигарету и кинул Джею зажигалку. Он немного неловко поймал её и чиркнул колесиком. Послушно вспыхнул оранжевый огонек, и кончик сигареты зажегся желто-красным светом.  
Джаред с удовольствием затянулся, подержал дым в легких несколько секунд, а потом выпустил из носа тонкой струйкой.   
\- Спасибо, Джефф,- наконец проговорил он.  
\- Всегда к твоим услугам,- улыбнулся Морган и встал рядом с Джаредом.- Неплохая вечеринка, правда?  
\- Вроде того,- усмехнулся Падалеки, одним коротким движением сбивая пепел с сигареты.   
\- Он вернется, просто ему надо…ммм… остыть,- сказал собеседник.  
Джаред слегка повернул голову и глянул на него. Джефф стоял и смотрел куда-то в небо, которое весь день было затянуто тучами. Сигарета в его пальцах медленно тлела, освещая лицо коллеги и придавая ему немного мистический вид.  
\- Скоро снег пойдет.  
\- Что?- переспросил Джей. Он настолько засмотрелся на Джеффа, что выпал на какое-то время из реальности.   
\- Снег, говорю, скоро пойдет. Видишь, тучи, какие темные,- Морган ткнул сигаретой куда-то вверх. Джаред неопределенно кивнул и опустил голову. Некоторое время прошло в полном молчании. Пару раз дверь открывалась, и из нее высовывались люди, но, поняв, что на улице довольно холодно, тут же прятались обратно. Сигарета превратилась в короткий тлеющий окурок. Джаред бросил его под ноги и наступил ботинком. Подул ветер, и стало еще холодней. Он непроизвольно поежился, вспомнив, что выскочил на улицу в одной рубашке. Собственно говоря, как и Дженсен.   
Что-то холодное коснулось его носа. Падалеки поспешно стряхнул образовавшуюся капельку и поднял голову. В свете фонаря отчетливо было видно, как, кружась, на землю падают большие хлопья снега. Он завороженно смотрел на его медленный, изысканный танец. Каждая снежинка казалась принцессой, одетой в роскошное белое платье с тончайшим кружевом. И каждая была королевой этого бала. «Их танец совсем не похож на вальс», - мелькнула мысль в голове у молодого человека. И тут же перед глазами возник холодный пляж и глаза цвета осеннего моря.   
\- Найди его, Джей,- голос Джеффа ворвался в его воспоминания. И вот уже Джаред стоит не где-то на берегу моря, а тут, у стены клуба, где их съемочная команда празднует Рождество.  
\- Ты думаешь, стоит?- немного неуверенно спросил Падалеки и вопросительно посмотрел на Моргана. Тот уверенно кивнул.   
\- Насколько я знаю Дженсена, он сейчас забредет в какую-нибудь глушь и просидит там до самого утра. А в такую погоду это не лучший вариант.  
\- Ты же сказал, что он вернется.  
\- Конечно, вернется. Рано или поздно. А что, ты предпочитаешь просто стоять и ждать?- хитро прищурился Морган и выжидающе посмотрел на Джареда.  
\- Я? Я уже не знаю…- со вздохом признался Падалеки.- Я думал, что ему понравится песня и вообще…  
\- Думаю, ему понравилось. Просто он этого еще не осознал,- задумчиво проговорил Джеффри и снял с себя куртку.- На, держи. А то пока ты будешь возвращаться за одеждой, там непременно столкнешься с кем-нибудь, и в итоге этот придурок успеет умотать черт знает куда. Ищи его потом.  
\- Спасибо,- улыбнулся Джаред, беря куртку и надевая на себя. Тут же он почувствовал тепло, которое исходило от одежды. На душе от этого стало немного легче. Молодой человек уже развернулся и собрался уходить, но Морган остановил его:  
\- Джаред, только учти,- серьезно проговорил он.- Теперь от вас с Дженом просто так не отстанут. Вся съемочная группа поняла, про кого и кому ты пел. А уж реакция Дженсена расставила все точки над «i». Так что будь готов ко всему.   
\- Но я…  
\- Ты уже ничего не изменишь,- спокойно сказал Джефф.- просто постарайся удержать то, что получишь.  
Джаред благодарно кивнул и, щелкнув ногтем белый помпончик на своем колпаке, ответил:  
\- Постараюсь удержать, но он неплохо дерется.  
Морган рассмеялся и, открыв дверь, скрылся внутри. Джей еще несколько секунд постоял, прикидывая в уме, куда мог направиться разъяренный и расстроенный Дженсен. Наконец вспомнил, что не так далеко от клуба есть небольшая скала, которая выходит прямо к заливу.  
\- Самое лучшее место, чтоб злится на весь свет,- проговорил он вслух и, подпрыгнув, поймал в ладонь снежинку. Та тут же превратилась в маленькую капельку на его ладони. Джаред улыбнулся и быстро зашагал в выбранном направлении.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * песня Лондон "Смотреть"


	12. Chapter 12

Джаред с трудом пробирался вперед, то и дело проваливаясь в снег. Природа как будто вспомнила, что на дворе зима и решила наверстать упущенное, превратив всё кругом в белое полотно. Снег был всюду. Он превратил иссиня-черные тучи в белесое марево, он холодным белоснежным ковром лег на землю, он создал из миллионов маленьких снежинок белые стены, и всё погрузилось в морозно-снежное безмолвие.   
Джаред старался внимательно смотреть под ноги, потому что вперед смотреть было практически бесполезно. Со всех сторон его окутало плотной снежной пеленой. Он даже не был уверен, правильно ли идет. И дорогу спросить, естественно, было не у кого. Все нормальные люди сидели сейчас дома с семьей и друзьями, ели рождественский ужин, пили вино и говорили о чем-то светлом и приятном.   
Падалеки поплотней запахнул куртку и поднял воротник, еще раз порадовавшись, что заставил Чада остановиться и купить ему праздничный колпак. Не то, чтобы он сильно спасал от холода, но хотя бы защищал голову от снега. А уж чего, чего - снега было в избытке.  
Под ногами что-то хрустнуло, и ботинок соскользнул с чего-то невидимого под снегом. Джаред не успел даже понять, что произошло, как оказался на земле, лицом в снегу. Отфыркиваясь и отплевываясь, он с трудом поднялся. Все попытки отряхнуть снег с одежды изначально были обречены на провал. А непрекращающийся снегопад только добавил проблем. Джей кое-как стер снег с лица и пошел дальше, с еще большим вниманием глядя под ноги. Ноги постепенно начали замерзать, потому что он совсем не рассчитывал на долгие пешие прогулки в экстремальных условиях, и надел легкие ботинки, предназначенные скорее для теплой весны, чем для зимних холодов. К тому же снег, забившийся в обувь, успел благополучно растаять и превратится в ледяную воду. Что в свою очередь не добавило оптимизма. Единственный плюс, который Джаред смог усмотреть в этой ситуации, так это то, что весь алкоголь начисто выветрился из его головы. И теперь он с особой ясностью понимал, какой же глупый и опрометчивый поступок совершил. Спеть ту песню со сцены было равносильно признанию в любви перед всей съемочной группой. И если бы Джаред мог, то он вернул бы всё обратно и не стал бы вылезать на сцену абсолютно пьяным, чтобы в каком-то отчаянном, диком порыве докричаться до Дженсена. Но как правильно заметил Джефф, теперь уже ничего нельзя изменить. И ему только и оставалось, что брести по снегу в поисках любимого человека, который просто не захотел участвовать в этом спектакле.   
Падалеки так увлекся самоедством, что если бы не привычка смотреть под ноги, так как вокруг всё равно ничего не было видно, он бы точно пропустил цепочку следов, почти занесенную снегом. Так странно и сюрреалиситично смотрелись эти серые отпечатки на абсолютно гладком, безупречном снежном ковре.   
Джаред ускорил шаг, боясь, что следы занесет совсем, и он потеряет последнюю ниточку, которая могла помочь ему найти Дженсена в этом белоснежном, чужом мире. Скоро Падалеки почувствовал, что идти стало тяжелей, потому что начался подъем вверх. Ботинки то и дело соскальзывали с камней, попадавшихся под снегом, и Джей несколько раз падал на правое колено, отбив его напрочь. Метель начала стихать и теперь с неба падали не крупные, пушистые хлопья, а мелкие, колючие снежинки.   
Джареду уже начало казаться, что этот подъем никогда не закончится, как вдруг белое полотно отступило, упав под ноги, и перед глазами раскинулось абсолютно черное пространство залива, плавно переходящее в темно-серые облака. Снег превратился в морось, падая белой крупой и утопая в мутно-черной воде. Ментоловый ветер, подувший с залива, обжег незащищенную кожу и чуть не сорвал красный колпачок с головы, но Джаред вовремя успел придержать его рукой.   
Вокруг было удивительно тихо. Даже плеск волн о камни и свист ветра, казались всего лишь отголосками, призрачными голосами. Джей обвел взглядом небольшое пространство на верхушке скалы и сразу заметил неподвижную фигуру, стоящую у самого края. Дженсен довольно странно смотрелся среди этой черно-белой гармонии. Его брюки резко контрастировали со снегом, а рубашка белоснежным пятном выделялась на фоне чернеющего неба.   
Джаред сделал несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону Эклза, но потом остановился в нерешительности. Он чувствовал себя как герой песни, которую совсем недавно пел. Все слова куда-то исчезли из головы, будто их унесло ментоловым ветром залива. Мелкий снежок всё продолжал падать. Падалеки даже пару раз отмахнулся от него, как от надоедливых мух, чувствуя, как снежинки жалят холодом кожу. Он невольно вздрогнул, представив, насколько замерз сейчас Дженсен, если даже он сам, будучи в куртке, ощущает все «прелести» зимы. Джаред с какой-то мукой посмотрел на белую рубашку, намокшую от снега, которая прилипла к телу, на руки, спрятанные в карманы брюк, на волосы, которые тоже намокли, и от недавнего стайлинга не осталось и следа. Джей глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как морозный воздух обжигает легкие, и негромко позвал:  
\- Дженсен.  
Эклз вздрогнул, но не повернулся, продолжая упорно смотреть куда-то на залив.  
\- Дженни,- снова повторил молодой человек и сделал еще один шаг вперед, но тут же остановился, услышав ответ:  
\- Уходи, - голос Дженсена прозвучал совсем глухо и бесцветно.   
\- Послушай…  
\- Оставь меня, Джаред.  
\- Но…  
\- Ты не понимаешь, когда тебе говорят - нет?  
Дженсен резко повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Джареда. Под его взглядом Падалеки сник и тихо прошептал:  
\- Я никуда не уйду.  
\- Как хочешь,- голос Эклза обжег холодом не хуже порывов зимнего ветра. Он снова отвернулся к заливу.   
Джаред какое-то время простоял неподвижно, только сжимая и разжимая кулаки, да изредка покусывая нижнюю губу, как делал в детстве, когда пытался собраться с духом. Наконец он поднял голову и медленно, увязая в снегу, подошел к Дженсену и встал рядом с ним. Не то чтобы Джаред боялся высоты, нет, но когда он увидел резкий обрыв в шаге от себя, которые уходил куда-то вниз и терялся в темноте, то невольно вздрогнул. Джей поспешно отвел взгляд и посмотрел на Эклза. Тот стоял с отрешенным лицом, будто бы вообще не замечая его присутствия. Присмотревшись, Джаред заметил, что Джена бьет крупная дрожь, то ли от холода, то ли от эмоционального напряжения.   
\- Дженни…- прошептал Джей, уверенный в том, что его не услышат.   
\- Что? Хочешь спеть мне еще одну песню?- в голосе отчетливо слышалась горькая усмешка.   
\- Нет, я…  
\- Жаль,- перебил его Дженсен.- А то бы я сбегал за аудиторией, не будешь же ты только для меня стараться?  
\- Не надо, прошу,- еле слышно проговорил Джаред. Он чувствовал, что у него начинает кружиться голова, может быть от высоты, может быть от слов, произнесенных таким язвительным тоном.   
\- Я тоже просил, Джей!- неожиданно резко и зло выкрикнул Эклз, одним рывком поворачиваясь к Джареду и оказываясь с ним буквально лицом к лицу.- Почему же ты не услышал мою просьбу, мистер услужливый доброжелатель?!  
\- Я… я…- Падалеки понял, что ему просто нечего ответить. Что он мог? Сказать в очередной раз «я люблю тебя» или попросить прощения, а может спихнуть всю вину на алкоголь. Джаред провел рукой по лицу, стирая капли от растаявшего снега, и уставился куда-то в район груди Джена, чтобы только не смотреть ему в глаза.   
\- Господи, Джаред… Ну зачем ты это сделал?- теперь в голосе Дженсена была только усталость и какая-то обреченность. Ушел лед и язвительность, гнев и злость, пропало напускное безразличие – разлетелось на кусочки, как стеклянная ваза.   
\- А это теперь имеет какое-то значение?- сдавленно проговорил Падалеки.  
\- Думаю, что уже никакого,- тихо отозвался Дженсен.- Ты не имел право этого делать.  
\- Я знаю,- одними губами прошептал Джей.  
\- Почему ты меня никогда не слушаешь? Я говорил, что будет лучше всё забыть… не помнить.  
\- Но ведь это было….  
\- Ты не умеешь останавливаться,- медленно проговорил Эклз.- И это не закончится ничем хорошим… ни для тебя, ни для меня.   
\- Прости…  
\- Уже простил… В общем, как и всегда.   
Ветер подхватил его слова и унес куда-то вверх, в черное, ненастное небо.   
Джаред вздрогнул, почувствовав, как его щеки коснулось что-то холодное, но это определенно был не снег. Он поднял голову и Джен снова протянул руку, чтобы осторожно погладить его по щеке. Джаред перехватил его пальца и сжал в своих, ощущая насколько руки Эклза холоднее его. Джей, наконец-то, осмелился посмотреть в его глаза. Тепло каре-зеленых глаз встретилось с глубиной зеленых, заискрившись желтоватым светом.   
Не отрывая взгляда, Джаред поднес пальцы Дженсена ко рту и осторожно подышал на них, согревая дыханием. Эклз зажмурился и на его бледных щеках проступил легкий румянец.  
\- Ты, как девчонка,- прошептал Джен, и его губ коснулась легкая улыбка.   
\- Кто бы говорил,- ответил ему на улыбку Падалеки.- Это не я убегаю из клуба в истерике.  
\- А я не прусь пьяным в стельку на сцену с музыкальными номерами,- парировал Дженсен и сделал шаг вперед, прижимаясь к Джареду. Джей тут же обнял его за плечи, ближе притягивая к себе, и ответил:  
\- У меня зато нет привычки вышвыривать людей из трейлера.  
Эклз фыркнул и уткнулся лбом Джею в плечо. Так его голос звучал несколько приглушенно, но слова разобрать было можно.  
\- А я не обкуриваюсь перед съемками до потери сознания.  
\- Это было всего раз,- возмутился Падалеки, легко хлопая Дженсена по спине.   
\- Я не утверждаю, что это норма,- примирительно проговорил он и, подняв голову, коротко поцеловал Джареда.   
\- Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься,- пробормотал молодой человек и поцеловал Эклза в ответ.   
На какое-то время они забыли, что находятся на скале, обдуваемой холодным ветром, забыли, что на дворе зима и идет снег, забыли, что где-то есть мир, в который надо возвращаться. Джареду показалось, что он может стоять так бесконечно. Но тут он почувствовал, что Дженсен всё сильнее и сильнее дрожит.   
Падалеки, наконец, оторвался от его губ и решительно сказал:  
\- Пошли отсюда. Ты совсем замерз.  
\- Зима на улице,- невозмутимо заметил Джен, хотя у самого уже зуб на зуб не попадал, а губы приобрели какой-то странный бордово-лиловый оттенок.  
Джаред снял с головы рождественский колпачок и одел на Эклза.  
\- О, это меня согреет,- улыбнулся Дженсен.  
\- Подожди, это не всё.  
Падалеки начал расстегивать куртку, чтобы снять и накинуть на почти раздетого друга, но Джен его решительно остановил.  
\- Не надо. Куртка меня уже не согреет, а вот ты замерзнешь быстро. На тебе же только футболка, Джей.  
\- Можно подумать твоя рубашка очень тебе помогла,- огрызнулся он, но куртку застегнул назад.- Тогда пошли скорее отсюда.  
\- Пошли,- согласился Дженсен и быстро зашагал к спуску. Но не прошел он и трех шагов, как обо что-то запнулся и упал в снег.   
\- Ты в порядке?- тут же подскочил Джаред, помогая ему подняться с земли.   
\- Жить буду,- буркнул Эклз.- Черт, ноги так замерзли, что даже идти трудно.  
\- А ты еще хотел здесь остаться. Может тебя понести?  
\- Отвали!  
\- Сам придурок,- усмехнулся Джей и приобнял Дженсена, чтобы помочь ему идти и заодно хоть немного согреться. Они медленно стали спускаться вниз.   
\- Я как инвалид,- ворчал Джен, то и дело запинаясь и не падая, только потому, что его крепко держал Падалеки.   
\- Дженсен Росс Эклз, ты невыносимый зануда, знай это!- пропыхтел Джаред, стараясь не споткнуться самому.  
\- Джаред Тристан Падалеки…  
\- Да?  
\- Я…  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Тогда идем.  
\- Да иду я, иду,- сказал Эклз.   
Колкий, ментоловый ветер подгонял их в спину, будто стараясь как можно скорее прогнать со своей скалы. Тучи совсем близко опустились к земле, сливаясь с заливом. И теперь казалось, что море медленно утекает в небо, а потом, замерзая, падает вниз белыми, хрупкими снежинками. Джаред на мгновения поднял голову вверх и нахмурился. Он не любил холод и безразличие зимы.   
Снег усилился, и снова всё стало погружаться в белую мглу.


	13. Chapter 13

Джаред вышел в прихожую и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. В гостиной, потрескивая, горел камин, и царила успокаивающая полутьма. На диване, укрывшись пледом, спал Дженсен. Рядом с ним устроилась Сэди, охраняя его сон.   
Падалеки вытащил из кармана джинс телефон и поспешно набрал номер Криса. В трубке раздались длинные гудки, через какое-то время раздался голос Кейна, заглушаемый музыкой, звучащей на заднем плане:  
\- Алло, кто это?  
\- Это я, Джаред,- как можно тише произнес молодой человек, украдкой поглядывая на приоткрытую дверь в гостиную.  
\- Кто, кто?- проорал собеседник, в тщетной попытке перекричать музыку.   
\- Джа-ред,- по слонам произнес Падалеки.   
\- Подожди секундочку, я выйду отсюда.  
Джей чертыхнулся, но ему ничего не оставалось, как ждать, пока музыка в трубке не стихнет окончательно. Видимо Крис вышел в холл клуба или на улицу.   
\- Джей, это ты?- послышался веселый голос на том конце провода.  
\- Да я это, я.  
\- Как дела?  
\- Порядок.  
\- Ладно, я уточню. Ты нашел это истеричное недоразумение?  
\- А?- не сразу сообразил Джаред.  
\- Ох, Джей,- рассмеялся Кристиан.- Я говорю, Дженса нашел?  
\- Нашел, нашел,- подтвердил Падалеки, проходя из прихожей на кухню, чтобы не разбудить Дженсена.   
\- Как он?- в голосе Кейна мелькнула тень беспокойства. Он хорошо помнил, в каком виде Эклз выскочил на улицу с рождественской вечеринки, и сильно сомневался, что тот додумался взять в гардеробе куртку.  
\- Сложный вопрос,- замялся Джаред и рассеянно взъерошил волосы на затылке.  
\- Ну ты уж ответь,- иронично отозвался Крис.  
\- В общем, я нашел его на скале около моря. Это минут пятнадцать ходьбы от клуба.  
\- Ни фига себе,- присвистнул Кейн.- Далековато утопал.  
\- Ага. Мне продолжать?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Значит, я нашел его там. Мы поговорили, и мне удалось уговорить его приехать сюда.  
\- Куда сюда, Джаред? Ты не забывай, что я не рядом с тобой стою.  
\- Извини,- покаялся Падалеки.- В смысле мы сейчас у меня дома.  
\- Успокаивает, что не по улице шаритесь,- хмыкнул Крис. На заднем плане раздался голос:  
\- Ты с Джеем разговариваешь? С Джеем?  
\- Отвали, Мюррей! Дай с человеком поговорить,- огрызнулся Кейн.- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, Джаред.  
\- Это Чад?  
\- А кто же еще?- усмехнулся собеседник, а потом сказал в сторону.- Чад, если не отвяжешься, то точно получишь в глаз. Потом всё тебе расскажу, ок?  
В трубке послышался какой-то невнятный шум, но потом всё стихло, и Кейн снова появился на линии.  
\- И я опять тут.  
\- Да неужели?- пришло время Джареда слегка поехидничать.- Я уж решил, что у вас там драка за телефон.  
\- Еще чего, я ж его одной левой сделаю,- и снова в сторону.- Я шучу, Чад, шучу.  
\- Эй, ты, массовик-затейник, может выслушаешь меня сперва, а потом уже будешь выяснять отношения с моим другом.  
\- Еще раз извини. Теперь точно весь твой. Значит, ты говоришь, что вы с Дженом у тебя, верно?  
\- Да. И у него поднялась высокая температура.  
\- И почему я совсем не удивлен.  
\- Потому что ты бессердечная скотина,- не удержался от подколки Джей.  
\- Это точно,- довольно отозвался Кейн.- Ладно, дальше.  
\- А что дальше?- удивился Джаред.- Я дал Дженсену жаропонижающее и еле-еле уложил спать на диване, потому что он упорно пытался сбежать и поехать к себе в трейлер.  
\- Даже не думай его туда отпускать,- тон Кейна стал сердитым.- Хватит с этого влюбленного идиота глупостей на сегодня.  
\- Что ты сказал?- переспросил Джаред, потому что, услышав последнюю фразу, чуть не упал со стула, на который успел усесться.   
\- А?- изобразил непонимание Крис.  
\- Что ты сейчас сказал?- настойчиво повторил Падалеки. Он весь подался вперед, будто бы Кейн сидел сейчас перед ним, а не за много миль отсюда.  
\- Я сказал, что с Дженсена на сегодня хватит приключений,- спокойно произнес Кейн.- Не отпускай его никуда ни в коем случае.  
\- И не собирался.   
\- Вот и молодец!- обрадовался Кристиан.  
\- Только я хотел попросить тебя заехать к Дженни в трейлер и взять кое-какие его вещи.   
\- Зачем?- не сразу понял собеседник.  
\- Затем,- передразнил Джей.- Чтобы Дженсену не пришлось за ними ехать и чтобы мне не пришлось уходить и оставлять его одного.  
\- Что привезти?  
\- Зубную щетку, бритву, из одежды что-нибудь. А то мои вещи ему навряд ли подойдут.  
\- Это точно,- усмехнулся Крис.- Джен по сравнению с тобой Дюймовочка просто.  
\- Не преувеличивай. Ты понял меня, Крис?  
\- Предельно ясно. Сейчас сваливаю с этой вечеринки и заеду заберу вещи, а потом к тебе.  
\- Адрес знаешь?  
\- Джен говорил.  
\- Отлично, жду. И еще…  
\- Да?  
\- Забери оттуда Чада, а то я по его голосу слышал, что ему уже хватит,- поморщившись, сказал Падалеки и встал со стула.  
\- Не проблема,- рассмеялся Кейн.- По секрету, мне тоже кажется, что ему хватит, а то он уже начал строить мне глазки.  
Джаред тоже рассмеялся, представив Чада, заигрывающего с Крисом.   
\- Ладно, до встречи.   
\- Ага, отбой. И приглядывай за своим сокровищем.  
В телефоне раздались гудки, и Джаред выключил его. Он осторожно прошел через прихожую и проскользнул в гостиную. Сэди тут же подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на вошедшего, но поняв, что это хозяин, спокойно улеглась обратно и прикрыла глаза.   
\- Хорошая девочка,- прошептал Джаред, усаживаясь около дивана.  
Дженсен всё еще спал, умудрившись свернуться так компактно, что плед укрывал его чуть ли не с головой. Джей аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, прикоснулся к его лбу. Тот всё еще был очень горячий. Видимо от прикосновения прохладных пальцев Эклз приоткрыл глаза и тихо пробормотал:  
\- Джей…  
\- Спи, спи,- откликнулся Джаред и заботливо поправил никуда не съезжающий плед на его плече.- Спи, Дженни.  
\- Угу,- сонно буркнул Дженсен и снова закрыл глаза.  
Падалеки легко провел кончиками пальцев по коротким волосам, будто смахивая с них давно растаявший снег. Он помнил, как они брели до дороги по колено в снегу, как Джена лихорадило в такси, а тот уткнулся в джаредово плечо и пытался справиться с дрожью. Джаред улыбнулся, вспоминая, их короткий спор на тему «ты никуда не поедешь - нет поеду». Потом попытки запихать Эклза в душ и заставить его надеть сухую одежду, даже если штаны больше на два размера.   
Зато все эти мучение стояли того, Падалеки был в этом свято уверен. Ведь теперь Дженсен лежал на диване в его любимой красной футболке и серых боксерах, которые Джаред каким-то чудом постирал вчера (и, слава богу, потому что чистого белья больше не было, а прачечный день только завтра). Главное, что Джен, не смотря на высокую температуру и свою упертость, все же заснул. А ведь это было самое важное, а уж как он будет уговаривать этого упрямого осла остаться у него на время болезни, потому что за день Эклз явно не поправится после такого променада, Джаред предпочитал пока не думать. Поэтому он просто уселся поудобней около дивана и стал ждать, когда приедет Крис с вещами, смотря попеременно то на горящий камин, то на спящего Дженсена. 

* * * 

\- Меняю шмотки на горячий чай,- с порога заявил Кейн и протянул Джареду спортивную сумку.  
\- Проходи, только тихо,- в полголоса ответил Падалеки, пропуская гостя в дом и показывая в какой стороне кухня.  
Крис быстро скинул куртку и ботинки и бесшумно прошел в команату. Джаред немного задержался, так как еще раз заглянул в гостиную, чтобы проверить Дженсена. Но тот всё еще спал под бдительным наблюдением не только Сэди, но теперь и Херли.   
\- Я включил чайник, не против?- осведомился Крис, усаживаясь на стул и сладко потягиваясь, как огромный кот. – Дорога просто кошмар. Всё замело.  
\- Еще бы,- фыркнул Джей, доставая две кружки и ставя их на стол. Потом еще порылся в шкафу и достал пакет с какими-то шоколадными конфетами.  
\- А этот всё еще спит?- Кейн неопределенно мотнул головой в сторону гостиной.  
\- «Этот», между прочим, является твоим другом и имеет имя. И да, Дженни спит.  
\- Ой, надо же, а я и не знал, что у него есть имя,- притворно сокрушаясь, всплеснул руками Крис.- Вообще-то, я с этим кретином не разговариваю довольно таки давно.  
\- В каком смысле?  
Джаред удивленно замер с чайником в руках и недоуменно посмотрел на парня с невозмутимым видом, сидевшего у него на кухне.  
\- В самом прямом. Мы поссорились. И с тех пор я с ним не разговариваю, а он слишком горд, чтоб первым подойти и произнести хотя бы пару слов.  
\- Но ты же был с ним на вечеринке.  
\- Можно подумать, кроме Эклза у меня знакомых среди вашей команды нет.   
\- Я просто подумал…  
\- А ты не думай, Джей. Вредно,- посоветовал Крис и с удовольствием отпил из чашки горячий ароматный чай.- Класс! Превосходный чай!  
\- Спасибо,- задумчиво отозвался Падалеки и опустился на стул напротив гостя.  
\- А чего не спрашиваешь про своего драгоценного Мюррея?- усмехнулся Кейн, со стуком опуская чашку на стол. Джаред тут же встрепенулся и поднял голову, выныривая из своего задумчивого состояния.  
\- Как там Чад?  
\- Отлично,- улыбнулся Крис.- Спит на заднем сиденье моей машины.  
\- А почему ты не разбудил его?  
\- Тебе нужно еще одно бессознательное тело?- осведомился Кейн, удивленно приподнимая брови.- Ты решил устроить склад?  
\- Нет, но в машине, наверное, холодно,- слегка растеряно ответил Джей. Каким-то образом лучшему другу Дженсена всегда удавалось вводить его в некое подобие ступора.   
\- Не успеет,- отмахнулся от него Крис.- Я ж не ненадолго к тебе заскочил. Чай, например, уже допил, так что могу идти со спокойной душой.  
Кейн поднялся со стула и снова потянулся.  
\- Опять за руль. У всех Рождество, один я гоняю машину туда-сюда.  
\- Спасибо, что привез вещи,- сказал Джаред и улыбнулся.   
Крис ответил на улыбку и тихо проговорил:  
\- Друг Дженсена, мой друг.  
Он развернулся и пошел одеваться. Падалеки, как привязанный, следовал за ним.   
\- Счастливо оставаться, Джей,- сказал Кристиан, выходя за порог.- Надеюсь, у вас всё будет хорошо. И когда я говорю «у вас», я имею в виду не только тебя, но и твою не самую лучшую половину.   
\- Да ладно тебе. Я уверен, что вы скоро помиритесь,- убежденно произнес Джаред, пожимая протянутую руку.   
\- Дело не в этом.  
\- А в чем же тогда?  
\- Просто Дженсену надо научиться принимать то, что есть. А этот идиот только и делает, что бегает от себя. И ладно бы от этого были проблемы только у него… - Крис как-то тяжело вздохнул и совсем не в своей обычной шутливой манере добавил.- Джаред, подумай хорошо прежде, чем пытаться… пытаться… В общем, подумай.  
\- Но…  
\- Подожди. Просто знай, Дженсен отличный парень, прекрасный друг… но он боится.   
\- Что?  
\- А как ты думаешь, Джей, что будет, если кто-нибудь из его семьи узнает о вас?   
\- Крис, я…  
\- Всё в порядке, громила,- грустно усмехнулся Кейн.- Джен в лепешку расшибется, но постарается защитить тебя, а так же ваши карьеры и будущее. Только боюсь, тебе это может не понравится.  
\- Мне не нужна его защита,- резко бросил Джаред и уже собирался закрыть дверь, но Кейн остановил его, схватив за руку. Глаза Криса внимательно смотрели на Падалеки, в них было понимание и какое-то странное сострадание и печаль.  
\- Но ты же его защищаешь,- прошептал он и отпустил руку Джея.  
После этих слов Крис развернулся и пошел прочь, не оглядываясь. Джаред какое-то время стоял на пороге, просто смотря куда-то в темное, зимнее небо. Снова начинался снегопад. Он медленно зашел в дом и закрыл дверь. Немного постоял в прихожей и тихо прошел в гостиную. Там всё было по-прежнему: камин, собаки, спящий Дженсен.   
Джаред сел около дивана и пристально посмотрел на Эклза. У того по лбу стекали капельки пота, из чего Джей сделал вывод, что температура еще не спала.   
Дженсен что-то пробормотал во сне и беспокойно заворочался, его рука упала с дивана и безвольно повисла, едва доставая кончиками пальцев до пола. Падалеки осторожно взял его руку в свою. Кожа Эклза была горячей и слегка влажной.  
\- Дженни,- нежно прошептал молодой человек.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал руку Джена. На губах спящего Эклза появилась легкая улыбка, его пальцы непроизвольно сжали пальцы Джареда.   
Падалеки аккуратно положил голову рядом с грудью Дженсена на диван и прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как немного рвано дышит Дженни и как быстро стучит его сердце.  
\- Я защищу тебя… даже если тебе это и не понравится,- прошептал Джаред и сильнее сжал руку Дженсена.


	14. Chapter 14

Тишина и полумрак пустой гостиной. За окном снег превратился в белесую пелену и мир скрылся за ней, покорившись её напору. Часы над камином давно остановились, а хозяину как всегда не до того. Большая стрелка замерла на пяти, а маленькая на двенадцати. Из коридора еле слышен скрип половиц. Ничего сверхъестественного, просто доски реагируют на изменение температуры. Благодаря центральному отоплению в доме практически юг, не смотря на зиму за дверью.   
Дженсен плотнее укутывается в большое, стеганое одеяло и устраивается в кресле с ногами. Ему кажется, что он всю жизнь провел в этой комнате, в этом кресле, в этом свитере, который ему не по размеру, в этих шерстяных носках, которые слишком пестрые для него.   
Эклз осторожно поворачивает голову, как бы проверяя, способен ли он вообще двигаться. В висках стучит пульс, зато он знает, что его сердце бьется… что у него вообще есть сердце. Во рту привкус лимона и каких-то таблеток. Дженсен осторожно проводит языком по пересохшим губам и шумно выдыхает. Рука по привычке (как быстро она выработалась) скользнула в карман штанов и, нашарив там лекарство от насморка, извлекла бутылек на свет. Пару впрыскиваний и через какое-то время он снова чувствует себя подобием человека.   
Входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Дженсен услышал топот лап по полу и тихую ругань из коридора. Прошло какое-то время, и дверь в гостиную приоткрылась.   
\- Как ты?  
\- Ммм…  
\- Я купил всяких продуктов. Хочешь есть? Может бульон куриный сварить?  
\- Я хочу побыть один…  
\- Тогда может горячего чаю?  
\- Джей, уйди.  
\- Значит, с сахаром.  
\- Не надо.  
\- И с лимоном.  
Молодой человек медленно поворачивается в кресле и пристально смотрит на растрепанного Джареда, стоящего на пороге комнаты. Его щеки раскраснелись от мороза, а на ресницах еще блестят капельки растаявшего инея. Дженсен улыбается через силу, чувствуя, как натягивается кожа на лице, будто вот-вот лопнет.   
\- Я скоро пожелтею.  
\- Значит, без лимона?- губы парня сами складываются в улыбку.   
\- Без.  
\- Сейчас будет,- сказал Джаред и скрылся за дверью.  
Через несколько секунд на кухне включился свет, послышался шум воды, грохот посуды и жалобное поскуливание собак. Дом ожил.  
Дженсен поудобней устроил голову на спинке кресла и прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что заснуть ему не удастся, но смотреть на белое марево за окном он больше не мог.   
Это было лучшее Рождество в его жизни. 

* * *

Играть в шашки с Джаредом неинтересно. Он постоянно выигрывает. На тринадцатый раз Дженсен берет и щелкает ногтем по пешке и та пулей пролетает через доску и врезается в грудь Падалеки. Тот хохочет и тоже отправляет пешку в «путешествие». Она сбивает несколько сородичей, и они со стуком падают на пол, чтобы раскатить по комнате. Дженсен смеется в ответ, роняя на пол свое одеяло. 

* * *

Сэди и Херли тактично уходят из спальни, когда Джаред целует Дженсена в шею, ощущая губами жар, исходящий от кожи. И дело вовсе не в температуре.   
Эклз стонет, когда Джей слишком резко срывает с него кофту. В глазах темнеет, но только на минуту. И вот уже поцелуй, умоляющий о прощении, поцелуй, просящий разрешения, поцелуй, томившийся в ожидании столько времени, поцелуй, длящийся часы… всего две минуты.   
Он может чувствовать всё и в тоже время ничего, будто это происходит не с ним. Будто это кто-то другой отчаянно отвечает на поцелуи Джареда, забыв о своих словах «нам не стоит больше встречаться». Всё – жар. Всё – бред. Всё можно.   
И Дженсен знает, что он не остановится, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь. Вкус лимона и таблеток во рту не дают почувствовать вкус Джея, заложенный нос – запах. Эклз лихорадочно шарит руками по его телу, стараясь хотя бы ощутить, запомнить… или вспомнить. Он слышит, как часто дышит Джаред, но не чувствует его дыхания, потому что своя кожа гораздо горячее.   
Джен в отчаянье распахивает глаза, чтобы увидеть, хотя бы увидеть. Но вокруг темнота и лишь неясные тени.   
\- Скажи что-нибудь,- задыхаясь, шепчет Эклз.  
\- Я тебя…  
\- Нет.  
\- Я здесь.  
И Дженсен снова закрывает глаза.

* * *

Потолок нависает над кроватью, припечатывая к постели. Дженсен не хочет вставать, не хочет уходить. И в первый раз в жизни он рад тому, что не способен сейчас даже пошевелиться. 

 

* * *

Черно-белые фильмы совсем не скучны, когда Джей взахлеб рассказывает, в какие цвета он бы раскрасил костюмы героев.   
\- У этого парня был бы черный пиджак,- с видом известного модельера заявляет Падалеки.  
\- Он же и так черный,- удивляется Дженсен.- Может лучше темносиний?  
\- Не-ет,- весло отвечает Джей.- Тогда это будет совсем другой фильм.  
Он обнимает Эклза за плечи и притягивает к себе. И тот послушно прижимается к нему, а потом вообще сползает вниз и устраивает голову у Джареда на коленях. Он засыпает раньше, чем заканчивается фильм, и, где-то на грани ускользающего сознания, жалеет, что не узнает, какого цвета будет платье главной героини в конце. 

* * * 

Зубная паста капает на футболку и Дженсен пытается стереть её, но лишь больше размазывает по красной ткани.   
\- Опять пачкаешь мои вещи?- усмехается Падалеки и пихает его локтем в бок.  
Эклз корчит в ответ недовольную рожицу и улыбается. Еще одна капля падает на футболку. За всё время пребывания в доме Джареда он от силы три раза открывал сумку со своими вещами, привезенную Крисом. И то только для того, чтобы достать несколько пар нижнего белья и зубную щетку.  
Но Дженсен знает, что ему всё-таки придется достать оттуда свои вещи и, надев их, уйти. 

* * *

\- Хочешь, почитаю тебе что-нибудь?- неожиданно даже для себя спрашивает Джен и поворачивается к Джареду лицом.  
\- Типа сказка на ночь?- улыбается Падалеки и таким привычным жестом взъерошивает его волосы.  
\- Наверное,- слегка улыбается Дженсен.  
\- Тогда вот,- Джей свешивается с кровати и достает из тумбочки книгу. Покрутив её в руках, он открывает книжку на первой попавшейся странице и протягивает Дженни.  
\- Читай отсюда.  
Эклз кивает и, устроившись так, чтобы лучше было видно и начинает читать:  
\- «Заснув вечером, мы, в сущности, превращаемся в актеров и всегда переходим на другую сцену для того, чтобы сыграть свою роль. А днем? Днем, наяву, мы эту роль разучиваем. Иногда случается так, что нам не удалось ее выучить, тогда не следует появляться на сцене и прятаться за другими актерами, которые лучше нас знают свой текст и шаги на этом пути.  
А ты, ты приходишь в зрительный зал для того, чтобы смотреть наше представление, а не для того, чтобы в нем играть. Пусть твои глаза остановятся на мне в тот раз, когда я буду хорошо готова к своей роли, потому что никто не бывает мудрым и красивым все семь дней в неделю».*  
Потом он замолкает и откладывает книгу в сторону.  
\- Джен?- зовет его тихий, знакомый голос.   
\- Давай спать, Джаред.  
\- А как же сказка?- надувает губы Падалеки, изображая капризного ребенка.  
\- А сказку я тебе расскажу завтра с утра.  
\- И все там будут жить долго и счастливо?- смеется Джаред.  
\- Конечно, иначе это не было бы сказкой,- тихо отзывается Джен и, протянув руку к настольной лампе, выключает свет.  
\- Люблю сказки,- довольно мурлычет Джей и придвигается ближе, обнимая Эклза.  
\- Я знаю, что любишь…- беззвучно произносит Дженсен.

* * *

Этой ночью ему снится ветреная осень, залив и Джаред. И, может быть, совсем немного винограда, который так полезен для больных.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * М. Павич «Хазарский словарь».


	15. Chapter 15

Утро есть утро, будь это жаркое лето или морозный январь. Солнце всегда как-то лениво пробивается сквозь шторы и неторопливо «подползает» к кровати, чтобы сделать то, что оно делает вот уже много миллионов лет.   
Джаред недовольно замычал, когда солнечный луч коснулся его век. Он попробовал перевернуться на другой бок и закутаться в одеяло, но пока ворочался туда-сюда, понял, что окончательно проснулся. Падалеки сладко потянулся и только после этого открыл глаза. В комнате царил утренний полумрак, но молодой человек знал, что стоит только встать и отдернуть шторы, как тут же станет светло и солнечно. Он откинул одеяло в сторону и попытался нашарить тапочки, которые оставлял вечером возле кровати. Но их там почему-то не оказалось. Джей фыркнул, подумав, что стоило бы подарить Дженни тапки, и пошлепал вниз босиком.   
В доме царила тишина и покой, такое бывает только с утра и только в выходные. Джаред заглянул в гостиную, но никого там не обнаружил, тогда он зашел на кухню, здесь тоже было пусто. Правда на столе стояла тарелка, накрытая полотенцем, а около нее лежала какая-то бумажка.   
Джей подошел поближе и, взяв листок, прочитал: «Доброе утро, соня. Мы с собаками пошли гулять на пляж. Я оставил тебе оладьи с джемом. Надеюсь, ты проснешься раньше, чем они остынут. Дженсен».  
На лице Джареда появилась радостная сияющая улыбка. Сдернув полотенце с тарелки, он увидел приличную горку оладий, над которыми еще поднимался пар.   
\- Я умер и попал в рай!- проговорил Падалеки, усаживаясь на стул и приступая к завтраку.

* * *

На улице было довольно прохладно и Джаред поплотней укутался в шарф, быстро шагая по направлению к пляжу. На горизонте уже виднелась тонкая полоска прозрачно-голубого океана. Такого насыщенного и холодного цвета вода бывает только в январе. Она больше похожа на тонкий, чистый лед, который может с тихим треском сломаться, стоит только прикоснуться к нему рукой.   
Под ногами заскрипел слегка смерзшийся песок. Джаред, скользя по склону, спустился к самой воде. Он покрутил головой по сторонам в поисках знакомой фигуры, но Эклза нигде не было видно. Тогда Джей сделал то, что делал всегда, когда хотел найти своих собак.  
Громкий свист спугнул пару чаек, которые кружили неподалеку. Напуганные птицы поспешили отлететь подальше.  
\- Сэди! Херли!- громко прокричал молодой человек и еще раз свистнул, потом замер прислушиваясь. Сначала было тихо, лишь плеск волн и еле слышный гул проезжающих машин. Наконец издалека донесся лай, и вот уже к этому лаю прибавился сердитый крик. Джаред улыбнулся.  
Из-за поворота выскочил Херли и весело понесся к хозяину, забавно выкидывая задние лапы. Но не успел Падалеки наклониться и погладить пса, как ему навстречу вылетела Сэди, а вмести с ней и Дженсен, который крепко держал собаку за поводок. Джаред еле-еле успел поймать Эклза, который, наконец, отпустил поводок, и его по инерции кинуло вперед прямо в расставленные руки друга.  
\- Поймал,- смеясь, сообщил Джей, помогая Дженсену встать ровно.   
\- А если бы не ты, то и ловить бы не пришлось,- проворчал Эклз и поправил шапку, съехавшую на нос. После болезни он вообще старался одевать как можно теплее, если выходил на улицу. Вот и сейчас на нем была вязанная шапка и теплая куртка, из-под которой торчал ворот свитера Джея.   
\- Опять таскаешь мои вещи?- подмигнул ему Падалеки.   
\- Крис привез мне одни футболки,- отозвался Джен, деловито отцепляя поводок от ошейника Сэди. Собака в благодарность лизнула ему руку и умчалась куда-то вглубь пляжа.   
\- Так у тебя и есть одни футболки. Можно подумать, что ты на Карибах снимаешься, а не в Канаде.  
\- Ну хочешь я тебе прямо сейчас верну этот чертов свитер,- мгновенно вспылил Дженсен и начал расстегивать куртку.  
\- С ума сошел!- Джаред торопливо перехватил его руку, зная, что Эклз с легкостью может осуществить сказанное.- Я же пошутил. Ты что как маленький? Можешь хоть весь мой гардероб забирать, мне не жалко.  
Дженсен еще какое-то время хмуро смотрел на Джея, потом вздохнул и застегнул куртку.  
\- Извини, чего-то я сегодня не в духе,- повинился он.  
\- Ничего страшного,- улыбнулся Падалеки.- За такие оладьи можно всё простить. Не знал, что ты так хорошо готовишь.  
\- Теперь знаешь,- усмехнулся Дженсен и посмотрел куда делись собаки, но, видя, что те возятся в песке, успокоился и снова повернулся к собеседнику.- Не успели остыть?  
\- Не-а,- мотнул головой Джей и, наклонившись, легко поцеловал Эклза в губы.- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что,- буркнул Джен, отводя взгляд.- Куда пойдем?  
\- Ну…Мы же гуляем. Пойдем вдоль пляжа пройдемся.  
И они медленно пошли около кромки воды. Дженсен засунул руки в карманы джинс и задумчиво смотрел на залив, который казался рисунком со страниц какой-нибудь сказки, настолько прозрачный и чистым был морозный воздух. Он словно звенел, когда птицы, паря, разрезали его крыльями. Наконец, Эклз прервал молчание:  
\- Я, наверное, скоро уеду. Хиатус заканчивается, мне пора перебираться в трейлер.  
Джаред ничего не ответил, лишь остановился у самой воды и прочертил носком ботинка кривую линию на песке. Джен закусил губу и отвернулся. Снова воцарилось молчание. Потом Эклз пересилил себя и заговорил:  
\- Сегодня соберу вещи, а завтра поеду…  
Падалеки начертил еще одну линию, потому что предыдущую смыло набежавшей волной.  
\- Джей…- осторожно позвал Дженсен. Он протянул руку и коснулся плеча парня. Неожиданно Джаред повернулся к нему и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Это будет завтра. А сейчас, давай поиграем в слова?  
\- В слова?- удивленно переспросил Джен.  
\- Ага, в слова. Это когда ты говоришь какое-нибудь слово, а я придумываю слово на последнюю букву твоего.  
\- Ммм… давай.  
\- Океан,- немного подумав, сказал Падалеки. Он потянул Дженсена за рукав, и они снова зашагали вдоль берега.  
\- Носорог,- ответил ему друг.  
\- Город.  
\- Душа,- почему-то тихо произнес Эклз. Он вытащил руку из кармана, какое-то мгновение колебался, но потом всё-таки взял руку Джареда и сжал в своей. Тот улыбнулся и тоже слегка сжал руку в ответ.  
\- Ананас,- сказал Джей.- Кстати, у нас в холодильнике есть. Когда придем, надо съесть.  
\- Тебе бы только жевать,- хохотнул Дженсен и пихнул идущего рядом плечом.  
\- Можно подумать ты ананасы не любишь,- возмутился Джаред и в несильно пнул ботинок друга в ответ.- Слово лучше говори.  
\- Свет.  
\- Туман,- тут же парировал Падалеки и притянул Дженсена поближе к себе, потому что идти и держать того за руку на таком расстоянии было неудобно.   
Издалека они напоминали двух детей, которые гуляют у залива, держась за руку и изредка пихаясь плечами.   
\- Новый год,- улыбнулся Эклз.  
\- Дженни, Новый год – это два слова. Не жульничай!  
\- Это устойчивое словосочетание и считается за одно,- быстро нашелся тот.  
\- Жулик!  
\- Что побежишь жаловаться?- съехидничал молодой человек.- Тогда спешу огорчить, никто твою жалобу не примет. Играй давай!  
\- Ну ладно. Тогда… Дверь.  
\- Ммм… Радость,- сказал Джен и весело улыбнулся. Джаред тоже улыбнулся, а потом резко остановился, так что не ожидавший этого Эклз прошел еще шаг, а потом чуть не упал на спину, потому что его руку всё еще крепко сжимал Джей.  
\- Ой, ты чего?- недоуменно захлопал глазами Дженсен.  
Падалеки притянул его к себе так, что теперь они стояли лицом к лицу.  
\- Джей, что случилось то?  
\- Какое ты последнее слово сказал?- спросил Джаред и слегка наклонил голову, смотря на друга.  
\- Кажется…Радость.  
\- Точно,- немного рассеянно улыбнулся Джей.- Тогда я говорю: ты.  
\- Что?  
\- Слово на «т» - ты.  
\- Я?- переспросил Дженсен, который вообще перестал что-либо понимать. Руки Джареда крепко обняли его за плечи.  
\- Не «я», а «ты». Какой ты придурок всё-таки,- тихо рассмеялся он и, наклонившись, поцеловал Дженсена. Тот как раз хотел ответить, но губы Джареда не дали ему такой возможности. А когда Джей отодвинулся от него, то желание что-либо говорить вообще пропало. Эклз молча потянул Джея за руку, и они неспешно продолжили путь.   
\- Нету слов на «ы».  
\- Значит, говори на «т».  
\- Ты.  
\- Уже было.  
\- А мне всё равно…

* * * 

\- Ничего не забыл?- послышался крик Джареда из кухни.  
\- Вроде нет,- отозвался Эклз, застегивая сумку.   
\- Посмотри еще раз.  
\- Да посмотрел уже!- сердито пробормотал Дженсен, но всё-таки проверил еще раз мелочь, которую распихивал по карманам.   
\- Может поешь?- спросил Падалеки, выглядывая из кухни.  
\- Можно подумать, что мне ехать до северного полюса,- закатил глаза Джен и потянулся за курткой.  
\- Свою берешь?- ехидно спросил Джаред и подошел к входной двери. Он был какой-то странный с самого утра и всё время теребил край футболки, и пугался, когда Эклз неожиданно что-нибудь начинал говорить.  
\- Свою,- в тон ему ответил Дженсен и нарочито медленно намотал на шею шарф друга. Тот ничего не сказал на это, а лишь рваным, неуверенным движением поправил волосы и спросил:  
\- Когда съемки начинаются то?  
\- Через неделю.  
\- Понятно…  
Дженсен уже полностью оделся и, взяв сумку, повесил на плечо.  
\- Ладно, пойду.  
\- Ага.  
\- Спасибо за гостеприимство.  
\- Ага.  
\- И за то, что кормил все эти дни,- улыбнулся Эклз, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, которая с самого утра давила на него, словно гранитная плита. Но ничего не получилось. Падалеки лишь дернул плечом и снова повторил:  
\- Ага.  
\- В общем, спасибо.  
\- Ага,- как заевшая пластика произнес Джаред, смотря куда-то в район двери.  
\- Джаред…  
\- А?  
\- Я хотел сказать…  
\- Ммм…- мотнул головой Падалеки.  
Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и, размотав шарф, хотел положить на место.  
\- Оставь себе,- тихо сказал Джаред.  
\- Спасибо,- не стал спорить Джен и перекинул шарф через плечо.- Я пошел.  
Он открыл дверь и вышел на улицу.   
\- Дженни…- позвал Падалеки.  
Эклз с готовностью повернулся. Он чувствовал, что друг хочет что-то сказать, но почему-то не решается. Джаред стоял в дверном проеме какой-то бледный и сосредоточенный. Он так плотно сжал губы, что было удивительно, как вообще он умудрился что-то сейчас сказать. Его глаза смотрели на Дженсена и будто не видели его.  
\- Дженни,- опять повторил он.  
\- Что?  
\- Не приходи больше,- скорее прошептал, чем произнес Джаред.  
\- Что?- переспросил Джен. В груди что-то больно кольнуло, и сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
\- Я сказал, не приходи больше,- всё тем же бесцветным голосом произнес Джей.  
\- В смысле к тебе в гости?- хриплым от волнения голосом спросил Эклз.  
\- И это в том числе,- медленно кивнул Падалеки. Он несколько раз моргнул и облизал пересохшие вмиг губы.  
\- Но…- начал было Дженсен.  
\- Просто уйди из моей жизни, Джен.  
Эклз вздрогнул. В голосе друга было столько тоски, но вместе с тем это была просьба, настойчивая просьба. И содрогаясь глубоко внутри, Дженсен понимал, что ему придется её исполнить.  
\- Джей, мы же работаем вместе. Забыл?- горько усмехнулся молодой человек.  
\- Ты понял про что я,- голос Джареда был непривычно тихим.- Это не касается работы и всего остального…  
\- Я понял, Джаред. Хорошо, я уйду,- Дженсен осторожно кивнул, потому что его голова в одно мгновение стала очень тяжелой, как будто была сделана из свинца. Он развернулся и зашагал по дорожке. Реальность казалась ему сном и ноги двигались очень медленно, а пейзаж вокруг расплывался в неясной дымке.  
\- Дженсен!- донеслось до него.  
Эклз автоматически повернулся и посмотрел на Джареда, который сделал шаг к нему, но потом, будто опомнившись, отошел назад.  
\- Да?- голос Джена стал как две капли воды похож на голос Падалеки, такой же тихий и бесцветный.  
\- Спасибо,- одними губами прошептал Джей.  
У Дженсена не было сил даже на то, чтобы второй раз кивнуть. Он крепче сжал ручку сумки, удерживая её на плече, и двинулся вниз по улице, где хотел поймать такси. От правильности происходящего ему говорило ясно мыслящее сознание, только сердце надрывалось в беззвучном крике, захлебываясь приливом крови и не справляясь со своей прямой обязанностью – поддерживать жизнь в теле. В теле, которое сейчас на автомате брело не в сторону дороги, а в сторону пляжа, который за всё это время успел стать родным и уютным. Где-то за спиной раздался звук захлопывающейся двери.


	16. Chapter 16

Маленький плоский камешек два раза едва коснулся серо-зеленого зеркала пруда и с плеском исчез. Тут же раздался еще один всплеск, и камень побольше упал совсем рядом с первым.  
\- Черт!- выругался Чад и опустился на скамейку, на которой они с Джаредом сидели уже минут пятнадцать, наблюдая за тем, как две утки деловито плавают туда-сюда.- Никогда не умел кидать эти камешки.  
\- Ммм…- неопределенно откликнулся друг и подобрал с земли еще один камень, чтобы кинуть в пруд.   
\- Джей,- осторожно начал Мюррей, после того как еще одна «жертва» Падалеки исчезла в воде.- Как у тебя дела?  
\- Нормально,- пожал плечами молодой человек, пытаясь найти еще один камень в зоне досягаемости.   
\- Нормально? Это всё что ты мне можешь сказать после двух месяцев молчанья и невразумительных смс?- искренне возмутился Чад. У него была веская причина так говорить. Джаред вот уже второй месяц как ушел в глухую оборону. Не звонил, не отвечал на звонки, только изредка писал смс с коротким «ОК». В конце концов, Мюррей не выдержал, и как только у него нашлось свободное время, он тут же приехал в Канаду, чтобы поведать друга и напомнить ему, что жизнь не такая уж отвратительная штука.  
А на дворе была весна. Только начал таять снег и люди поспешили снять теплую одежду, хотя по ночам всё еще могло приморозить и на утро город будто целиком покрывался инеем. Но на улице уже пахло теплом и солнечным светом. Деревья потихоньку оттаивали и почки на ветках были готовы к тому, чтобы дать жизнь новой, молодой листве. В парке постоянно гуляли люди, отовсюду слышался детский смех и птичий щебет. Лавочки были надежно оккупированы парочками и стариками.   
Послышался звонкий собачий лай и Джаред отвлекся от своего поиска снарядов. На другом берегу пруда мальчик играл с псом, бросая ему тарелочку и весело хлопая в ладоши, когда собака приносила её обратно. При виде этой картины на губах у Падалеки невольно появилась легкая улыбка.   
Чад проследил за взглядом друга и тоже улыбнулся:  
\- Как там твои питомцы?  
\- Хорошо. Цветут и пахнут. В смысле, растут и наглеют,- ответил Джей, поворачиваясь к собеседнику. – А как твои дела?  
\- Очень даже ничего. Занят сейчас в нескольких проектах, ну еще кое-что по мелочи. В общем, жизнь идет!  
\- Рад за тебя.  
Джаред произнес последнюю фразу и снова повернулся к пруду, словно разговор уже был закончен и Чаду пора уходить. Мюррей сердито нахмурился. Ему совсем не нравились изменения, которые произошли с его веселым и жизнерадостным другом.   
\- Послушай, Джей…- начал было он, но тут раздался детский крик, а затем плеск.   
Мальчик, игравший с собакой на другой стороне пруда, видимо оступился и упал в воду. Теперь он сидел в воде и недоуменно хлопал глазами, а пес стоял на берегу и с явным интересом смотрел на хозяина, который решил искупаться в такую погоду. Тут из-за дерева появился второй мальчишка и, со смехом подбежав к своему нерасторопному другу, помог тому подняться из воды. Джаред, увидев это, почему-то отвел взгляд и закусил нижнюю губу, будто пытаясь сдержать что-то так и рвущееся слететь с языка. От Чада не ускользнул этот факт и он, внимательно посмотрев на друга, тихо спросил:  
\- А как поживает Дженсен?  
\- Дженсен?- тут же вскинулся Падалеки.- Он… эээ… кажется… ммм… нор… мально. Вполне себе ничего. Вот.  
\- Ага,- понимающе протянул Мюррей.- А как там съемки?  
\- Всё в порядке, идут полным ходом,- Джаред поежился и засунул руки в карманы куртки.   
\- Джей, скажи мне одну вещь, что опять тебе сделал Эклз? Клянусь я набью ему морду! Если эта неблагодарная скотина не в силах понять, что ты…  
\- Чад…  
\- А?- прервал свою гневную речь он.  
\- Прекрати. Дженсен мне ничего не сделал. Это я попросил его уйти из моей жизни.  
\- Что?- выпучил глаза Мюррей, не в силах поверить в услышанное.- Что ты сделал?  
\- Попросил Дженни уйти…  
\- Но… но зачем?  
Джаред усмехнулся и, вытащив руку из кармана, провел по волосам, убирая их с лица.  
\- Так правильно… И мне и ему эти отношения могут принести только проблемы. Всё что говорил Дженсен с самого начала было верно, просто я не хотел в это верить.  
\- А теперь поверил?- недоверчиво спросил Чад.  
\- Да,- решительно кивнул головой Падалеки, правда взгляд он всё-таки отвел.- Я долго думал над этим. Сколько мы были бы счастливы? Месяц, два… А потом нас кто-нибудь увидел, что-нибудь бы просочилось в прессу… И всё, нам конец. Одно дело слухи и домыслы, а другое дело факты и доказательства. Уж лучше я остановлю это сейчас, чем потом Дженсен пострадает от этого…- тихо закончил Джей.  
\- Кто ты? И куда дел моего друга?- пораженно спросил Мюррей, пристально смотря на сидящего рядом с ним человека.  
\- Прекрати,- отмахнулся от него Джей.- Просто жизнь есть жизнь, а бизнес есть бизнес.  
Мюррей еще какое-то время пристально узучал друга, потом поднялся с лавочки и сказал, смотря куда-то перед собой:  
\- Тогда к черту такую жизнь и бизнес!  
Он развернулся и быстро зашагал по аллее по направлению к выходу из парка. Джаред же так и остался сидеть на скамейке, смотря ему вслед. Когда фигура друга скрылась из виду, Падалеки наклонился и подобрал с земли очередной камешек. Он неспешно поднялся со скамейки и подошел к самой воде. Какое-то время молодой человек просто стоял, раскачиваясь на носка, и смотрел на ту сторону пруда, где еще совсем недавно один мальчик помогал другому вылезти из воды, а собака с радостным лаем носилась вокруг них. Потом он размахнул и что есть силы бросил камень. Тот со свистом разрезал воздух и плюхнулся в пруд, оставив на спокойной глади кривые разводы. Джаред еще немного постоял на берегу, всматриваясь в рябь, разбегающуюся по воде, после чего развернулся и пошел прочь. На улице уже смеркалось, и ветер становился холодней. Совсем скоро должны были зажечься желтые фонари и осветить пустеющие улицы города.   
Сегодня у Джареда было еще одно дело помимо встречи с Чадом. Сегодня он хотел зайти в бар и напиться, по-настоящему напиться, так, чтобы любой завсегдатай, подошедший к нему с дежурным вопросом: «Парень, чего пьешь?», получил ответ: «Чтобы забыть». «Забыть что?»- удивленно спросил бы человек. Тогда Джаред ему бы приветливо улыбнулся и с облегчением бы ответил: «Забыл». 

* * *

\- Дженсен! Дженсен!  
Эклз вздрогнул и повернулся в ту сторону, откуда доносился крик. В желтоватом свете фонарей он с удивлением увидел, как к нему быстрым шагом приближается Мюррей.   
\- Уф, привет!- немного запыхавшись проговорил Чад, останавливаясь около него.  
\- Привет,- ответил Джен, внимательно разглядывая подошедшего к нему человека.  
\- Я тебя ищу уже больше часа.  
\- Поздравляю, ты меня нашел,- усмехнулся Эклз и поднял воротник куртки, так как весенние вечера в Канаде больше напоминали позднюю осень.- Что дальше?  
\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой о Джареде?- немного смущенно сказал Чад и потер подбородок, будто стирая с него какую-то невидимую грязь.  
\- О Джее? А что с ним?- Эклз слегка нахмурился. В сердце что-то неприятно кольнуло и внутри всё похолодело.  
\- Когда ты последний раз его видел?  
\- Да, собственно говоря, вчера на съемочной площадке.   
\- А вне съемок?- тихо спросил Мюррей и внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот нахмурился еще сильней и отвел взгляд куда-то в сторону, в темноту улицы.   
\- Не помню… А что?  
\- Ты не заметил, что с ним что-то не так?- продолжал гнуть свою линию Чад.  
\- Аппетит вроде в норме, трескает всё, что под руку попадется, на здоровье не жаловался, играет хорошо… эээ… Вроде он в порядке,- пожал плечами Эклз. Его лицо было на удивление спокойным и равнодушным, только порой, когда свет фонарей причудливо отражался в зеленых глазах, там мелькала какая-то искорка.   
\- Ты издеваешься?- не веря своим ушам, спросил молодой человек.- Эклз, не прикидывайся дураком! Джаред же сам не свой в последние месяца два. Это и слепой бы заметил! А ты уж должен был в первую очередь!  
\- Во-первых, не кричи на меня,- сухо произнес Дженсен, отодвигая подошедшего почти вплотную Чада в сторону.- Во-вторых, почему я должен замечать что-то происходящее с Джаредом в первую очередь?  
\- Та-а-ак, спокойно. Только спокойно,- проговорил Мюррей, медленно выдыхая и поднимая руку вверх, будто беря передышку.- Почему я всё время забываю, что разговаривать с тобой или с Джеем всё равно, что с упрямым ослом, который решил, что проще будет пробить стену, чем просто войти в открытую дверь?...  
Джен только открыл рот, чтобы высказаться против этого утверждения, но Чад резко вскинул руку, останавливая его.  
\- Не надо, молчи. Я знаю всё, что ты скажешь. Поэтому просто молчи и слушай.  
Эклз закрыл рот и демонстративно скрестил руки на груди, показывая всем своим видом, что он максимально внимателен. При этом в его взгляде было столько сарказма, что Чад невольно пожалел, что рядом нет Кейна, который как никто умел ставить Дженсена на место. В итоге, Мюррею не оставалось ничего другого, как вздохнуть и начать говорить.  
\- Мне сложно судить о том, что происходит и происходило между тобой и Джаредом. Я понятия не имею, как чувствует себя парень, который неожиданно понимает, что любит другого парня,- Чад увидел, как скривилось лицо Дженсена, и тут же исправился.- Хорошо, я не понимаю, какого это, когда тебе нравится парень. Помню, когда Джаред мне рассказал об этом, то первой моей реакцией был смех. Потом я крутил пальцем у виска, а потом просто смирился, так как это выбор моего друга и я не в праве диктовать ему свои условия. Но речь сейчас не об этом,- Мюррей сосредоточенно потер лоб, собираясь с мыслями.- Дело в том, что ваши отношения действительно опасны. И для тебя и для Джея. О, я прекрасно понимаю, что значит имидж в шоу-бизнесе, когда каждый твой поступок может лишить тебя миллионного контракта и любви зрителей. А что это означает для актера мне не надо тебе объяснять. Поэтому когда я узнал от Джареда, что ты решил прекратить всё это безумие, то, не буду скрывать, ужасно обрадовался. Черт побери, да я был готов отплясывать румбу. Но… Всегда есть это чертово «но»,- усмехнулся Чад и посмотрел на Дженсена, лицо которого больше не выражало иронию, а было каким-то пустым и сосредоточенным.- Я видел, что Джареду плохо. Так отвратительно он не чувствовал себя никогда. Этот придурок заявил, что так просто всё не оставит и вернет тебя любой ценой, даже если для этого придется увезти тебя в Африку и жить в соломенном домике,- молодой человек грустно улыбнулся.- И он боролся. Всю осень, зиму. И та выходка на рождественской вечеринке, хоть и была для меня полным сюрпризом и более того шоком, но всё это был Джей. Мой друг: неунывающий, жизнерадостный, целеустремленный, шумный, заботливый, преданный… Много всего можно сказать о нем. А потом случилось нечто… и… и он пропал,- голос Чада дрогнул и стал тише.- Просто исчез из поля зрения на два месяца, появляясь только в виде коротких смс на экране моего телефона. Я реально начал беспокоится. За все годы дружбы еще ни разу не было так, чтобы Джей не звонил мне просто для того, чтобы спросить «как дела» или сказать «привет». А тут тишина… Мне стало страшно, Дженсен. Неужели тебе нет?- Мюррей вопросительно посмотрел на неподвижно стоящего Эклза. Казалось, Дженсен превратился в какую-то безмолвную статую, которую по какой-то причине поставили посреди улицы, а потом забыли про нее. Он стоял, наклонив голову, так что на его лицо падала тень, и можно было подумать, что у него нет глаз. Линия плеч была практически идеально ровной, отчего казалось, что это не человек, а манекен.   
Чад скользнул взглядом по куртке Джена и снова заговорил:  
\- Я приехал вчера только ради того, чтобы увидеть Джареда и спросить, что с ним такое. Мы встретились сегодня в парке. Правда я не уверен с кем я встретился. Но это точно был не мой друг. Он сказал, что попросил тебя уйти из его жизни… Взял сам и попросил… Да он же как сумасшедший был готов отдать всё, только чтобы ты остался! А тут вдруг ему всё равно. И вообще он проникся идеями шоу-бизнеса и всеми тонкостями нашей жестокой жизни. Какая чушь! Он сдался! Окончательно… Просто опустил руки и отказался от всего. И не только от тебя, но и от себя. Дженсен, я понимаю, что может для тебя это было облегчением и, когда Джаред сказал «уходи», ты со спокойным сердцем развернулся и ушел. Это твое право и никто винить тебя за это не будет. Но Джаред… чтобы он не говорил, не может тебя отпустить. Ему больно, одиноко… Не представляю как описать его состояние. И я хотел попросить тебя, Джен, помоги ему. Помоги ему расстаться с тобой, забыть. Пусть это происходит естественно и постепенно, потому что сейчас Джей медленно угасает. Я уверен, что это лохматое чудовище до сих пор тебе дорого, иначе не представляю, как его можно терпеть каждый день. Просто поддержи его, будь рядом, уходя постепенно, чтобы он не ощущал так остро ту пустоту, которая остается после тебя. Ты же сам хочешь, чтобы вы вдвоем с улыбкой вспоминали то время, когда работали вместе в «Сверхъестественном». Тогда сделай, чтобы всё было именно так. А не то, что сейчас. Ведь Джаред в это самое время сидит в баре на Сорок четвертой стрит и планомерно набирается до бессознательного состояния, потому что ему так легче и проще. Неужели тебе правда всё равно, что происходит с человеком, который был тебе не безразличен?  
Чад замолчал и выжидающе посмотрел на Эклза. Тот всё еще стоял неподвижно и вообще не подавал никаких признаков, что слышал то, о чем его спросили. Мюррей не знал уже что сказать или сделать, чтобы заставить Дженсена ответить, как неожиданно он развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь. Опешивший от такого быстрого перехода Чад не придумал ничего умнее, как просто прокричать:  
\- Дженсен! Стой! Куда ты?!  
Не останавливаясь, Эклз бросил через плечо:  
\- На Сорок четвертую стрит, - и скрылся за ближайшим поворотом.   
Мюррей так и остался стоять немного растерянный и сбитый с толку. Он не понимал, что происходит и стоило ли ему говорить всё то, что он сказал. Но было уже поздно. Оставалось только ждать результат и надеяться, что он будет не катастрофичным 

* * * 

Машина, маячившая где-то впереди, то приближалась, то удалялась, как будто кто-то решил поиграть с операторской камерой. Мир вокруг то и дело расплывался, теряя краски. Звуки оглушали и дезориентировали. Приходилось регулярно останавливаться, чтобы привести свое зрение и слух в норму, иначе идти дальше было совершенно невозможно. Джаред даже не был уверен в том, куда он вообще направляется, и отошел ли от пресловутого бара вообще.   
Кое-как доковыляв до какой-то кирпичной стены, Падалеки с облегчением прислонился к ней лбом и оперся руками. Какое это было наслаждение почувствовать хоть какую-то опору! К тому прохлада, исходящая от стены, была словно бальзам на душу, точнее аспирин для его головы.   
Джаред тихо застонал, проклиная в который раз джин и свое неумение пить крепкие алкогольные напитки. Обычно за дозой выпитого им следил Дженсен, а он всегда точно знал, когда другу лучше остановится, чтобы в последствии не чувствовать себя полным идиотом на утро.   
Падалеки в бессильной ярости хлопнул ладонью по шершавой стене, потому что сил на то, чтобы сжать кулак у него банально не осталось. Столько времени провести в баре, планомерно напиваясь, чтобы забыть его… И что же в итоге? Стоило выйти за дверь, как первого кого он вспомнил был Дженни.  
\- Хрень…- еле ворочая языком, пробормотал Джей и с трудом оттолкнулся от стены. Он уже хотел развернуться и продолжить свой путь в неизвестность, как чьи-то руки грубо схватили его за воротник куртки и втащили в ближайший переулок. Падалеки даже не успел возмутиться, когда его с силой толкнули вперед, и он упал на землю, больно ударившись спиной об асфальт.   
Несколько секунд ему понадобилось, что бы сесть и сфокусировать зрение. Перед ним стояли двое. Джаред не мог разглядеть ни их лиц, ни одежды, так как зрение продолжало развлекаться и превращало весь окружающий мир в причудливое полотно художника сюрреалиста.   
\- Что… что в…ам…нда?- запинаясь, прохрипел Джей, с удивлением обнаружив, что его голос пропал вместе со зрением и слухом.  
Возможно, ему показалось, но два размытых силуэта переглянулись, и один даже засмеялся.   
\- Я… ммм… черт,- попытался сказать хоть что-то внятное Джаред, но его попытка не увенчалась успехом. Тогда он собрал все свои силы и осторожно встал на четвереньки, потом слегка выпрямился и уже хотел подняться в полный рост, когда дыхание неожиданно перехватило, а тело, его собственное тело, почему-то резко согнулось пополам, падая на землю.   
Паника захлестнула Джея с головой. Он пытался дышать, но у него не получалась. Вместо воздуха изо рта выходили только хрипы и нитка слюны, которая неприятно щекотала подбородок. Падалеки ощутил, как его ударили в бок, и он упал на спину. От удара в глазах потемнело окончательно, зато дышать стало легче. Правда боль из грудной клетки никуда не делась, а только усилилась, особенно тогда, когда он получил еще один сильный удар по ребрам. Джаред непроизвольно выкинул руки вперед, чтобы хоть как-то защитить себя. Но эта попытка привела лишь к тому, что где-то, будто на заднем плане, раздался металлический смех, усиленный гулким эхом в его голове, и на лицо и руки обрушился град ударов, от которых он не то что увернуться, а даже не мог прикрыться, из-за большого количества алкоголя в крови и потери координации движений.   
Боль скрутила тело, и внутренности будто обожгло огнем. Что-то горячее потекло по лицу, и размытый мир приобрел тошнотворно-розовой оттенок. Джаред попытался отползти в сторону, но ему не удалось. Еще один сильный удар настиг его. Кто-то наступил ему на пальцы ботинком и Джаред вскрикнул, стараясь отдернуть руку. Именно в этот момент он предельно ясно понял, что у него не хотят отобрать деньги или какие-то другие вещи, а просто хотят избить до полусмерти… так, ради забавы. И самое страшное в том, что даже поняв это, Падалеки ничего не мог сделать.   
Следующий удар снова пришел по лицу. Джаред стиснул зубы, делая всё возможное, чтобы просто не заскулить от боли и страха, потому что кричать был просто не в состоянии. Голосовые связки не слушались, так же как и тело.   
Удар по спине, по ногам, ребрам, животу… удар, удар, удар. Он потерял им счет, а некоторые даже перестал чувствовать.   
На какое-то время это прекратилось и Джареду с трудом удалось отползти в сторону на какие-то несколько дюймов. Наверное, со стороны его маневр выглядел смешно, потому что эти двое засмеялись. Теперь Падалеки отчетливо слышал их смех без всяких искажений и металлического отзвука, но так голоса звучали еще отвратительней. Тут что-то легонько стукнуло его по голове. Он приподнял голову и понял, что уперся в стену. Дальше двигаться было некуда.  
В абсолютно отчаянном рывке Джаред перевернулся на спину, прижавшись к стене и подняв трясущиеся руки перед собой. Он даже не успел о чем-либо подумать, просто приготовился к тому, что опять будет больно. Зрение на мгновение, будто оператор, навело фокус, и Падалеки отчетливо увидел, как парень в темной куртке размахнулся, чтобы ударить его кулаком. Он задержал дыхание и напрягся, ожидая удара. Глаза широко распахнулись и, не отрываясь, смотрели на приближающуюся угрозу. Но неожиданно что-то черное закрыло обзор и кулак, еще секунду назад летящий ему в лицо, исчез. Раздался злобный выкрик, в ответ послышался какой-то рык, в котором с трудом можно было узнать человеческий голос.   
Джаред постарался подтянуть колени к себе, чтобы хоть как-то защититься, но новых ударов почему-то не последовало. Зато послышался страшный грохот, как будто упало что-то металлическое, и чей-то вопль боли. То, что это именно боль Джаред понял сразу, потому что всего несколько секунд назад ему хотелось закричать точно так же, но он не мог.   
Снова грохот и вроде бы звук ударов, потом разъяренный голос, кричащий:  
\- Я убью тебя!!!! Вернись за своим дружком, и я сломаю тебе шею!!!  
Тишина наступила неожиданно. Джей даже вздрогнул оттого, что стало непривычно тихо вокруг. У него было чувство, что в этом переулке он провел несколько часов, а не несколько минут. И понесла же его нелегкая в этом бар.   
Чьи-то руки коснулись его лица. Падалеки слабо застонал, но не сделал попытки отодвинуться. А смысл? Позади стена, по бокам стены, а сил на то, чтобы убежать отсюда, просто нет. Так зачем же доставлять подонкам еще больше удовольствия своей бессмысленной возней?  
\- Джей. Джей, ты меня слышишь?- раздался совсем близко срывающийся от волнения хриплый голос.- Скажи мне что-нибудь. Джей, это я. Ты меня узнаешь? Скажи же что-нибудь, черт побери!  
В голосе отчетливо слышались слезы и паника. Почему-то Джареда удивило то, что в этом голосе были слезы. Это было странно. Он постарался открыть заплывающий синяком глаз и еле слышно пробормотал:  
\- Ммм…я…шшш…- разбитые губы опухли и слушались плохо. Падалеки высунул язык и сразу же ощутил вкус крови на своих зубах. «Хорошо, что хоть зубы остались целы»,- промелькнула в голове короткая мысль.  
\- Джей, ты сможешь встать? Сможешь?  
Он неопределенно покачал головой, не понимая, почему этот голос кажется ему таким знакомым.  
\- Джаред, родной, скажи что-нибудь? Ну же?  
Руки, принадлежавшие человеку со знакомым голосом, сильно стиснули ему плечи. Падалеки застонал и подался вперед, утыкаясь лбом в грудь своему спасителю.   
\- О господи… Давай, поднимайся… Осторожно... Ага… Вот так…  
Джаред почувствовал, как его тянут вверх. Он постарался помочь, но его попытки тут же были остановлены.  
\- Просто держись за меня, хорошо. Просто держись.  
\- А…- с трудом кивнул Джей, обхватывая, поднимавшего его человека за плечи.  
\- Вот так… Молодец. Держись крепче, Джей. А теперь пойдем… Не торопись… Иди. Так.  
То как он шел с трудом можно было назвать шагом, скорее Джаред просто повис на чьих-то плечах и волочил за собой ноги, иногда слабо дрыгая ими.   
\- Отлично. Сейчас я поймаю такси, и мы поедем домой.  
\- Д… ой.  
\- Да, да, домой.   
В голове зашумело и ласковый, знакомый голос исчез на время, а мир погрузился в темноту.   
Джаред открыл глаза, лежа на спине и покачиваясь в такт ходу машины.   
\- Г…е…я?- прошептал он.  
\- Всё хорошо. Ты в такси. Скоро будем дома, и ты сможешь нормально поспать. Только вот обработаем твои раны и сразу спать.  
Падалеки несколько раз моргнул, фокусируя зрение. Это было довольно проблематично, потому что правый глаз заплыл и перестал открываться совсем. Но даже через эту расплывающуюся дымку он увидел знакомые до боли черты лица.  
\- Дж..е…нни,- простонал молодой человек и попытался поднять руку, чтобы дотронуться до человека, который сидел рядом с ним на заднем сиденье, придерживая его одной рукой, чтобы ему было удобней лежать.  
Эклз перехватил его пальцы и, поднесся к губам, осторожно поцеловал.  
\- Я больше никогда и никуда не отпущу тебя одного, слышишь?  
-… енни,- повторил Джаред, еле шевеля губами.  
\- Черт!- зло вырвалось у Дженсена.- Это всё я… Я виноват…   
\- Не,- выдавил Падалеки и слегка повернулся к Джену.  
\- Лежи, не двигайся,- тут же остановил его тот.  
В машине на какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Было слышно лишь слабое бормотание радио да гул проносившихся по дороге машин. Падалеки застонал, ощущая, как пульсирующая боль проснулась где-то в животе и горячей волной поднимается вверх по телу.  
\- Тсс… Очень больно?  
\- Мгм.  
\- Я убью их… Найду и убью,- зло прошипел Дженсен, его лицо исказилось от гнева.   
\- Нель…ся,- губы Джареда дрогнули, но ничего даже отдаленно напоминающее улыбку не появилось.  
\- Почему?- Эклз отвлекся от мыслей о том, как медленно будет ломать у этих подонков пальцы и слушать их крики.   
\- Кон…гхм…тракт.  
\- Мне плевать,- тихо прошептал Дженсен. Его рука осторожно коснулась щеки Джея, потом скользнула по брови и лбу.   
\- Но…- начал было Падалеки, хотя каждое слово давалось с большим трудом.  
\- Джей, тсс. Я же сказал - плевать.   
\- Я…- прошептал Джаред, но Дженсен осторожно прикоснулся ладонью к его губам.  
\- И я…


	17. Chapter 17

_Ты даже представить себе не мог, что у Дженсена хватит сил, чтобы поднять тебя на второй этаж в спальню. Как он это сделал до сих пор остается для тебя загадкой. Когда Дженни втаскивал тебя в дом, ты еще был в сознании, а потом темнота._

Джаред судорожно вдохнул воздух и резко подался вперед, будто выдираясь из какой-то липкой паутины, что держала его.   
\- Шшш, спокойно, спокойно, Джей,- тут же раздался голос, и чьи-то заботливые руки уложили его обратно в постель.- Поспи еще немного, тебе надо отдохнуть.  
Джаред послушно закрывает глаза. Он верит этому голосу.

_Когда расстояние до ванной превращается в непреодолимое препятствие, тебе хочется выть от собственного бессилия. Всё тело болит, реагируя на любое движение однозначно – боль, боль, боль… Дженсен как тень всюду следует за тобой. Ты мочишься кровью, шатаясь от слабости, а он стоит рядом и держит тебя за талию, чтобы ты не упал. Стыд – это всего лишь маленькая часть того, что ты испытываешь сейчас._

Эклз резко открыл глаза, услышав какую-то возню со стороны кровати. Он тут же встал со своего кресла и подошел к постели:  
\- Джей, ты как?  
Джаред лежал, укутавшись в одеяло, к нему спиной.   
\- Джей?  
Дженсен осторожно опустился на край кровати и провел рукой по спине Падалеки. Тот слегка напрягся, но ничего не ответил.  
\- Джаред, что-то не так?  
\- Всё не так,- глухо произнес он.   
Джен отчетливо слышит злость и обиду в голосе, а еще слезы. Чуть-чуть тщательно скрываемых слез. Эклз вздохнул и медленно лег позади Джареда, аккуратно обнимая его одной рукой и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.   
Джей ничего не сказал, лишь судорожно втянул в себя воздух и накрыл руку Дженсена своей.

_Ты прижимаешься к Дженсену, как ребенок, который ищет защиты у своего сильного, умного старшего брата. Даже от его прикосновений грудь болит и горит огнем. Но ты терпишь, стискивая зубы, потому что объятия Дженни приносят ни с чем не сравнимый покой и возможно немного счастья.  
Дженсен всегда рядом, всегда с тобой. Он спит, когда спишь ты, он идет туда, куда идешь ты, он ест то, что ешь ты.   
Как-то раз ты даже испугался, что Джен превратится в тебя. Это последнее, чтобы ты ему пожелал, потому что быть тобой сейчас так больно и унизительно. _

\- Я разговаривал с Эриком.  
\- И что?  
\- Он конечно зол, но отложить съемки на неделю согласился сразу, говоря о том, что ты нужен ему целый, а не потрескавшийся.  
\- Ну целым уже не получится,- с трудом усмехнулся Джаред, давя в себе желание застонать, когда руку свело судорогой.  
\- Вздор,- отрезает Эклз.   
Он подходит к Падалеки и начинает растирать ему мышцу. Боль постепенно отступает и Джей расслабляется, откидываясь на подушку и закрывая глаза.  
\- Кстати,- неожиданно подает голос Джен.- Ты почему не доел свой обед?  
\- Дженни-и-и-и.  
\- Ешь,- сурово обрывает его Эклз.  
\- Ну…  
\- Чтоб на счет четыре поднялся и начал есть.  
\- Ты издеваешься?  
\- Раз.  
\- Джен!  
\- Два.  
\- Прекрати уже.  
\- Три.  
\- Тиран!  
\- Четы-ы-ыре.  
\- Да встаю я, встаю. 

* * *

\- Стоять!  
Джаред замер в дверном проеме, не успев смыться из комнаты до того, как Дженсен выйдет из душа.   
\- Это что мои носки?- подозрительно ласковым голосом протянул Эклз.  
\- Какие носки?- повернулся к нему Джаред, невинно хлопая глазами.  
\- Вот эти серые, которые ты только что надел.   
\- Ах эти….- Джей лучезарно улыбнулся.- Я не знал, что это твои.  
\- Джаред, кончай разыгрывать из себя придурка и верни мне носки.  
\- Не будь жадиной,- надулся Падалеки, медленно отступая в коридор. Дженсен так же медленно приближался к нему, не сводя взгляда со своей жертвы.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что это последние мои чистые носки.  
\- Не у тебя одного,- возмутился Джаред, продолжая пятиться к лестнице.   
\- Так постирай!- возмущенно тряхнул головой Эклз, отчего с его волос разлетелись капельки воды.   
\- Могу тоже самое сказать тебе.  
\- Джей, верни носки!  
\- Ха!  
\- Ах ты, маленький…!  
Джаред на какую-то долю секунды рванул с места быстрее, чем друг. Только поэтому Эклзу не удалось схватить его за футболку.  
\- Стой!  
\- Размечтался!  
Падалеки вихрем слетел с лестницы и бросился в гостиную, где мирно спали собаки. Он пронесся мимо телевизора и дивана и свернул к двери, ведущей в сад. Сэди и Херли недоуменно подняли головы, разбуженные этой кутерьмой.  
Джаред немного проскользил по паркету и замешкался всего на минутку, потому что дверь никак не хотела открываться. Но этого времени Дженсену вполне хватило, чтобы настигнуть его. Он с разбегу прыгнул на Джея, и они в обнимку полетели на пол.   
\- Ай-яй,- заверещал Падалеки, когда Эклз, просунув руку под футболку, начал его щекотать.- Нечестно!  
\- А таскать мои носки честно,- пропыхтел Дженсен, продолжая «пытку».  
\- Джен, осторожней…ребро, ребро,- сквозь смех выдавил Джаред.  
\- Ой, прости,- тут же смешался Джен, ослабевая хватку.   
\- Ага, повелся,- хитро прищурился Падалеки и, перевернувшись, ловко подмял противника под себя.  
\- Жулик и манипулятор!- выдохнул Эклз, безуспешно пытаясь вернуть свое преимущество.  
\- Ну только если чуть-чуть,- мурлыкнул Джей и быстро лизнул Дженсена в нос.   
\- Ты хуже, чем твои собаки,- простонал молодой человек, опуская руки и прекращая борьбу.  
\- Просто ты вкусный,- улыбнулся Джаред и, наклонившись, поцеловал проигравшего.  
\- Просто ты невыносим,- тихо прошептал Эклз ему в губы.

* * *   
.  
\- Дженни.  
\- М?- отозвался Эклз, не отрываясь от чтения книги. Он уютно устроился в большом кресле в углу, перекинув ноги черед подлокотник. Света небольшого торшера вполне хватало для того, чтобы осветить страницы потрепанного томика. Сэди удобно устроилась около него, но перед этим стащила тапок с одной ноги Джена и теперь, зажав его в лапах, иногда покусывала.   
Джаред невольно улыбнулся, смотря на эту картину. Эклз казался таким родным и домашним в растянутой, чуть мятой бежевой футболке, синих спортивных штанах и с тапочком на одной ноге.  
\- Дженни,- снова позвал он.  
\- Что?- Дженсен наконец-то поднял голову и, сняв очки, потер рукой глаза.- Что ты хотел, Джей?  
\- Хотел кое-что спросить,- ответил Падалеки и повернулся на диване так, чтобы было лучше видно собеседника.   
\- Спрашивай,- кивнул Джен. Он слегка свесился с кресла и попытался отобрать у Сэди свой тапок, но та лишь сильнее сжала его в зубах, наотрез отказываясь отдавать трофей.  
\- Дженни, это бесполезно. Если моя девочка решила, что это её игрушка, то она её не за что не отдаст.  
\- Ну и ладно,- фыркнул Эклз, легонько шлепая собаку по носу.- Так что ты там хотел спросить?  
\- Да-да,- покивал Падалеки, а потом замолчал, опустив голову.  
\- Джаред, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?- немного обеспокоено спросил Дженсен, откладывая книгу в сторону.  
\- Всё хорошо, не беспокойся. Уже почти ничего не болит,- поспешил его заверить Джей.  
\- Тогда в чем же дело?- недоуменно произнес Эклз.  
\- Завтра же начинаются съемки?  
\- Да, насколько я помню, - в голосе Дженсена всё еще слышалось беспокойство, и сам он был как-то напряжен, готовый в любой момент кинуться к Джареду, если тому понадобиться помощь.  
\- Ага, отлично,- пробормотал молодой человек.  
\- Джей?- прервал Эклз затянувшуюся паузу.- Может уже скажешь, в чем дело?  
Падалеки облизнул губы и быстро-быстро проговорил:  
\- Когдатысобираешьсяуезжать?  
\- Что?  
\- Когда ты собираешься уезжать?- чуть медленней повторил Джей. Щеки у него слегка побледнели, отчего очень четко стали видны еще не совсем зажившие ссадины на лице.   
\- Куда уезжать?- в тоне Эклза отчетливо слышалось непонимание.- У нас же съемки начинаются. Куда я поеду?  
\- Я имел в виду отсюда,- Джаред сделал неопределенный жест рукой, показывая пространство вокруг себя.- Когда ты собираешься возвращаться в свой трейлер?  
\- Вот оно что,- протянул Дженсен и осторожно спустил ноги с кресла, так чтобы не задеть лежащую Сэди.- А ты меня выгоняешь?  
\- Ам…эн…о,- краснея, пробормотал Падалеки, не зная, куда себя деть.- А… Нет, конечно, нет. Как ты мог подумать. Я не… В смысле ни за что… Мне бы хотелось… и вообще, чтоб не уезжал…. Просто…  
\- Вот и отлично,- спокойно сказал Дженсен, снова устраиваясь в кресле и поднимая книгу с пола.- Значит, я буду жить здесь. Только учти, я отказываюсь вставать каждое утро, чтобы идти гулять с собаками. Даже не надейся.  
\- Не буду,- отозвался Джаред, во все глаза смотря на Джена и не в силах поверить в то, что это всё не сон.- Значит, ты остаешься?  
\- Что-то типа… где-то… как-то,- проговорил Эклз и, надев очки, опять погрузился в чтение.  
Падалеки откинулся на диван, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым. Мир вокруг будто бы приобрел больше красок, звуков, запахов. Он даже не стал ругаться, когда Херли забрался к нему на диван и несколько раз слегка пнул задними лапами, пока устраивался поудобней. Джаред потер скулу, на которой еще остался небольшой порез от стекла, что так некстати попалось ему, когда он падал лицом вниз.  
\- Ради такого я готов даже на то, чтоб меня еще раз побили,- улыбаясь, прошептал он.  
\- Я всё слышу,- подал голос Дженсен.- Я тебе сам голову оторву, если ты куда-нибудь попрешься пить без меня.   
\- Зануда!- парировал Джей и рассмеялся.   
\- На «а» - абажур,- отозвался Джен.- Тебе на «р».  
Джаред повернул голову и увидел, что Эклз смотрит на него и улыбается.  
\- Радость. Тебе на «т».  
Дженсен задумался всего на секунду, а потом как-то очень звонко и четко произнес:  
\- Ты.

* * * 

\- Боже, как я устал,- простонал Джаред, буквально повисая на плечах у коллеги.  
\- Можно подумать, что я нет,- проворчал Дженсен и осторожно приобнял друга, чтоб тот не свалился на землю. Была у Падалеки нехорошая привычка – повиснуть на Дженсене после долгого рабочего дня и полностью расслабиться, так что если бы тот не придерживал его рукой, то Джей постоянно оказывался бы носом в пыли.   
\- Поверить не могу, что нам осталось пару дней и наконец-то настанет долгожданный отдых.   
\- Я тоже.  
\- Чем займемся, кстати?- приподнял от его плеча голову Джаред.  
\- Не знаю… Наверное, будем отдыхать,- улыбнулся Эклз.   
\- Это то понятно. Но может съездим куда-нибудь? К родителям заглянем… Я, например, не знаком с твоей семьей.  
\- Не стоит,- отмахнулся от предложения Дженсен. Его лицо помрачнело и тело напряглось, будто Джей сказал что-то не то.  
\- Почему же?- продолжал гнуть свое Падалеки.- Я хочу познакомиться с семьей моего парня. Ну же, Дженни, сначала съездим к моим предкам, а потом к твоим. А потом…  
\- Прекрати,- оборвал его Дженсен.- Я сказал нет. Мы не поедем к моим и точка.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, только не злись,- примирительно сказал Джаред и с недоумением посмотрел на друга.- Тогда пошли домой?  
\- Пошли,- кивнул Эклз.- Только сначала прекрати на мне виснуть. Еще немного и я просто рухну. Ты же не пушинка, Джей!  
\- Эх ты, неженка,- улыбнулся Падалеки. Он с легкостью оттолкнулся от Дженсена и встал напротив.  
\- А я вот тебя на руках носить могу. Смотри.  
Джен даже не успел открыть рот, чтобы ответить, как Джаред немного присел и, обхватив его ноги повыше колен, поднял вверх, так что ему пришлось ухватиться за плечи этого «силача», чтоб не потерять равновесие.  
\- Вот видишь,- радостно сообщил Джей и немного покрутился на месте.  
\- Черт! Прекрати, немедленно!- прошипел Дженсен, изо всех сил вцепившись в куртку Падалеки.   
\- А то что?- смеясь, поинтересовался Джаред. Он остановился, но так и не опустил Эклза на землю. Просто стоял, уткнувшись подбородком ему в живот, и смотрел вверх на нахохлившегося Дженни.  
\- На площадке полно народу,- простонал Дженсен.- Джей, прошу.  
\- Хорошо,- сжалился над ним Падалеки и осторожно поставил на землю, будто какую-нибудь хрупкую вазу.- Всё-таки ты тяжеленький.  
\- Так тебе и надо,- огрызнулся Джен, поправляя задравшийся свитер и футболку.  
\- Злючка,- показал ему язык друг и хлопнул по плечу.- Пошли на стоянку.  
Но не успели они сделать и двух шагов, как позади послышался голос:  
\- Дженсен.  
Эклз обернулся. Крипке стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и пристально смотрел на актеров.  
\- Можно с тобой поговорить? Наедине,- многозначительно добавил Эрик, делая ударение на последнем слове.  
\- Конечно,- кивнул Дженсен и уже, обращаясь к Джареду, произнес.- Ты иди, встретимся около машины.   
Падалеки ничего не ответил, лишь улыбнулся и, развернувшись, зашагал к парковке. Крипке же направился к трейлеру, который носил гордое название «кабинет». Дженсен направился за ним.   
Они вошли в темное помещение, тут же щелкнул выключатель, и вокруг стало светло. Эрик уселся за стол и жестом пригласил Дженсена сесть напротив. Тот молча опустился на предложенное место и выжидающе посмотрел на создателя шоу. Крипке неторопливо достал из ящика стола пачку сигарет и зажигалку.  
\- Будешь?  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- А я, пожалуй, закурю,- сказал Эрик. Щелкнула зажигалка, и тонкий кончик сигареты зажегся оранжевым огоньком.   
\- И о чем же ты хотел со мной поговорить?- спросил Эклз, слегка откидываясь на стуле. Сидеть здесь почему-то было крайне некомфортно. Какое-то неприятное ощущение заставляло сердце биться быстрее и Дженсену никак не удавалось себя успокоить.   
\- Я хотел поговорить по поводу тебя и Джареда,- наконец произнес Крипке, выпуская изо рта струйку белого дыма.  
\- О господи, Эрик, мы сегодня отсняли этот дубль…- Эклз запнулся.- Черт, я даже не помню, сколько раз мы его отсняли. Наверное, раз сто. Неужели тебе что-то опять не понравилось?  
\- Дело не в эпизоде. Кстати, последние несколько сцен вы сыграли просто превосходно. Мои поздравления,- он несколько раз слегка хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Тогда?- вопросительно приподнял брови Джен.  
\- Я имел в виду ваши более…эээ… личные отношения…  
Лицо Дженсена мгновенно изменилось, из дружелюбно-удивленного оно превратилось в отстраненное и ничего не выражающее. Голос стал холодным и безразличным:  
\- Что-то не так?  
Крипке тяжело вздохнул и потер лоб. Пепел с сигареты осыпался на стол.  
\- Дженсен, не пойми меня не правильно. Я не имею ничего против ваших отношений с Джаредом. Это ваше личное дело и я не в праве вмешиваться и учить вас жизни.  
\- Как верно подмечено,- иронично усмехнулся Джен. В неярком свете лампы в его глазах мелькнул холодный зеленоватый отблеск.  
\- Просто выслушай меня,- спокойно сказал Эрик.- Я хотел поговорить именно с тобой, потому что из вас двоих ты менее вспыльчивый и рассудительный.  
\- Ты мне льстишь.  
\- Дженсен…  
Эклз лишь кивнул головой, показывая, что больше не будет его перебивать, и Крипке продолжил.  
\- Я просто хочу попросить, чтобы вы так явно не демонстрировали свои отношения. Вся съемочная группа уже не знает куда отворачиваться, когда Джаред целует тебя при каждом удобном и НЕ удобном случае. Пойми, у нас есть обязательство перед компанией и кучей людей. Мы не можем нарушать соглашения и договоренности. Наше шоу идет в то время, когда его смотрят дети… Да и вообще, ваши отношения могут оттолкнуть большую часть поклонников шоу. Одно дело слухи и фантазии, а другое дело реальность. Ты же знаешь, какие возможности тебе и Джареду дает эта работа. Это шанс выйти на большой экран и зарабатывать миллионы, шанс сделать успешную карьеру и не сниматься в фильмах, потому что нужны деньги, а сниматься потому, что понравился сценарий и роль. Дженсен, я прошу… Нет, я настаиваю… Возможно даже приказал бы, но это не в моей компетенции. Перенесите выражение ваших чувств в какие-нибудь рамки, чтобы вся бригада не наблюдала, как Джаред таскает тебя на руках после работы.   
Эрик замолчал и глубоко затянулся. Дженсен тоже молчал, только его побледневшие скулы и плотно сжатые губы выдавали, в какой он сейчас ярости.   
\- Еще раз прости…- пробормотал Крипке.- Мне, правда, не хотелось всего этого говорить.  
\- Но ты сказал,- резко оборвал его Эклз и встал со стула. Он протянул руку и вытащил сигарету из пачки, лежащей на столе.  
\- Я позаимствую,- с усмешкой проговорил Дженсен и, взяв зажигалку, покинул трейлер.  
Он вышел в прохладу весенней ночи и остановился в нескольких шагах от темной, притихшей съемочной площадки. Сигарета послушно зажглась под напором маленького красноватого огонька зажигалки. Дженсен глубоко затянулся, стараясь успокоиться и унять злость, кипящую в груди. На третьей затяжке желание пойти и врезать Эрику сошло на нет. На четвертой он перестал перебирать в голове все известные ему ругательства. Теперь в голове стало пусто, но на сердце всё еще лежал огромный, тяжелый валун. Где-то после шестой затяжки Эклз вспомнил, что на стоянке возле машины его ждет Джаред, который наверняка уже успел замерзнуть, но не додумался залезть погреться внутрь автомобиля. Он еще раз вдохнул в себя горьковатый, едкий дым и затушил сигарету, наступив на нее ботинком. Руки слегка дрожали от напряжения и эмоций, бурливших внутри, поэтому Эклз засунул их в карманы и, не спеша, зашагал по направлению к стоянке. Теплый ветер приятно дул в спину, освежая и щекоча нос весенними ароматами. Дженсен любил весну, но впервые в жизни ему не было до этого никакого дела.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Хоу-ди-хо, приятель!- насмешливо раздалось в трубке.  
\- Ох, Крис, ты как всегда не вовремя,- простонал Дженсен, пытаясь двумя руками снять шипящую сковородку с плиты, а плечом удержать телефонную трубку.  
\- Талант не пропьешь,- гордо подтвердил Кейн.  
\- Но ты очень стараешься,- подколол друга Эклз, наконец-то, убирая сковороду с горячей конфорки.  
\- Ах-ха-ха, какие мы ироничные. А что это там у тебя шипит?  
\- Ризотто.  
\- Ризотто?- удивленно проговорил Крис, было слышно как что-то булькнуло на другом конце провода.  
\- Есть такое итальянское блюдо,- проворчал Дженсен, выключая плиту и проверяя готовность еды.- А что там у тебя за звуки?  
\- Только что утопил в ванной стакан с соком,- пояснил друг. В трубке раздался плеск и приглушенные ругательства Кейна.  
\- Так тебе и надо!- Джен поднес вилку ко рту, чтобы снять пробу, но обжегся и уронил вилку на пол.- Черт! Горячо!  
\- Как приятно слышать, что в этом мире есть справедливость,- иронично заметил Крис.- Очень бо-бо, маленький? Попроси Джареда, он поцелует и всё пройдет.  
\- Слушай, зачем звонишь?- довольно грубо оборвал его Дженсен.  
\- Эй, Дженс, ты чего? Я что-то не так сказал?   
Эклз вздохнул и опустился на стул, вытирая перепачканные в масле руки об полотенце.   
\- Прости, дело не в тебе.  
\- Тогда в чем же? Только не говори, что у вас с Джаредом опять проблемы или что ты выкинул очередную глупость на миллион.   
\- Какая у меня оказывается репутация,- усмехнулся Джен.  
В кухню тихонько зашел Херли и с любопытством потянул носом, чувствуя запах еды. Дженсен махнул на него полотенцем и сделал страшные глаза. Пес недоуменно посмотрел на него, подошел к своей миске, попил воды и с гордостью удалился. Эклз проводил его взглядом, удивляясь, как он вообще может уживаться в одном доме с двумя своенравными собаками и одним абсолютно невыносимым, взбалмошным парнем, который сейчас ушел на вечернюю пробежку, чтобы по его заявлению «нагулять аппетит перед ужином».   
В телефоне снова зазвучал голос Кейна, который отвлек Дженсена от размышлений на тему, что у Джея в принципе не бывает плохого аппетита, ну может пару раз от силы.   
\- Репутация у тебя та еще, принцесса,- фыркнул Крис.- А если серьезно, что случилось, Джен?  
\- Случилась моя гребанная жизнь… - лаконично сообщил Эклз и сам удивился, как безнадежно это прозвучало.  
\- Та-а-ак, детка, а не пора ли тебе к психотерапевту.  
\- А не пойти бы тебе в жопу,- в тон ему отозвался Дженсен.- И хватит меня называть деткой и принцессой!  
\- Какой ты сегодня обидчивый,- протянул Кейн, потом голос посерьезнел.- Говори уже, что случилось?  
\- Да я не знаю что сказать,- пожал плечами молодой человек, будто бы его собеседник мог это видеть.- Просто всё как-то навалилось. Все наши ссоры с Джеем, эти бессмысленные разговоры, потом его избили около того бара,- Дженсен невольно вздрогнул при воспоминании об этом.- И я остался с ним, решив, что всё у нас может быть, если не хорошо, то хотя бы нормально. Ко всему прочему Крипке со своим ультиматумом, по поводу того, что нам надо держаться друг от друга подальше вне стен дома. Проклятье, а что по его мнению я пытался делать всё это время?! Держаться как можно дальше от Джареда. И к чему это привело?  
Эклз в сердцах бросил полотенце на стол и потер лоб ладонью.   
\- Ладно, Крис, не бери в голову… Я просто устал. Конец сезона – нервы, весна – авитаминоз.   
\- Джен,- раздался негромкий голос Кейна.  
\- А?  
\- Ты же понимал, что всё это будет.  
Дженсен лишь хмыкнул в трубку, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Ваши отношения – это не то, что надо афишировать и предавать огласки. Это сложно, несправедливо, я бы даже сказал, мерзко, но это жизнь. И ты великолепно знаешь про что я. Но ведь Джаред стоит этого. Стоит же?  
Тишина в ответ слегка напрягла Криса, и он повторил:  
\- Стоит, Дженс?  
\- Да…- совсем тихо произнес Эклз.  
\- Значит, тебе придется играть по этим правилам, придется выживать ради себя и ради Джареда.   
\- И еще следить за Джеем…  
\- И это конечно тоже,- улыбнулся Кейн.- Мюррей, мать его, ни фига не справляется с этой задачей.  
\- Я бы так не сказал,- протянул Эклз.  
\- Не буду спорить. Смысл в том, что вы остаетесь по сути одни. Так что крепись, Дженс, легко не будет – это факт.  
\- Спасибо, утешил.  
\- А я не утишать тебя нанимался,- Крис немного помолчал.- Просто знай, что я с тобой, друг.  
\- Спасибо,- отозвался Дженсен и грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Ну ладно, пока, буду вылавливать стакан из ванной.  
\- Удачи тебе.   
В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Эклз нажал на кнопку и отложил телефон в сторону. Какое-то время он просидел неподвижно на стуле, смотря в никуда. Послышался скрежет ключей в замочной скважине и в кухню ворвался сквозняк из коридора.   
\- Я дома,- сообщил Падалеки, заглядывая на кухню.- Что у нас на ужин?  
Дженсен закатил глаза и встал со стула.  
\- Ты только что бегал, чтобы согнать калории и собираешься есть?  
\- Я бегал, чтобы нагулять аппетит,- возразил Джаред.- Так что у нас на ужин?  
\- Ризотто,- улыбнулся Эклз, наблюдая за тем, как Джей принюхивается к запаху точно так же, как делал это Херли минут пять назад.   
\- О ризотто, ризотто,- хлопнул в ладоши горе спортсмен.- Тогда я наверх в душ и переодеваться.  
\- Хорошо. Только давай побыстрее, а то опять придется разогревать в микроволновке из-за того, что ты часами торчишь в душе.  
\- Это всё наглый поклеп!- возмутился Падалеки, выглядывая из-за дверного косяка.  
\- Брысь отсюда!  
Дженсен поднял со стола полотенце и бросил в Джея. Но тот успел спрятаться и по лестнице послышались удаляющиеся наверх шаги.   
\- Боже, превращаюсь в домохозяйку,- простонал Дженсен. Он подошел и поднял полотенце, немного покрутил его в руках и закинул на плечо. Надо было еще успеть порезать овощи и разложить еду по тарелкам.  
В кухню на этот раз заглянула Сэди.  
\- У вас там что лампочка загорается, когда еда готова?- беззлобно проворчал Джен. Он потрепал собаку по голове и ласково добавил:  
\- Пошли, красотка, угощу тебя ризотто. Будешь моим первым официальным дегустатором.   
Сэди весело завиляла хвостом и пошла вслед за Дженсеном. Ей, как и Херли, очень нравилось, что теперь у них два хозяина. А один их них еще и великолепно готовит.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Мы ушли!- донеся снизу голос Джея. Хлопнула входная дверь.   
Дженсен сильнее натянул на себя одеяло и уткнулся носом в подушку. Он честно предупредил Падалеки, что не намерен вскакивать по утрам в выходные, чтобы пробежать кросс с этими зверюгами, которых тот почему-то называет «мои малыши» и которых довольно проблематично выгнать из спальни, когда они поставили перед собой задачу поднять Джена с кровати во что бы то ни стало.   
Сон практически утянул его в свою тихую, спокойную страну, когда раздалась оглушительная трель звонка. Дженсен что-то недовольно пробурчал в подушку и приподнял голову. Звонок в дверь повторился.   
\- Если этот недотепа опять забыл ключи и поводки, я его убью,- проворчал Эклз, откидывая одеяло в сторону. Звонок вновь напомнил о себе громким, дребезжащим звуком. Дженсен выругался. Он поленился тянуться за штанами и пошел открывать дверь в трусах и линялой, старой футболке. Босые ноги зашлепали по лестнице под аккомпанемент звонка.   
\- Да иду я, иду. Какого черта так трезвонить?!  
Джен сладко потянулся, но даже это было испорченно резкими «дзинь-дзинь». Он дернулся, вздохнул и одним движением распахнул дверь.  
\- Каким же надо быть придурком, чтоб забывать ключи и поводки второй день подряд!- выпалил Дженсен и замер, приоткрыв рот, когда увидел человека, стоящего на пороге. Его пальцы вцепились в ручку двери так, что побелели костяшки. Первое желание было взять и захлопнуть дверь перед незваным гостем, но огромным усилием воли Эклз этого не сделал. Он лишь стоял и смотрел на человека в коричневой куртке, который в свою очередь внимательно смотрел на него, будто оценивая его растрепанный вид.   
\- Здравствуй, Дженсен,- спокойно и уверенно произнес стоящий на пороге.   
\- Здравствуй… папа,- немного запнувшись ответил молодой человек.  
\- Может, пригласишь войти?  
\- Проходи,- Эклз отступил на несколько шагов назад, пропуская гостя в дом.  
Отец молча прошел внутрь и остановился в ожидании того, что его пригласят в комнату. Дженсен неторопливо закрыл дверь и прошел в гостиную, сделав знак рукой, чтоб старший Эклз шел за ним.   
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь?- спросил Дженсен, когда они зашли в просторную, уютную комнату. Алан отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Тогда может присядешь?  
\- Я ненадолго,- ответил отец, разглядывая гостиную и её интерьер.- Здесь очень мило.  
\- Спасибо,- сухо отозвался Эклз. Он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно от того, что стоит перед этим человеком в таком неряшливом виде, с растрепанными волосами, в трусах и старой футболке. Хотя это была всего лишь одна из причин, из-за которых Дженсен хотел, чтобы отца не было в этом доме здесь и сейчас.  
\- Если ты не хочешь присесть или чего-нибудь выпить, тогда может скажешь зачем приехал? А то, как видишь, я только встал, и мне бы хотелось умыться, позавтракать и заняться делами.   
\- Позавтракать сможешь и в аэропорту. Там есть неплохое кафе, где пекут пончики,- голос Алана прозвучал как-то буднично, но в нем слышались повелительные нотки, которые пресекали всякие возражения.  
\- В каком еще аэропорту?- нахмурился Дженсен. Дышать стало тяжело, будто кто-то положил на грудь бетонную плиту.   
\- В ванкуверском,- просто ответил Эклз старший и выжидающе посмотрел на сына.  
\- А какого черта я буду делать там с утра?- в голосе Джена появились гневные нотки. Он встретил взгляд отца и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ты летишь со мной в Техас.  
\- Я? С тобой в Техас? С чего бы это вдруг?- усмехнулся Дженсен, ощущая внутри какие-то странные волны паники, которые накатывали на него, заставляя сердце неприятно сжиматься.- Ты ничего не перепутал, па-па? Мне не шестнадцать лет, и ты не можешь заявиться ко мне домой и как нашкодившего котенка увезти с собой.  
\- Мне казалось это не твой дом, а дом твоего… кхм… коллеги,- немного надменно проговорил Алан, смотря на сына осуждающим, холодным взглядом.  
\- Это наш дом,- в тон ему произнес Джен.- И я никуда не собираюсь ехать. У меня есть планы на лето и в них не входит поездка с тобой в Техас.  
\- Мне безразличны твои планы, Дженсен. Просто иди и собери свой чемодан, мы уезжаем.  
\- Ты, кажется, не слышал, что я сказал? Я ни-ку-да не по-е-ду!- четко по слогам выговорил молодой человек. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а руки начали слегка вздрагивать от напряжения. Он снова чувствовал себя провинившимся подростком, которого строгий отец собирается запереть в своей комнате за то, что он не выучил урок или пропустил воскресную службу, играя в футбол. Изо всех сил Дженсен пытался побороть в себе этот панический страх перед отцом и желание пойти и сделать, как тот сказал. Одна отчаянная мысль крутилась в голове: « Только бы Джей сейчас не вернулся с прогулки. Только не это». Эклз ощущал, что теряет контроль над ситуацией, над собой, как будто он попал в один из своих кошмаров, откуда не было выхода. Все страхи, все волнения, переживания и тщательно скрываемые мысли последних нескольких месяцев вырвались наружу, делая Дженсена беспомощным перед единственным человеком, который мог сломить его, не прилагая для этого больших усилий.   
\- Я не поеду,- тихо повторил Джен, отступая на шаг.   
\- Это не было вопросом, Дженсен. Я не для того помогал тебе столько лет стать актером, чтобы ты потом одним своим необдуманным поступком разрушил всё это,- жестко произнес Алан.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- О тебе и твоем новом…- мужчина усмехнулся,- друге.   
На мгновения Дженсен лишился дара речи, просто смотрел на отца широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых отчетливо читался один их самых больших его страхов: «он знает». Он сглотнул комок, застрявший в горле, и тихо прошептал:  
\- Ты знаешь…  
\- Об этом трудно не знать.  
\- Это слухи…- в какой-то бессмысленной попытки спастись проговорил Джен, смотря в пол. В памяти всплыли все проповеди священника из их церкви, все наставления отца о том, как должен жить католик и разумный, взрослый мужчина.   
\- Я тоже сначала так думал. Но вот ты стоишь передо мной с таким видом…- Эклз старший покровительственно улыбнулся.- Ты никогда не мог обмануть меня, Дженсен.   
Молодой человек судорожно облизнул губы и поднял взгляд на отца. Тот стоял совсем близко от него и смотрел, слегка наклонив голову.   
\- Что ты хочешь от меня?- немного хриплым голосом сказал Дженсен.   
\- Чтобы ты вспомнил, чему я тебя учил, как воспитывал, для чего готовил. Чтобы ты уехал со мной.  
\- Нет,- буквально выдавил из себя Джен, кровь отхлынула от лица, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску.  
\- Подумай хорошенько. Ты разрушаешь свою жизнь.  
\- Не тебе судить…  
\- О нет, мне. Именно мне. Сколько всего я вложил в тебя: время, силы, деньги, в конце концов. А что собираешься сделать ты? Потерять всё ради какого-то парня!  
\- Это не твое дело…- задыхаясь, проговорил Дженсен.  
\- Моё, пока ты мой сын. И я не хочу, чтобы ты был…  
\- Кем?- вскинул голову Дженсен.- Ну же, скажи. Кем?  
Алан усмехнулся и похлопал сына по плечу. Тот дернулся от его руки, будто плечо обожгло огнем.   
\- Какой ты еще ребенок. У тебя есть шанс всё исправить.  
\- Нет, папа, это не ошибка, чтобы я её исправлял.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь?- голос отца зазвучал угрожающе.   
\- Более чем.   
Взгляд Эклза старшего впился в лицо сына, заставляя того съежиться. Больше всего на свете Дженсену сейчас хотелось убежать… Туда, на пляж, где весело носится Джаред, играя со своими собаками, где человек, которого он любит мог бы обнять и сказать, что всё в мире не важно, кроме него, Джена. Но Падалеки не было рядом и стены дома, начали сдвигаться, зажимая Эклза, не давая ему двинуться с места. Слова всех тех людей звучали в голове: предостережения Чада, предложения Криса, недовольство Крипке, угроза продюсера канала… и лица, лица, лица с презрительной усмешкой смотрящие на него, когда Джаред, улыбаясь, берет его за руку. Голос отца заставил Дженсена вздрогнуть и на время вынырнуть из своего кошмара, но только для того, чтобы сразу окунуться в другой.   
\- Ты Дженсен Эклз. Ты должен быть брендом, чтобы множество людей делали на тебе миллионы долларов и все эти проценты были бы твои. Уже сейчас это происходит, процесс запущен. Ты хоть представляешь, что произойдет, если узнают об этом? Ты потеряешь своих друзей, коллег, поклонников, свои контракты. Но самое главное, ты потеряешь то, что любишь больше всего на свете – возможность играть. Я тебе гарантирую, Дженсен, что так всё и будет. Слишком хорошо я знаю этот бизнес. Он не прощает таких ошибок.  
Эклз вздрогнул, ощутив, как электрический разряд прошел черед позвоночник, заставив мышцы сократиться. В глазах потемнело, хотя какие-то размытые предметы он всё еще мог разобрать. Вот нечеткое, исказившиеся лицо отца, искривленный, куда-то уплывающий дверной проем, размытое пятно стены.   
Он несколько раз моргнул, чтобы согнать мутное марево перед глазами. Губы слегка дрожали, а умение говорить пропало, будто его и не было.   
Отец наклонился к нему, так чтобы заглянуть в поблекшие зеленые глаза, не выражавшие сейчас ровным счетом ничего.   
\- Я же прав, сынок. Всё это только для тебя. Помнишь, как в детстве ты мечтал стать великим актером, говорил, что Голливуд будет у твоих ног. Так не останавливайся, не позволяй чему-то или кому-то помешать тебе. Это же твоя мечта.  
\- Моя мечта,- прошептал Дженсен.  
\- Ну вот,- удовлетворено проговорил Алан.- Иди, собери вещи. Думаю, мистер Падалеки оценит твой шаг, потому что это и ему пойдет на благо. Поторопись, у нас самолет через три часа, а ты еще хотел позавтракать.  
Дженсен механически кивнул и на негнущихся ногах вышел из гостиной. Он еще раз моргнул, отгоняя пелену, маячившую вперед, и неосознанно вытер слезы, выступившие в уголках глаз. Нога медленно опустилась на первую ступеньку, потом на вторую, третью, четвертую… Сколько же этих ступенек? В голове всё звенело и гудело, словно сброшенный на землю колокол. Все голоса, звучавшие до этого, слились в один, который беспрестанно повторял: « Твоя мечта, твоя мечта, твоя мечта, твоя…».   
Дженсен зашел в пустую спальню, где на кровати всё еще лежало смятое им одеяло, а на стуле болталась синяя толстовка Джареда. Скрипнула дверка открывающегося шкафа. Его рука, как во сне, достала оттуда сумку и бросила её на постель.   
Первая попавшаяся рубашка полетела в открытую пасть спортивной сумки. Затем скомканные штаны и какие-то футболки. В зеркале, висевшем на дверце шкафа, мелькнуло бледное сосредоточенное лицо. Эклз остановился и, глядя на свое отражение, провел рукой по подбородку, ощущая немного отросшую щетину. Потом развернулся и направился в ванную. Включил воду, взял с полки крем для бритья и намазал одну щеку, потянулся к бритве. Взял ее, поднес к лицу и неожиданно остановился, уставившись куда-то в пустоту.   
\- Моя мечта…- глухо проговорил он.- Какого хрена ты знаешь о моей мечте?   
Отражение с нескрываемой злостью посмотрело на Дженсена. Пальцы судорожно вцепились в нижний край бритвы, пытаясь оторвать пластмассовую планку. Лезвие зацепилось за ноготь и легко разрезало кожу под ним. Эклз поморщился и пробормотал:  
\- Чертовы безопасные бритвы… Никакой пользы от них.  
Пальцы сильно дрожали, что мешало ему зацепиться за слегка оторванный край. Наконец его манипуляции увенчались успехом, и первое лезвие было избавлено от своей «безопасной», пластмассовой защиты.   
Губы Дженсена дрогнули, и лицо исказилось подобием улыбки, хотя больше всего это напоминала гримасу отвращения. Он одним движением оторвал ручку у бритвы. Она хрустнула и с тихим стуком упала на пол, проскользив по кафелю.   
Выпрямив, дрожащую левую руку, Эклз поднес к сгибу локтя пальцы с зажатым в них остатком бритвы и со всей силы полоснул по коже. Мгновение, и он согнулся пополам, выронив бритву и прижав левую руку к груди.   
\- Черт,- сквозь зубы прошипел Дженсен, чувствуя, как по руку течет липкая жидкость.   
Немного отдышавшись он встал и, пошатываясь, вышел из ванной. Обвел комнату рассеянным взглядом. На комоде лежали его джинсы, которые были закинуты туда прошлой ночью за ненадобностью. Эклз подошел, взял штаны и с трудом натянул их на себя. Левая рука отзывалась острой болью в области локтя, но он почему-то никак не хотел смотреть, в чем же причина. Вместо этого открыл ящик комода и достал оттуда пару носков. Один был темно синим, другой бежевым, но это сейчас волновало в последнюю очередь.   
После того, как Дженсен надел носки, снова прошел к сумке, лежащей на кровати. Остановившись около нее он зачем-то покрутил головой, разминая шею, и сделал пару взмахов руками, как на разминке в спортзале. Теперь оставалось только собрать сумку и спуститься вниз. В голове тут же появился вопрос: «Зачем?». Но Эклз не знал на него ответа, поэтому просто шагнул к открытому шкафу и выгреб все вещи со средней полки, после чего комком затолкал их в сумку и с трудом застегнул замок. Когда он поднял голову, то понял, что комната кружится со страшной силой, а пол раскачивается под ногами, изображая палубу корабля. Дженсен опустил взгляд и увидел, что около левой ноги растеклась небольшая красноватая лужица, а часть штанины джинсов потемнела, как если бы промокла. Он наклонился, чтобы дотронуться пальцем до жидкости под ногой, но не удержал равновесие и пол тут же оказался прямо перед ним. Эклз еле-еле успел выставить вперед руку, чтобы смягчить падение, правда рука тут же подломилась, пронзенная острой болью от локтя до плеча. Обессиленный он уронил голову на пол, ощущая, что мир сужается до размеров дверного проема.   
Снизу послышался хлопок входной двери, по паркету застучали собачьи лапы, и веселый голос Джея прокричал:  
\- Вставай, солнышко, я уже дома!   
Дженсен инстинктивно дернулся, пытаясь выполнить просьбу любимого голоса, но у него ничего не вышло, лишь в глазах стало еще темней, так что с трудом можно было различить солнечный свет, льющийся из дверного проема. Почему-то в голове мелькнула мысль, что он никогда не говорил Джареду «любимый».   
А голос Падалеки продолжать звать его откуда-то снизу:  
\- Дженни, ты меня слышишь? Ау! Вставай быстро, а то я напущу на тебя Сэди и Херли!- потом громко и удивленно.- А вы кто?  
Эклз выставил руку, чтобы встать и объяснить Джею, кто тот человек, что у них в гостиной, но рука проскользила по чему-то мокрому и бессильно шлепнулась на пол. Веки дрогнули и закрылись сами собой, потому что глаза уже были не в силах транслировать в мозг более или менее четкую картинку, а размытый, неясный мир стал утомлять.   
Дженсен очень четко вспомнил слова про мечту, которые говорил отец вечность назад. Сейчас они звучали нелепо и лживо, потому что он знал какая у него мечта, и чего он хочет. И Эклз старший не имел к этому никакого отношения. Была твердая уверенность, что сейчас сентябрь, что лето уже кончилось, и настало время съемок третьего сезона и спелого винограда, который так любит Джаред  
 _… Дженсен брел по пустому осеннему пляжу, загребая ботинками холодный мокрый песок. Ветер неприятно покалывал кожу, поднимая с земли пыль и мелкие песчинки. Тучи плотно окутали небо, погружая побережье и видневшийся вдали город в тягучую пелену. Залив на удивление оставался спокойным и тихим, лишь небольшие волны поднимали белые гребни и быстро бежали к берегу в надежде на то, что им удастся уцепиться за песчаную податливую почву и остаться на суше.  
Эклз обвел взглядом пустынные окрестности, будто высматривая кого-то, потом негромко свистнул. Послышался приглушенный лай, и через несколько секунд из-за небольшого холмика выбежала собака и помчалась к нему. Дженсен невольно улыбнулся, видя, как пес смешно загребает лапами песок и несется к нему, высунув язык.  
\- Ко мне, девочка! Ко мне! Иди сюда, Сэди.  
Он присел на корточки, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить собаку. Та с удовольствием скользнула под ладонь, виляя хвостом и прижимаясь к коленке хозяина левым боком.   
\- Умница моя. Хорошая собака,- приговаривал Джен, трепля Сэди за уши. Собака слегка повизгивала и старалась лизнуть его кончики пальцев. Он дурашливо погрозил ей пальцем и легонько стукнул по носу, отчего она громко фыркнула и мотнула головой. Но уже через секунду Сэди перешла в наступление.   
\- Что ты творишь, а?- возмутился Эклз, уворачиваясь от собачьего языка. Видимо, собака вознамерилась добраться до носа Дженсена. Поэтому, недолго думая, она встала на задние лапы и уперлась передними хозяину в плечи. Джен несколько секунд побалансировал на носках, пытаясь удержаться и не упасть, но, в конце концов, всё-таки бухнулся на песок. Довольная результатом Сэди тут же бросилась к нему и с удовольствие облизала нос и щеки упавшего.   
\- Фу, Сэди! Фу!- Эклз с трудом оттолкнул собаку и начал вытирать рукавом куртки перепачканное и обслюнявленное лицо.- Так же нечестно!  
Сэди лишь весело гавкнула и, сделав круг возле него, понеслась по берегу, пытаясь догнать летевшую совсем низко птицу.   
\- Женщины…- пробормотал Дженсен, поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая песок с джинсов.- Теперь придется стирать штаны. Сэди! Куда ты опять? Пошли домой! Ну-ка, быстро! - сердито крикнул он.  
Собака послушно остановилась и, развернувшись, пошла на голос, так и не догнав свою цель. Она уже очень хорошо знала, когда можно подурачиться, а когда нужно сразу же подойти к хозяину и дать прицепить поводок.   
\- Всё, мы уже нагулялись. Теперь домой,- приговаривал Эклз, застегивая карабин на железном колечке ошейника. Он погладил собаку по голове и выпрямился.   
Небо потемнело еще сильней, и ветер усилился. Становилось холодно, и Дженсен поспешно замотал шарф, который до этого просто болтался на шее. Он еще раз обвел взглядом пустой пляж, будто ожидая, что кто-то должен появиться из-за пригорка. Но в такую погоду на побережье не было никого. Эклз еще постаял минуту, вслушиваясь в равномерный плеск волн и гулкое завывание ветра среди прибрежных камней, и, вздохнув, зашагал к машине, припаркованной за небольшим заборчиком, отгораживающим пляж от дороги. Сэди весело бежала рядом, виляя хвостом. Ей нравилось гулять каждый день с Дженсеном у залива. Единственное, что ей не нравилось, так это то, что они ни разу не встретили того человека, которого приходили сюда ждать день за днем. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпилог.

\- Ты эту сцену точно не дотянул, говорю тебе.  
\- Кто бы говорил, мистер срывающийся голос.  
\- Зато я не выгляжу как живой труп!  
\- Конечно, ты выглядишь как шкаф с пустой антресолью!   
\- У меня хотя бы мышцы есть!  
\- А ты попитайся больничной кашкой месяца три, тогда и поговорим!  
\- Я приносил тебе фрукты!  
\- И сам же их съедал!  
\- Неправда!  
\- Ха!  
\- Ах ты!  
\- Да я! Что еще можешь добавить?!  
\- Придурок!  
\- Сволочь!  
\- Истеричка!  
\- Что…  
\- О господи… Дженни, прости, прости, прости! Джен, ты меня слышишь? Я придурок, скотина, ничтожество. Не слушай меня! Глупый, преглупый спор… Прости, прости, прости!  
Джаред бросился к Дженсену, который стоял, не мигая, смотрел на друга. Падалеки порывисто обнял его и начал лихорадочно целовать лицо.  
\- Ну прости, а?... Пожалуйста… Я не это имел в виду… Просто вырвалось. Я так не думаю, ты же знаешь. Дженни!  
Эклз встряхнулся и насмешливо посмотрел на Джея, преданно заглядывающего в глаза. Его рука легонько коснулась щеки Джареда и остановилась на сильной, крепкой шее.   
\- Прекрати меня целовать, придурок. Я дал обещание Эрику, что никаких компрометирующих сцен в публичных местах не будет. Ты хочешь, чтобы меня обозвали лжецом?- осведомился он и, посмотрев, что вокруг никого нет, быстро поцеловал Джея в губы. Потом убрал руку с его шеи и отодвинулся немного в сторону.  
Джаред расплылся в счастливой улыбке:  
\- Значит, не сердишься?  
\- С чего бы?- пожал плечами Дженсен.  
\- Ну… я подумал, что твоя терапия…   
\- С ней полный порядок. К тому же, отсутствие моего отца и любимая работа благотворно на меня влияют.  
\- Врач сказал?- поинтересовался Падалеки и легонько ткнул Джена в бок.   
\- Я так говорю,- улыбнулся Эклз.- И прекрати меня тыкать, а то сейчас окажешься сидящим задницей в воде.   
Джаред насмешливо фыркнул и, неожиданно сорвавшись с места, побежал вдоль берега, изредка наступая кроссовками в набегающие волны. На мокром песке отчетливо оставались его следы, вычерчивая неровную линию.   
Дженсен прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул свежий морской воздух. Залив тихо шумел, перекатывая зеленовато-синие волны, прибивая их к прибрежным камням. В серо-голубом осеннем небе носились юркие птицы. Их гомон разносился над пустым пляжем, делая песочные просторы бесконечными. Солнце не жгло глаза, как летом, а слегка золотило ресницы и ласково прикасалось своим ненавязчивым теплом к коже. Издалека донесся собачий лай.   
Эклз открыл глаза и улыбнулся, видя, как Сэди и Херли уже привычно гоняют своего хозяина взад-вперед. Джаред с этого расстояния казался немного меньше. Его фигура разрезала прохладный, осенний воздух, заставляя его слегка звенеть. Шарф на шее немного размотался и теперь норовил обвиться вокруг его ноги. 

Херли в одном особо удачном прыжке ткнул Падалеки лапой под колено и тот упал в песок, успев только выставить руки.   
\- Черт! Херли, я тебе покажу!- послышался возмущенный голос Джареда, но собаки уже побежали в другую сторону, логично рассудив, что на время стоит оставить хозяина без их драгоценного внимания.   
Отряхиваясь, молодой человек поднялся с песка и повернулся в ту сторону, где около самой воды стоял Дженсен. Закатное солнце бликами отражалось в воде, поэтому было довольно сложно смотреть в ту сторону. Тогда Джаред прикрыл глаза рукой, как козырьком, и помахал Дженни свободной рукой. Эклз помахал в ответ и улыбнулся. Это Падалеки разглядел отчетливо.  
В спину подул ветер и шарф, висевший на шее, затрепетал, будто хотел улететь. Джаред представил летящий в небе шарф и рассмеялся, чувствуя, как на душе становится легко и спокойно. 

Дженсен всё так же стоял на месте и наблюдал за тем, как Джей завязывает свой шарф на узел, чтобы тот так не трепыхался в порывах ветра. На улице слегка потемнело, видимо солнце еще ниже опустилось за горизонт, медленно погружаясь в залив. Но Джен этого не видел, так как стоял спиной к воде.   
Джаред, закончивший возиться с шарфом, помахал руками, привлекая его внимание, и прокричал:  
\- Дженни, может пойдем домой? Темнеет!  
\- Проголодался?- прокричал в ответ Эклз, припоминая, что Джей нацелился на миску с виноградом, которую он оставил на кухонном столе.- Обжора!  
Падалеки широко улыбнулся и громко крикнул в ответ:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дженсен!  
Эклз вздрогнул от того, каким звучным и громким стал крик, прокатившийся волной по пустынному пляжу и уходя куда-то в темно-синее пространство залива.   
Джаред стоял и смотрел на него. В карих глазах отражались лучи заходящего солнца, превращая их в золотые.   
Дженсен тряхнул головой и сделал шаг по направлению к стоявшему чуть вдалеке Падалеки. Но потом остановился. Медленно поднял голову и, сложив руки рупором около рта, громко крикнул:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джей!  
Его голос эхом пронесся по пляжу, смешиваясь с порывами сиреневого, осеннего ветра и уносясь вместе с ним в небо.


End file.
